espejo del alma
by hanck1995
Summary: berk a renovado el tratado de paz con los bersekers y este se ve amenazado por los rumores de que tiene dragones. Estoico se ve obligado a tomar medidas, prohibiendo al grupo de jóvenes a volar mas aya de la isla. Pero se encontraran a un joven en el bosque. no se sabe quien es ni de donde viene, pero una cosa esta clara, ese encuentro cambiaría su forma de ver el mundo.
1. capitulo 1 una voz en la oscuridad

N.A: esta historia es después de renovar el tratado de paz con el pueblo de los bersekers. Un año desde la caída de la muerte roja, en ese año el pueblo de berk a sufrido varios conflictos, tanto internos como externos, pero evitándose la guerra. Pero eso no descarta secuestros de Alvin el traicionero a hipo (hiccup) y otros incidentes que se ven en la serie de TV.

si he modificado el orden de los eventos, pero bueno.

para los lectores que hablan español: puse hiccup (su nombre original) en vez de hipo para los lectores ingleses que lean esta historia y usen traductor.

**No** soy propietario de "how to train you dragon" o sus personajes.

hiccup= hipo

fishlegs= patapez

snotlout= patan

toothless= desdentado

Gobber= bocon

Stoick=estoico

A los gemelos también los llamare por sus nombres originales:

Ruffnut=la chica

Tuffnut=el chico

berserker = energumenos (o como se llamen en la vercion española)

Según vayan saliendo en la historia voy a poner los nombres al principio.

[[dialogo]]- entre los dragones: mandar pensamientos a otro.

_dialogo - _pensado es como un pensamiento firme/ fuerte. hablando es una subida de tono/énfasis

'dialogo'-un método de comunicación distinto y enfocado(esto es mas semejante a la telepatía).

dialogo- dialecto de los dragones/sonidos que uno haría/ dragones .(en algunos capitulos esto aun no lo eh aplicado, por lo tanto aun sigue con las 'dialogo', lo editare lo antes posible)

disfruten la lectura, sea quien sea quien lea esto.

* * *

**Espejo del alma**

**Capítulo 1, una voz en la oscuridad**

Uno se puede dar cuenta de las intenciones de alguien con solo ver su forma de actuar, su lenguaje corporal pero sobretodo, sus ojos. No recuerdo quien lo dijo, o más bien lo escuche mientras se lo decían a otro "los ojos son la ventana del alma".

Si, Suena gracioso. Ojala hubiera escuchado un poco más de ese dragón anciano. Y pronto descubriría a que se refería.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Hiccup y yo nos libramos de la muerte cuando su padre fue a "la isla" y matamos a la muerte roja. Los días pasaron a varios meses y esos meses a un año, hubo problemas, sí. Pero siempre hemos logrado salir de ellos, peleas con los renegados, con los berserker y problemas en casa, pero nada de eso importa, ya que somos el apoyo del otro y cuando uno se está por caer el otro compensa esa falla para volver a levantarse con más fuerza.

Salimos de una guerra para entrar en otras. Y una de ellas comenzó con por un pequeño acto de compasión, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

No parecía que nada iba a pasar, una que otra tormenta, días fríos. Nada que destacar desde la visita para renovar el tratado de paz con la tribu de los bersekers y la escena que tuvimos que montar, estos vikingos a veces ni los entiendo.

Hoy fue un día como cualquier otro, mi cría y yo hicimos un vuelo vespertino aprovechando la brisa de la mañana, hicimos piruetas, caídas libre y muchos otros trucos, su emoción al volar también era el mío y su alegría era lo suficiente como para ponerme contento a mí, nunca me cansare de volar con él.

Pensé que el trascurso del día seria como cualquier otro. Nunca antes pensé que estaría tan equivocado, el padre de mi cría. Estoico nos prohibió volar más allá de la isla de berk, como si le fuéramos hacer caso.

Por lo menos yo no, pasaron las horas del día hasta que llego la noche, fue aquí cuando todo cambio.

'Tengo frio'

Una voz temblorosa y frágil resonó en la noche. Me desperté no creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dormí, mire alrededor buscando la fuente de la voz, pero no había nadie lo primero que pensé fue ¿me lo abre imaginado? cerré nuevamente los ojos para volver a dormir…

'No me puedo mover ¿Dónde estoy? Mis ojos no se abren, tengo mucho frio'. Ahí estaba otra vez

Ahora convencido de que en verdad lo escuche me levante de la piedra bajando al suelo de madera, mire por la ventana pero tampoco había nadie.

[[¿Quién eres?]] Mande mi pensamiento a aquel que estaba escuchando, esperaba alguna respuesta. Tenía que estar cerca, se escuchaba como si lo tuviera al lado, pero no lo estaba.

'¿Se abra apagado el incendio? No veo ninguna luz, no hay ninguna fuente de calor, papa, despierta me de este sueño, despierta, despierta, despierta'

Estaba claro que no podía escucharme, mire atrás de mí, a la cama de mi cría humana, seguía durmiendo, supongo que sería buena idea despertar le, camine hacia su cama dándole un codazo, no se despertó, y le moví una y otra vez con mi hocico "desdentado deja me dormir" moví una de sus manos para apartarme pero sin verme, acurrucándose entre las mantas. Esto se estaba volviendo irritante para mí también.

Di una mordida sin dientes en las mantas y de un tirón se las quite de encima

-oh venga ya!- soltó esas palabras no muy contengo que se diga.

-¿Qué quieres?- se notaba su irritación y el enfado, pero lo ignore.

Di un gesto a la ventana gorgoteando y luego a el -¡ahora no!, ya hemos volado antes- le di una palmada con la aleta de la cola y dándole una mirada aburrida y canturreo molesto '¡eso no!' me dispuse a saltar por la ventana y Hiccup se levantó de la cama para ponerse los zapatos y otro abrigo de pieles, ya que el anterior sufrió un ataque de babas de dragón.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- La mirada de ira fue sustituida por una de curiosidad, aunque seguía irritado.

Me tiro por la ventana y trato de encontrar de donde venía la voz.

'No, no está, estoy solo ¿Qué paso? Solo recuerdo la casa en llamas ¿estoy muerto? ¿Eso paso?... ¿morí?'

Cuando me di cuenta Hiccup ya estaba al lado de mi -¿Qué? aquí no hay nadie- me incline para que él se montara sobre mí y entendió a donde quería llegar, trepo por mi cuello y se sentó sobre mi lomo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, otra vez. Corrí hacia el bosque, buscando y mientras hiccup con un agarre estrangulador, no le culpo. Esa persona tan frágil, me intrigaba y me irritaba, no podía deshacerme de una sensación que iba creciendo con cada paso, me preocupaba. No tanto como yo lo hacía de mi cría, pero lo hacía ¿Por qué? note la mano de hiccup al lado de mi cuello.

'¿Hay alguien ahí? Escucho pasos'

Pare de golpe haciendo que chocara contra mi cabeza, causándonos a ambos dolor, aunque a el más ya que yo tenía escamas protectoras y el no.

-a próxima vez, avisa- se froto la nariz 'como si pudiera' mire alrededor -¿Qué estás buscando?-

'Ojala pudiera gritar, estoy cansado… quiero dormir.'

Volví a correr pero esta vez más rápido, mi pasajero desprevenido logro aferrarse a mí antes de caer o ser golpeado por alguna rama, aunque fue golpeado igual mente por unas pocas.

[[No, ¡no!, ¡no te duermas!]]Mande ese pensamiento, sin saber si lo escucharía, temo que llegue tarde, no quería ni pensar si esa criatura muriera ante el frio.

Llegamos a lo que sería un risco de una depresión en el suelo, era una cala, no muy distinta a la que estuve, solo que esta tenía un lago, era más larga y las rocas con bordes más redondeados, otra trampa mortal si uno se cae dentro.

Hiccup miro alrededor al igual que yo -he, mira- apunto con el dedo índice y el brazo extendido a la derecha, se veía unas hierbas pero se lograban ver que muchas de estas estaban dobladas, Hiccup reacciono antes, se bajó de mí y corrió a las hierbas, corrí tras él y termine rebasándole, vimos lo que sería un una cría humana, no tenía más de, ¿Cuál era la medida? ¿Años?... unos 14 o 15 años, ¿o tal vez 16? -¡por las barbas de Odín!-

Ese no es el punto, estaba muy pálido, casi parecía un cadáver que alguien vivo, su respiración era casi inexistente apenas ni podía oírlo, eso ya es mucho decir y apenas llevaba ropa abrigada; solo una camisa no muy gruesa, de color gris y muy sucio, los pantalones de una tela marrón, si tenía barro apenas ni se notaba.

Mi cría se acercó a él, puso su oído sobre su pecho y cerro los ojos, supongo que para escuchar, sus oídos no son tan buenos como los mios -aún está vivo!- se quitó el chaleco y lo puso sobre el chico, lo levanto como pudo y yo incline la cabeza -así que era por esto, menos mal que me despertaste- coló el cuerpo inerte del niño sobre mi cuello, tendido como si fuera ropa vieja puesta a secar y más pronto que tarde el también subió, pegando su cuerpo hacia mí y la otra cría para que no se callera.

Me puse en movimiento de regreso a berk.

Nada tenía sentido ¿Cómo un… humano, podía mandar sus pensamientos? ¿Cómo es que ningún otro lo ha escuchado? Quizás los otros dragones lo estaban ignorando. ¿Por qué me preocupaba por alguien que no conozco? Creo que mi cría me ha ablandado un poco… tampoco tiene sentido…

-¡más rápido desdentado! Esta frio como el hielo- casi parecía más preocupado que yo, por lo menos no soy el único, en varios momentos note que su agarre no era suficiente para aferrarse a mí y en consecuencia tenía que bajar mi agresividad al correr y saltar.

Ya se veía el nido humano, o por lo menos la frontera, cruce el puente sin aminorar la velocidad, rugí para que alguien, quien sea se despertara ¡ayuda!, me pare en seco frente a la casa de hiccup y rugí otra vez ¡por favor, necesitamos ayuda!, se escuchaba un murmullo de las personas saliendo de sus hogares uno tras de otro, diciendo -¿Quién está montando tanto alboroto?- -¡espero que sea algo importante!- -¡váyanse a dormir de una vez!- y también uno que otro comentario de asombro al ver el origen del "ruido".

Se escucharon pasos pesados hacia la puerta, estoico ¿Quién más iba a ser? No tardo mucho tiempo en que Hiccup bajo de mí y se dirigió a su casa pero antes de llegar a tocar la puerta fue abierto por su padre -ero se puede saber que es todo este es…!?- -papa por favor, ¡necesita ayuda urgentemente!- señala a mi dirección y me ladee para que tuviera una mejor vista del pequeño hombrecito...

-llamen a Gothi y traigan mantas. ¡Ya! -un grupo de gente que estaba en la escena comenzaron a moverse, y supongo el grupo de neonatos estaban entre esas personas, aunque no me quedaría para averiguarlo pasa, ese chico parece más muerto que vivo su rostro se ensombreció ante la vista de la cría humana, Hiccup y yo entramos cuando se hecho a un lado, cerró la puerta tras nosotros y se fue a avivar el fuego.

Nadie dijo mucho, estoico tomo al chico de mí y lo acostó en su cama -no parece ser de aquí ¿sabes quién pueda ser?- se alejó de la cama y trayendo una de las sillas de madera cerca del fuego y sentándose en esta

-no, pero parecía abandonado a su suerte en el bosque- intercambiaron miradas y al cabo de un rato se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas dando una mirada pensativa al fuego, me imagino que es eso que piensa.

-que desalmados deben de haber sido sus padres- como si él fuese un padre modelo, me puse al lado de Hiccup dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su regazo y él puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, -en cualquier caso, lo encontraste en el bosque si eso quedo claro y también que te escapaste por la noche, ya hablaremos de eso, seguro ese chaval te estará agradecido- se levanta y camino de nuevo hacia la cama comprobando el estado de la cría humana

-si, ya, aunque no Salí apropósito- estoico se dio la venta con los ojos puesto en Hiccup -bueno, si lo fue, pero fue más bien porque desdentado parecía saber que estaba en el bosque, él fue quien lo encontró-

Soltó un suspiro y me miro -eso solo deja a más preguntas- ponte a la fila, yo tengo más.

Se formó un silencio incomodo que no duro mucho tiempo, ya que bocón abrió la puerta llevándose todas las miradas de la sala -¿dónde está el moribundo? Ha, si, las mantas- parecía que la habían tocado la espalda y ahí estaba Gothi y a su espalda, Ruffnut y Tuffnut con mantas en sus brazos y las miradas curiosas de Astrid, Patán y Patapez que más que mantas traían pieles de animales.

El primero en hablar fue Tuffnut -¿por qué hemos venido en primer lugar? Quiero dormir para mañana tener otra sesión de dispara a la oveja-

-idiota, no. no lo digas en voz alta frente al jefe- le da una patada en la pierna haciendo que soltara las mantas

-idiota serás tú, que te olvidas donde tienes tus zapatos ¡luego tengo que aguantar el olor ah pies!- frunce el ceño y en ese momento le dio un puñetaso en el hombro y escuchándose de fondo a Patapez sugiriendo detenerlos, aunque Astrid parecía indiferente y paso por la puerta seguido de los patán quejándose por estará ahí y mencionando algo de que tenía mejores cosas que hacer con sus músculos.

-¡Por lo menos yo no tengo cara de yak!- deja caer las mantas preparando un golpe a la cara

Tuffnut abrió la boca para decir una cosa, pero solo salió un sonido para cuando interrumpió estoico

-¡queréis callaros de una vez!- volví la cabeza para ver a estoico, tenía razón, esto ya se hizo esperar demasiado, los neonatos fueron a dejar las mantas y las pieles sobre la pálida cría.

Bocón hecho un vistazo rápido a su cara y soltó un -¿estás seguro que sigue en este mundo? No por ser pájaro de mal agüero, solo que no parece que salga de esta…-fue silenciado por un simple golpe de la vieja Gothi

Ella sin más distracciones hecho un vistazo a la cara de él y le abrió la boca, no sé qué estaría mirando pero parecía satisfecha. Se volvió para mirarnos y camino ah donde bocón había dejado una caja con arena en el suelo y ella comenzó a hacer formas en la arena, ni se si eso es escritura, pero solo bocón lograba entender…algo.

Bocón miro por encima del hombro de Gothi y comenzó a hablar -dice: darle unas cucharadas de sopa caliente, dejarlo más cerca del fuego y… ¿el no podrá danzar sobre su yak?- recibe un golpe con el baston de la vieja -oh, perdón, no podrá hablar durante un tiempo, dice que es por algo de la garganta- cuando aparto la mirada del suelo y la anciana volvió a golpearlo -¿qué? Ya lo dije- señala la caja -¿no terminaste?- suspiro y paso la mano por la superficie de la arena borrando lo que estaba.

-dice: quiero que todos me dejen a solas con el chico- todos se miraron y bocón dijo con su tono de voz que le caracterizaba -bueno, ya habéis oído, despejad la sala, no hay nada que ver- se empezaron a retirar cortando las conversaciones de los neo natos y la discusión de los gemelos estoico, Hiccup y yo nos quedamos y Gothi nos señala a los tres y luego a la puerta.

-si, si, ya vamos, se entendió a la primera- dijo hiccup, aunque no muy contento ya que ella lo estaba empujando a él y a estoico mientras caminaba, yo Salí tras de ellos. Miramos para atrás y también estaba empujando a bocón -hay que ver que insistente eres cuando quieres, a tu edad y aun pegas como el primer día…- le dio otro golpe con el bastón y cerró la puerta tras de él.

No paso mucho tiempo, pero en ese rato Hiccup le explico al resto lo sucedido y bocón y estoico, no es que hablaran de cosas de interés pero no le parecía raro nada, Gothi no le gustaba tener observadores mientras examinaba a las sus pacientes.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Gothi bajo las escaleras lentamente, dio un vistazo a todo el mundo y luego comenzó a escribir en la tierra, han te esto bocón camino para tener una vista clara de lo que escribía -dice: No parece que tenga heridas importantes, solo unos golpes y arañazos-. Eso puede que sea mi culpa. -le he puesto un vendaje en los ojos, que no se lo quite por ningún motivo hasta, puede tener… irritación… ¿maldición? ¿Pirómano a la fuga?... ni yo sé que es lo que dice ahí-.

Estoico miro a Gothi confundido. Y normal ¿quién entiende a esta señora? Aunque Patapez tenía otras opiniones, más que confusión al oír "maldición" llevo sus manos frente a él y se encogió de hombros en el miedo y patán con una mueca irritada

-¿maldición? Yo no creo en maldiciones, son para los miedicas- se cruza de brazos mientras sube el tono al final de su frase.

Antes de que alguien más dijera nada Hiccup bostezo, tenía esa mirada soñolienta -bueno, sigan hablando, yo tengo un encuentro pendiente con mi cama, ya nos veremos mañana- camino hacia la puerta abriéndola, entre antes que él ya que hecho una última mirada al grupo y a su padre que esta vez parece que intentaba descifrar lo que escribió Gothi. Dudo que lo logre, regrese a la habitación y volví a quemar mi cama sobre la piedra enrollando me sobre mi mismo.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que mi cría también entrara, tomar la manta del suelo y descansar su cuerpo sobre la cama -buenas noches desdentado, espero que esta vez sí que podamos dormir- buenas noches, mi niño cerré los ojos después de él, dejando que el sueño me lleve.

* * *

N.A:si no se entiende o se malinterpretan algunas palabras y/o frases comentad lo o decirlo por MP que cuando pueda contesto y edito esto para agregar la aclaración.

A mi me gusta los capítulos largos. si es demasiado largo decid lo, si es demasiado corto, con gusto escribiré mas xd.

editado el 8 de julio del 2014


	2. capitulo 2 ojos de un extraño

N.A: nombres en ingles y en español de los personajes

**No** soy propietario de "how to train you dragon" o sus personajes.

hiccup = hipo

fishlegs = patapez

snotlout = patan

gobber = bocon

stoick = estoico

stomfly = tormenta

los gemelos:

ruffnut = chica

tuffnut = chico

podía haber tardado menos, pero el capitulo lo he re escrito como 3 veces. Creo que pude haber hecho mas interesante el capitulo o eso me gustaría pensar.

* * *

**capitulo 2 ojos de un extraño**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía mi cuerpo entumecido y aún se negaba a moverse mis músculos. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, nuevas sensaciones llegaron a mis sentidos; un agradable calor me envolvía en su manto, el sonido de la madera quemarse, pero era un fuego controlado, no tenía ese calor abrazador o el sonido agresivo del incendio, notaba como estaba envuelto en una manta y notaba la madera debajo de la manta en que reposaba. Lo primero que pensé fue solo fue un sueño estoy en casa, estoy a salvo… eso es lo que quiero pensar.

Mi conciencia se desvanecía, pero antes de perderme nuevamente en la oscuridad escuche la voz de un hombre, su voz era robusta y firme, no distinguí sus palabras, quería llorar, quería gritar. Ya que sabía que no era mi padre, todo mi mundo se vino abajo y solo… oscuridad.

Recupere la conciencia, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, alguien estaba vertiendo un líquido en mi boca, estaba caliente y sabia a carne, zanahorias y más cosas. Era una sopa, alguien me estaba cuidando ¿será ese hombre? Yo no era nadie, o eso creo. Un desconocido, pero me estaba cuidando, me había salvado. Otra vez perdía la conciencia, pero para mi sorpresa escuche varias voces, pero sobre el resto una muy nítida, como si todos estuvieran en una cúpula salvo esa persona.

Su tono era agradable, pero no era la misma voz que escuche la primera vez, me era familiar aunque no recordara al propietario, o si en verdad conociera a esa persona -parece que ya perdió esa pálida piel- ¿Quién sera?, deje de pensar con claridad, no podía permanecer más tiempo despierto, me fallan mis fuerzas.

Me desperté otra veces, pero el tiempo que permanecía consiente cada vez era más largo. No tenía motivaciones para despertarme,_estaba solo_, ese pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez, aunque sabía que me estaban cuidando, ese pensamiento se desvaneció en el aire cuando una cálida mano toco mi frente, será solo para ver si tenía fiebre, pero se sentía tan agradable, llena de afecto.

Su piel era muy fina, no era la mano de un hombre si no la de una mujer, no tenia gran tamaño, supongo que no es tan "mujer" los recuerdos de mi madre vinieron con ternura, y luego una amarga despedida, ya que ella no se encontraba más a mi lado, nunca más.

Una cálida gota recorrió desde mis ojos hacia las orejas, estaba llorando. Pero la mano no se fue de mi frente, me resulto reconfortante pero mis fuerzas me fallaron nuevamente, regresando a la oscuridad de mi mente.

Una y otra y otra vez, se repetía la misma historia, recuperaba y perdía la conciencia, parecía un juego tonto de mi propia mente, estaba furioso, quería despertar, correr, comer, sentir de nuevo la brisa de la mañana, pero la idea de despertar y no ver a mi padre frente a mí me perseguía. Este juego no sé cuánto duro, pero una fuerza que desconocía lleno mi cuerpo como llamas con su origen en mi pecho.

No tenía sentido del tiempo, pero de alguna forma pensaba que era de maña, me sentía capaz de levantarme, tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Gemí, tratando de mover mi cuerpo, me pesaban los brazos, piernas, mi pecho y mis ojos. Pero quería despertar, esta fuerza interna me decía 'despierta, ¡levanta!' esas ganas eran contagiosa y la oscuridad se convirtió un cálido naranja, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse, ¡podía moverme!

Su piel era muy fina, no era la mano de un hombre si no la de una mujer, no tenia gran tamaño, supongo que no es tan "mujer" los recuerdos de mi madre vinieron con ternura, y luego una amarga despedida, ya que ella no se encontraba más a mi lado, nunca más.

Una cálida gota recorrió desde mis ojos hacia las orejas, estaba llorando. Pero la mano no se fue de mi frente, me resulto reconfortante pero mis fuerzas me fallaron nuevamente, regresando a la oscuridad de mi mente.

Una y otra y otra vez, se repetía la misma historia, recuperaba y perdía la conciencia, parecía un juego tonto de mi propia mente, estaba furioso, quería despertar, correr, comer, sentir de nuevo la brisa de la mañana, pero la idea de despertar y no ver a mi padre frente a mí me perseguía. Este juego no sé cuánto duro, pero una fuerza que desconocía lleno mi cuerpo como llamas con su origen en mi pecho.

No tenía sentido del tiempo, pero de alguna forma pensaba que era de maña, me sentía capaz de levantarme, tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Gemí, tratando de mover mi cuerpo, me pesaban los brazos, piernas, mi pecho y mis ojos. Pero quería despertar, esta fuerza interna me decía "despierta, ¡levanta!" esas ganas eran contagiosa y la oscuridad se convirtió un cálido naranja, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse, ¡podía moverme!

Separe mi espalda de donde reposaba y me dispuse a quedarme sentado, quería ver, pero una trozo de tela envolvía mis ojos hice el amago para quitármelo pero alguien grito -No te lo quites!- mi mano paro en seco, no sabia siquiera quien era, tenia miedo si le ocurría algo a mis ojos. no podía evitar pensar en una montaña de preguntas llenaron mi cabeza_¿quién es? ¿Por qué no debería quitármelo? ¿Le pasa algo a mis ojos? ¿Paso algo malo?_ _¡¿Me quedare ciego?!_ No, eso descartado, aun podía ver luz a través de mis parpados.

Quería hablar, pero solo salió balbuceos y gemidos. Genial, no solo no veo, tampoco puedo hablar.

-No hace falta que trates de hablar, nuestro curandero dijo que no podrías hablar por un tiempo, que tenías un problema en la garganta- identifique la voz profunda, era la de ese hombro, la que escuche la primera vez -será mejor que reposes un poco más, uno no se recupera de una hipotermia tan fácil mente sin sufrir eh… dificultades- me volví a acostar y me resulto reconfortante, su tono era más calmado que cuando lo escuche, antes parecía más irritado, molesto, ahora solo se escuchaba preocupado eh incomodidad. Yo también lo estaría, después de todo tratar con alguien que no conoces de nada, sin saber cómo actuara es algo, _difícil._

-tengo que ir me ahora, mi hijo no tardara en despertarse, no te quites la venda de los ojos- dio suficiente énfasis en "no quitarme la venda" con decirlo una vez me bastaba ¿acaso se cree que me voy a arriesgar a quedarme ciego? Ni loco, se fue sin decir nada más, me quede tumbado "mirando" el techo sin tener más nada que hacer, espere, espere y espere, la espera se me hacía eterna, quería salir y sentir la brisa agradable, el único frio que me gustaba, caminar por ese manto verde brillante del bosque hasta que ya no sintiera las piernas. Aunque eso queda descartado… a mi disgusto.

Escuche pasos arriba, como era de esperar, un segundo piso, aunque aún ni sabía que tan grande era este sitio, todo mi mundo estaba limitado a lo que podía escuchar, tocar y oler. Mejor que estar encerrado en mi propio cuerpo la verdad.

Otra vez separe mi espalda de la cama, me incline hacia un lado y saque las piernas fuera de la cama, sin tener un respaldo me quede encorvado apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos y los codos en mis piernas, a la espera _¿cuánto más voy a esperar?_

Como si mi queja fuera escuchada al instante escuche los pasos más fuertes y bajando por lo que pensé que estaba ya en la escalera y no muy lejos de donde yo estaba. Bueno, más lejos de lo que creí -vaya, te ves mucho mejor ¿Cómo te encuentras?- ¡¿Enserio me lo preguntas?! Unos pasos más silenciosos pero pesados se escuchaba cerca de él ¿tenía compañía? ¿Y por qué no habla? -Oh, perdona, se me olvido lo que dijo gothi- ¿gothi? ¿Ese es el nombre de ese curandero? Un poco raro en mi opinión.

Escuche un… ¿gorgoteo? Y se me heló la sangre _¿Qué ha hecho ese sonido?_ No tardo mucho tiempo en que tener una respuesta, que fue mucho más inquietante.

[[Fui yo, así que después de todo sí que puedes escucharme]] esa voz, se escuchó en mi cabeza y era la misma que escuche antes cuando las otras se escuchaban tan distantes, creo que mi cara mostraba mi shock ya que la voz del chico se escuchó preocupado -woh woh, eh, no te preocupes, no creo que sea permanente- le llegue a escuchar un "creo" susurrando para sí mismo, muy alentador.

Sus pasos y su voz se escuchaba más próximos pero antes de que llegara a mi sacudí la cabeza y extendí mis manos que se detuviera, y funciono -vale, no me acercare-.

_¿Cómo es que puede escuchar lo que pienso? Es raro_. Todo esto es muy raro

[[También es raro para mí. Yo nunca pensé encontrarme a un humano que tuviera la "capacidad" de hablar con dragones, y menos de esta manera.]] No podía evitar notar su curiosidad puesta en mí. Pero eso mismo en esta situación solo me da la impresión que soy un bicho raro siendo observado y analizado.

[[Trata de intentar enviar lo que quieras decir, que es molesto intentar entender lo que dices cuando parece un zumbido, si puedo escuchar ligeramente lo que dices, su pongo que también podrás hacer eso]]

_¿Enviar lo que quiero decir? ¿¡Un humano que se comunica con un dragón!?_ Lo sabía estoy loco. Y mi único testigo ni sabe lo que pasa.

[[No, no lo estas, eh intenta o paso de largo, tu línea de pensamiento es irritante]]

Deje la posición a la que estaba original mente para dejar mi espalda más recta, veamos ¿Cómo hago esto? -Voy a traer un poco de sopa, menos mal que no la preparo mi padre, es muy mal cocinero, aunque mejor no decírselo a la cara- los pasos se acercaron hacia el sonido del fuego.

_¡Probando, hola ¿mejor?!_

[[No, solo se escucha más alto]] se escucharon unos quejidos de su parte, bastante grave [[¡me va a dar un dolor de cabeza!]]

-he, desdentado, ¿te encuentras bien?- no sé si lo hace apropósito o que, eso de preguntar a alguien que no puede hablar… por lo menos no soy el único. No pude evitar reírme para mí mismo.

Quería disculparme por las molestias causadas. Por el amor de Thor!, estoy hablando con un dragón… no sé si esto se le puede llamar "hablar" [[lo siento]]

[[Que alivio, bueno, creo que me debes unas respuestas ¿de dónde eres y como es que puedes escucharme?]]

[[Créeme, también me gustaría saber, no pensé que los dragones, pudieran… ya sabes]]

[[¿Hablar?, Si, eso lo hacemos todos y de varias maneras. Contéstame a la otra pregunta ¿de dónde eres?]]

Iba a responder pero me llamo la atención el sonido del metal contra el metal, pero no de armas, si no de utensilios de cocina.

-no es una maravilla de sopa, pero tiene los nutrientes que necesitas. Por cierto, soy hiccup, y no te asustes, el de los sonidos es desdentado, claro está no vez que es- hizo una pausa, pero yo ya sabía a donde quería llegar -no te alarmes pero él es un dragón y mi amigo- bueno, no es como que no lo supiera, pero me quede quieto y fingí sorprenderme, levantando las sejas y todo lo demas, exclullendo los ojos... -si, larga historia-.

[[Bueno, supongo que sigo en el archipiélago vikingo ¿no?]] Escuche una respuesta sonora, pero ni idea de que decía [[¿eso es un sí o un no?]].

[[Si, en berk para ser más precisos]] no pude evitar alegrarme ante la noticia, una sonrisa se formó en mi cara, la primera desde hace mucho tiempo.

[[Entonces no estoy lejos de casa, vivo con mi padre en una isla no muy lejos de la que está más al sur de berk, unos 3 días de viaje en barco…]].

Antes de que pudiera proseguir hiccup camino hacia a mí, supongo que con un cuenco con la sopa, dudo que lo coma directo de la olla. Yo no tenía hambre aunque debería tenerla, _¿cuánto tiempo llevo en cama? _Espero que no mucho.

-seguro tienes hambre, después de todo llevas sin comer algo decente desde hace ya unos cuantos días- note su mano tomar la mía y guiándome hacia el tazón de sopa. Que tonto me sentía, pero aun así tome el recipiente y dejándolo entre mis piernas sujeto con ambas manos.

[[A eso solo puedo decirte que estuviste aquí como unos quince ciclos solares]] es decir quince días… bueno, otra cosa que no sabía, sus mediciones del tiempo.

[[Me gustaría que mi mente fuese otra vez, íntima. Si no te importa, asique te llamas desdentado ¿Qué raza eres?...]] antes de que pudiera enumerar las razas de dragones que conocía y seguir hablando como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, cosa que no lo era. Me interrumpió, tanto el dragón como el chico, mejor dicho hiccup.

Me gustaría decir que los entendí, pero solo escuche palabras sueltas como -"¿no comes?" también algo sobre "furia nocturna" y bueno. Se detuvieron casi al mismo tiempo cuando terminaron su frase y del tener el dolor de cabeza, ahora era yo el que lo tenía.

Hablamos un poco más e intente hacer unos gestos a mi cuidador para que supera que quería salir, intentos en vanos, pero cuando me entere que desdentado era un furia nocturna. Me asuste, tenía pánico, estuvimos hablando como si fuéramos conocidos, como si no hubiera peligro. Pero todo este tiempo mi vida podía haber sido tomada en un instante.

Mi cabeza se volvió un huracán de pensamientos _¿Por qué no me mata? ¿Querrá averiguar solo el por qué puedo hablar con él? ¿Me va a matar? _Pero todos los pensamientos fueron dispersos por uno solo _¿Por qué nadie parece asustado, o le ataca? _Aún estaba asustado, pero menos que antes, supongo que estuve en sock un rato ya que ahora notaba que hiccup estaba a mi lado intentando llamar mi atención.

El tazón ahora estaba en el suelo y mis pantalones mojados. Para mi fueron solo unos segundos, pero _¿Cuánto tiempo paso en verdad?_

-uf, parece que ya has vuelto en si, por un momento me asustaste, casi me iba a ir para llamar a alguien que te revise o algo- se levantó de la cama y camino hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido de la fogata, note algo duro, cálido y suave golpear mi hombro derecho.

[[¿Te encuentras bien?]] Era el dragón, me tense un momento pero me relaje volviendo a lo racional _si quisiera matarme ya lo habría hecho_.

[[Si, solo algo, mareado. Necesito aire fresco]] intente levantarme pero mis piernas me temblaban y volví a sentarme, prefería eso que caerme y comerme parte del suelo.

[[Entre que aún no te has recuperado y que no vez, dudo que llegues muy lejos]] me dolió admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Me pude levantar, me desperté pero con una fuerza repentina que ya se había esfumado. Solo era un muñeco de carne ahora.

[[Vale, está bien, necesito ayuda…]] suspire y trate de hacer un pensamiento firme, tratar de no titubear y sonar frágil o débil, no lo conseguí [[no me es fácil decirlo pero ¿podrías ayudarme?]] Él no se negó, yo no sabía porque.

[[No hasta que me digas quien eres]] parecía que él iba a obtener sus respuestas de una forma u otra, y no se equivocaba.

[[Vale, mi nombre es gisli ¿con tentó?]]Acepto mi solicitud de ayuda, creo que sabía mi necesidad de salir, o mis ganas, eso o él también quería salir.

Cuando me dispuse otra vez a levantarme esta vez escuche al dragón acercarse, aunque se dispuso a lo que parecía. Intentar ser mi punto de apoyo, lo siguiente que se es que estaba otra vez aturdido y sentí como que estaba en una caída libre, sabía que estaba en tierra firme, pero. Pero, no cabía esos pensamientos, solo, una sensación de caer a la nada, no existía _nada._

No se lo siguiente que paso, pero ahora me encontraba en una caída sin fin, tumbado boca arriba, o lo que yo pensaba que era "arriba". No había nubes, no estaba tampoco el sol, la luna o estrellas, tonos de naranja, azul, violeta llenaban el espacio que debía de ser el cielo y un negro profundo a mis espaldas, lo podía ver solo por el rabillo del ojo.

No pude evitar reír _otra cosa rara a la lista de hoy_ me dije a mi mismo _tuve que haber perdido el conocimiento y ahora debo de estar soñando_, mi línea de pensamientos acabo ahí, el negro lo cubría todo pero no venía solo el sueño viene con él, _ten un buen sueño _palabras de mi madre que me decía antes de ir a dormir, hace años que no volví a escucharlas. Final mente, me rendí ante el sueño.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdió otra vez la conciencia, parecía que quería ir a algún sitio y desdentado parecía saber eso. Lo llevo por la puerta trasera y se quedó sentado contra la pared de madera de la casa.

Me quede un rato mirando y parecía que se había quedado dormido, desdentado y yo habíamos tratado de despertarlo, hasta él le hecho su aliento levanta muertos, que asco. Si, con eso ya me había dicho a mí mismo que perdió la conciencia.

Lo lleve a dentro y lo tumbe sobre la cama, mire al charco se la sopa en el suelo y los tropezones de verduras y carne, que ganas tenia de que viniera bocón y tomara mi puesto, tenía trabajo que hacer en la herrería.

Limpie la mayor parte de la sopa que quedo en la madera, el resto se secó y bueno, la carne se lo comió desdentado. Me senté frente al fuego y comencé a escribir y dibujar algunas ideas para un sistema de poleas para que le sea más fácil abrir y cerrar las velas de los barcos.

Prefiero trabajar en otras cosas, pero esto es lo que podía hacer ahora. Mire a desdentado enrollado sobre sí mismo -también estas aburrido, no te preocupes, saldremos en cuanto venga bocón- levanto la cabeza en cuanto dije "salir" -solo escuchas lo que te interesa ¿no?- me reí pero él no parecía muy contento.

Tan pronto como volví a mi libro la puerta de la entrada se abrió, mencionarlo y lo invocas. Era bocón -hola, no os vais a creer lo que paso en la forja- bajo el tono de voz y se inclinó hacia mi -nada deje caer mis brazos al lado de mi cuerpo y con una cara de confusión -bueno, más bien la falta de trabajo se hizo notar, estuvo tan silencioso que escuche hasta las hormigas bajo mis pies- hizo una pausa y se sentó al otro lado del fuego -¿alguna novedad?-.

-bueno, recupero la conciencia, no comió, pero parece que tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse por sí mismo- cerré el cuaderno y lo guarde en el chaleco.

-eso es bueno, muy bueno, ya sabía que se iba a recuperar- parecía confiado y orgulloso hasta que le baje de las nubes.

-¿no eras tú el que puso en duda que siguiera con vida?- dio una carcajada me miro con una sonrisa.

-venga ve, yo me ocupo del resto, si escucho que saliste de la isla no te aseguro que tu padre no lo sepa-.

Sin tener otro intercambio de palabras o miradas Salí de la casa con desdentado, y tuvimos el vuelo que le prometí. No negare que a mí también me gustaba, porque sería mentira.

Después del bueno fuimos a la academia para encontrarnos con el resto.

-perdón por la tardanza, ya sabéis que tenía que cuidar al chico- les dije señalando atrás de mi simulando como si estuviera atrás.

Ruffnut y tuffnut, se estaban empujando continuamente, a saber el motivo. Patán estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido "¿te crees tan importante solo por haber salvado a ese niño?"

-no, me creo importante por el hecho de no ser tu- eso le daría algo en lo que pensar, al final solo gruño y su mirada termino en Astrid y ella le fulmino con la la suya, a su vez, me baje de desdentado, y el camino hacia los otros dragones que se le quedaron mirando.

Parece que o interrumpí algo o ya habían hablado antes, sea lo que sea ella lo silencio.

-¿y cuál es su estado?- Astrid suavizo su mirada y relajo los brazos.

-increíblemente mejor- hice una pausa y me a rasque la cabeza -aunque sigue perdiendo la conciencia-

-y que vamos hacer con el tema de tu padre, y los berseker y los dragones…- patepez parecía cada vez mas nervioso según avanzaba, tuve que cortarlo.

-aún estoy pensando en eso, mientras tanto seguiremos entrenando-

Hoy fue solo un entrenamiento simple, de dejarse caer y que confiar que el dragón de cada uno lo atrapara antes de caer al suelo, el tema es que era a unos cuantos metros desde el suelo a donde estábamos volando. Mejor no rememoro lo que casi salió mal.

Al regresar al pueblo, vi a bocón corriendo hacia nosotros -¡hiccup, ha desaparecido!- la cara de todos quedo en blanco ya que estaba claro a quien se refería.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- desdentado me hecho una breve mirada mientras bajaba de él.

Según sobrevolábamos el bosque aún me inquietaba lo que dijo bocón y lo que paso:

-Todo paso muy rápido como, yo sencillamente me quede vigilando y moviendo la leña, hasta que Estoico entro en la casa, hablamos un rato y el chico se levantó. Je otro vez se convirtió en el centro de la atención, parece adicto- en ese momento antes de que siguiera divagando hiccup le dijo que siguiera contando. -En fin, el chico levando un poco la banda que le cubría los ojos, mirando fijamente a tu padre. Nunca antes había visto nada como…eso- cuando decía "eso" le dio un escalofrió y sus ojos se abrieron hasta sus límites, yo los otros dragones y los neonatos parecían curiosos y muy impacientes. Entonces prosiguió -su ojo, no era de una persona normal, era de un amarillo y su iris como una rendija. Estoico se había puesto pálido y tomo su maza, creo que quería matarlo o algo, bueno, no dio tiempo a nada ya que muchacho salió corriendo por la puerta trasera-.

No sabía si lo que dijo era verdad oh otra de sus famosas exageraciones y cuentos surrealistas. Pero por algún motivo se tuvo que haber escapado el chico…

[[No creerás lo que dijo el ¿verdad?]]Era stormfly nos habíamos dividido en grupos, patán y patapez por un lado y los gemelos por otro.

[[¿Real mente importa si es verdad o no? Pero si tuviera que elegir, espero que no]] le di un vistazo rápido a ella que volaba a mi izquierda con Astrid a su espalda, volviendo mirar de vez en cuando al bosque que sobrevolábamos.

[[Tan solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que un creador de fuego… perdón, humano. Con esos ojos, se me erizan las escamas]] mi cría y Astrid estaban teniendo una charla parecida a la que teníamos, solo que ellos no nos escuchaban a nosotros.

[[Bueno, sí. Ya veremos si es verdad o no cuando lo encontremos]] ella asintió y volvimos a la búsqueda. Pero con eso, explicaría algunas cosas, aunque llegaron muchas otras nuevas preguntas.

Me desperté, en medio del bosque y mojado, lo último que recuerdo es que me estaba levantando de la cama _¿Qué hago aquí?_

Me levante, sorprendente mente sin problemas, no me dolía nada, no me fallaban mis piernas como antes. Note que tenía el hombro empapado en un líquido frió, se sentía como si solo fuera agua. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba tiritando, tenía frió y no era el que me gustaba.

No estoy seguro si caminar sin rumbo o quedarme en donde estaba, cual sea ambas son igual de peligrosas, era tentador quitarme la venda de los ojos y como si no hubiera otro pensamiento me lo quite de un tirón.

Todo se veía tan brillante, el color de las hojas de los árboles que sobresalen de la cornisa, de la hierba, el cielo y el bosque, era cegador, entrecerré los ojos y puse una mano enfrente de mí. Me levante, pero aun cubría mis ojos de los rayos del sol, había demasiada luz, hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron y ya no se veía tan brillante, pero eso no quito ni un gramo de el esplendor de ese lugar.

Mire a el lugar que me rodeaba, estaba en una cala, bastante alargada, con un lago en que era alimentado por una cascada al otro lado de la misma, no había un lugar real donde esconderse o trepar, las paredes estaban formadas por rocas, pero la erosión las había hecho redondeadas en los bordes pero habían algunas grietas entre unas y otras, quizás podría escalar por ellas por donde se juntaban las rocas.

Me mire a mí mismo, tenía puesto la misma ropa y tenía razón, tenía el brazo empapado por el agua _¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? _Tenía sed, y antes de hacer mi intento para salir de esta trampa natural, quería beber agua, un problema a la vez.

Si no estaba congelado lo suficiente, lo que vi en el agua me heló la sangre. Me vi a mí mismo, pero con una diferencia muy clara. Mis ojos no eran mis ojos.

No sé cómo, pero no lo eran, lo que debía ser blanco, era amarillo o mejor dicho un amarillo verdoso, más como un color lima, da igual. Mi iris era verde apenas ni se distinguía del resto del ojo, lo más llamativo, fue mis pupilas.

Eran ovaladas, aunque por segundos se estaban volviendo meras rendijas y más menos alargado. _Estos no son mis ojos_. El pánico se estaba apoderando, _esto es un sueño_ me auto convencí, me negaba a mí mismo que esto era real, _esto no es real_.

Me aparte lentamente del agua hacia atrás, volviendo sobre mis pasos con cautela, como si delante de mi hubiera un depredador a punto de saltar, no podía retroceder más ya que me topé con la pared de rocas.

Encare a la pared buscando un punto de apoyo para trepar, tenía que salir de aquí, necesitaba salir de aquí.

Me dispuse a trepar colocando mis manos en una misma grieta vertical y con ambas tirando hacia cada lado de mi, puse los pies en la pared y me prepare para darme un impulso hacia arriba y aferrarme a alguna otra grieta, pegue el salto para terminar en una horizontal, mas o menos. Esta estaba inclinada hacia mi derecha.

Puse otra vez mis pies contra la pared de rocas pero no lograba tener un punto de apoyo, la roca que estaba debajo de la grieta sobresalía y era suficiente mente lisa y redondeada que se me resbalaba los pies.

No tenía agarre suficiente como mantener mi agarre o tener el impulso suficiente para alcanzar otra, perdí el agarre con mis manos. Estaba cayendo al suelo de espalda, esta sensación me era tan familiar. Todo a mi alrededor se ralentizaba, mi caída era un distancia muy corta, pero se sentía como si fuera metros de altura.

Volví en mi cuando mi cuerpo toco el suelo en un golpe sordo y suficiente mente fuerte como para dejarme sin aliento un rato, además de dejarme con un dolor persistente. Me quede tumbado, mirando hacia arriba, como si una escalera fuera a asomarse por el borde.

Cerré mi ojos dispuesto a descansar tal cual donde me encontraba, solo quería que todo fuese _normal_ otra vez.

* * *

N.A: Lo mismo que en el capitulo anterior, podéis decir los fallos que veis o si queréis que profundice un poco mas en la relación de amistas de desdentado y hiccup o en si con los personajes en general.

También si queréis que sea mas largo todavía los capítulos. Por poder se puede hacer mas largos, el tema que tardaría un poco mas en revisarlos y escribirlos.

partir de este capitulo el punto de vista de hiccup y desdentado sera un poco mas largas, espero que no me salga aburridas o poco interesantes.

He re editado algunas palabras de este capitulo, se me pasaron algunos errores.

editado el 8 de julio del 2014


	3. capitulo 3 me he visto a mí mismo

N.A:en este capitulo se me fue de la mano escribiendo, es mas largo que el anterior, espero que eso no lo haga una lectura mas pesada de leer :/.

**No** soy propietario de "how to train you dragon" o sus personajes.

nombres originales y al español:

hiccup = hipo

Fishlegs = patapez

Snotlut = patan

Toohless = Desdentado

Gobber = Bocón

Stoick = Estoico

Gemelos

Ruffnut = la chica

Tuffnut = el chico

Hookfang = garfios

meatlug = barrilete

barf = vomito (cabeza de la izquierda)

belch = eructo (cabeza de la derecha)

Zippleback = cremallerus

monstrous nightmare = pesadilla monstruosa

changewing = ala cambiante

algo me olvide de decir en el primer capitulo, que los bersekers son los energúmenos en la serie en español, los vi llamados como "bersekers" en otras historias, no comprobé si ese era su nombre original, si no lo es, menudo fallo por mi parte.

Bersekers = energúmenos

Si me dejo algo más, perdonadme ^^".

* * *

**Capítulo 3, he visto a mí mismo**

No sé qué es todo esto, mi padre con intenciones aparentemente intenciones asesinas hacia un muchacho pero se escapó, no lo culpo.

Quien sea que se enfrente a mi padre en su pose de _oh soy todo fuerte, impongo mi presencia contra ti, _es algo, intimidante.

Astrid y yo volamos bajo, atentos intentando ver entre ramas y hojas. Para mi sorpresa, él ni estaba entre los árboles.

"es imposible que ese palo de carne se ha alejado tanto del pueblo ¿No era que aún no se había recuperado y que apenas _ni caminaba_?" Astrid no podía ni disimular su irritación, o siquiera creo que ni lo intentaba.

"a mí no me mires, la última vez que lo vi casi perdía el conocimiento estando sentado" o no me creía o directamente no quería reconocer esa recuperación sobrehumana en alguien, solo hizo una mueca, hasta que la cambio a lo que sería asombro.

Señala a lo que sería una cala "he ¿y eso?" entrecerré los ojos para mirar más detenidamente me temí lo peor al ver su cuerpo inerte en el suelo a los pies del acantilado, oh dioses. Esta búsqueda terminara siendo la de un cadáver y no una persona…

Desdentado comenzó a bajar sacándome del el mar de mis pensamientos, antes de que nos fuéramos a estrellar cambia la posición de los pedales abriendo un poco más la aleta de la cola.

Accidente evitado, aterrizamos sin problemas, podría decir lo mismo para Astrid, pero tenía una mirada sombría, solo podíamos suponer que se había caído por el acantilado y que ahora estábamos presente a una mera sombra de lo que era un chico vivo.

Me baje de desdentado, el parecía preocupado más que otra cosa ¿preocupado? Un momento, eche otro vistazo al chico y vi un leve movimiento de su estómago, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo "¡esta respirando!" grite pero antes de que diera tiempo para celebrar.

El chico abrió los ojos increíblemente rápido y se levantó igual de rápido ¿Quién diría que este por la mañana apenas ni podía ni caminar? En fin.

Dimos una respiración de asombro quedándonos congelados, bocón tenía razón, sus ojos, no eran humanos, pero no eran amarillos del todo, parecía más bien verdes y amarillento. Muy similar a… oh, esto no tiene buena pinta

Todos aguantamos la respiración de asombro, por lo menos yo y Astrid. Me gustaría pensar que Astrid está a mi espalda, pero no la vi desmontar de stormfly. Sin dar mucho tiempo de reacción el chico salió corriendo.

No hay mucho espacio para correr, ya que el lago ocupa gran aparte de la cala, esta vez el que actuó más rápido fue desdentado, le corto el camino y luego stormfly se unió a él, aminore la velocidad ya que solo le quedaba una vía de escape, nosotros.

"yo me encargo" paso corriendo al lado de mi "¡si esto se pone mal lo derribo!" parecía contenta, o enfadada, no puedo terminar de entenderla, mejor no discutirle nada, solo asiento mientras me quedo atrás

"esto me da un mal presentimiento" susurre a mí mismo, dudo que alguien me escuchara, bueno, alguien humano.

Al chico se quedó mirando a los dragones, pasando de uno a otro, ¿Qué está pensando? ¿estara asustado de ellos? Si ¿Por qué no corre lejos de los dragones?

Desdentado en una mostro los dientes y dio un gruñido largo, pero no amenazador bueno, no tan amenazador, ni retrocedió, solo se dio la vuelta cuando Astrid le hablo.

"¿vas algún lado?" ella estaba con los brazos cruzados con su pose de _soy una chica ruda, _¿trata de intimidarlo o qué? El miro cauteloso, el miedo está escrito por toda su cara y también se notaba mucho por sus ojos, eran meras rendijas y pequeñas, aun me inquietan ¿Quién es?

Intentaba evitar contacto visual con Astrid por algún motivo que desconozco. Cuando Astrid dio un paso hacia adelante y dejo colgando los brazos a sus lados el chico reacciono y corrió hacia nosotros, bueno, más bien hacia ella, estaba más cerca.

Ella separo los pies y los planto firmes en el suelo y extendiendo los brazos, parecía que esperaba una envestida.

Lo que recibió fue otra cosa, la esquivo, no por la derecha o la izquierda, si no por abajo, se deslizo entre sus piernas, creo que digo por todos de que eso nadie se lo esperaba. corria hacia _mí_!

"¡hiccup, atrápalo!".

Yo tenía una cara como diciendo "¿Enserio?" Bueno, que no se diga que no lo he intentado, eche un vistazo a desdentado y stormfly, no se habían movido, solo estaban mirando y me parece que estaba asombrado, boca abierta, solapas hacia atrás y ojos bien abierto, eso creo que era asombro.

Volví la mirada al chico que ya estaba frente a mí, y tenía la intención de pasar al lado de mí, reaccione lo más rápido que pude, sujetándole el brazo ya cuando estaba a mi lado, camino un poco más hacia adelante hasta que le se detuvo, por razones obvias, yo le sujetaba el brazo.

Miramos a los ojos del otro sin pestañear, y esas rendijas comenzaron a dilatarse, iban tomando una forma más ovalada, por algún motivo vi mi reflejo en sus ojos, pero no a mi actual "yo" vi un _yo _triste, marginado… no había nadie a su lado, no tenía nadie en quien apoyarse.

Después pude sentir un calor agradable, porque ese ya no era "_yo"_.

Volví en mí, parece que quede tumbado en el suelo, y Astrid me estaba sacudiendo como si fuera el mismo ragnarok.

"¡hiccup! ¿Estás bien? Me has dado un susto de muerte" ella me estaba dando espacio para levantarme, pero yo solo lleve una mano a la cabeza frotando mi frente.

"por supuesto, no estor mareado ni nada por haberme tratado como una muñeca de trapo" ella solo se limitó a dar una sonrisa de culpabilidad. Realmente me sentí mejor con migo mismo y el momento era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, fueron arruinadas por babas de dragón.

Desdentado comenzó a lamerme desde el otro lado de donde yo estaba mirando, en otras palabras, a mi izquierda. Pedía que parara pero no lo hizo, ¡dioses! ¡Me va a bañar en babas!

"¡Pero… quieres… PARAR! ¡Desdentado!" paro, pero ahora tenía un nuevo peinado y un aromático _perfume desayuno de desdentado. _Esto será difícil de lavar.

"parece que otra persona tan bien está feliz" Astrid se estaba riendo a carcajadas, un poco más y la veo tumbada en el suelo riéndose, ya que sujetaba su estómago de la risa.

"ha ha, si tu ríe, pero no le veo la gracia a oler a pescado regurgitado" me levante, y vi al chico tumbado no muy lejos de mí con stormfly con un ojo puesto en el. Mientras tanto, me acerque al agua, por lo menos para quitarme gran aparte de las babas.

"gracias por el baño, reptil inutil" dije con sarcasmo pero eso no evito que el hiciera su risa gutural mientras me lavaba la cabeza y parte de los hombros, mi chaleco ya lo di por perdido. final mente hice la pregunta que retenia en mi cabeza "¿Qué fue lo que paso?".

"no lose, ustedes dos se miraron, parecías dos estatuas" desvió la mirada de mí y prosiguió "bueno, hasta que lo deje fuera de combate, pero no sé cómo tú también te desmallaste" raro _¿y si en verdad que fue lo que vi?_ Si, ese parecía a mi, pero _¿lo que vi real mente era yo?_ Solo preguntas y mas preguntas.

"¿seguro que te encuentras bien?" ella ya se había recuperado del ataque de risa, ahora solo le quedaba, la preocupación.

"si, solo un sueño raro…"no quería de hablar de esto, no ahora, sobretodo no de mi tiempo en que no tenía a nadie, no puedo hablar de eso sin sonar frágil o solo parecer alguien que busca compasión "pero ya estoy mejor ¿vez?" me forcé a mí mismo a sonreír, no engañaba a nadie con esto.

No me gusta.

"bien, bien, creo que habrá que tener cuidado con él, o_ eso_" dio vistazo rápido al chico "no se si siquiera si es una persona".

"pues yo solo veo a un niño asustado y sin familia o amigos" y me gane una mueca algo confusa de Astrid que se transformó a una de comprensión.

Desdentado hecho una mirada de vez en cuando al chico, cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando y cuando se daba cuenta volvía a mirarme a mí con una expresión lúdica, no podía evitar dar le una sonrisa sincera a él.

Sin decir mucho más y después de limpiarme por supuesto, bueno, una gran parte. Montamos a nuestros dragones pero Astrid fue la que se llevó al chico, la verdad se lo dije yo porque tuve suficiente con la última vez.

Mientras ella volvía al pueblo yo fui a avisar al resto de que lo encontramos. El día ya estaba en sus últimas horas de luz, era tiempo de volver, comer y dormir, aunque posiblemente no sea tan sencillo esta vez.

* * *

Esa cría humana, era muy raro, parecía que tenía pánico y demasiado miedo. Y eso que se dio cuenta de quien eran los que estaban con él y apenas hubo tiempo para saber que pasaba, sea lo que sea que le hizo a mi cría, si lo vuelve a hacer, por mucho miedo que tenga, pánico o lo que sea, me tirare contra él.

Regresamos al pueblo y los otros también estaban muy confundidos cuando le explique lo sucedido y el tema de los ojos de ese muchacho.

[[Esto sí que es sorprendente]] una de las cabezas del zippleback, barf, dijo con asombro.

[[Sorprendente no, extraño, lo que sí es sorprendente es que pudiera mandar y recibir pensamientos]] la otra cabeza belch

[[He ¿y si podemos hablar con nuestros humanos a través de él? Podría tener esas conversaciones que nunca tuve con el mío]] meatlug tenía un buen punto, no se me había ocurrido, pero...

[[el tema de que él no puede hablar]] dijo belch y seguido barf [[bueno, no como uno de su tipo]]

[[Si, pero para cuando pueda hablar ¿Qué opináis? ¿Desdentado, hookfang?]]

[[A mi déjenme fuera de esos chismeríos, no es lo mío]] hookfang parecía desinteresando.

No es que no me interese tampoco, pero creo que se están olvidando de que ese niño tiene también su familia [[creo que es mejor no apresurarse demasiado]]

Los neonatos estaba en silencio, salvo los gemelos que estaba hablando de cosas sin sentido con lo que hacer cuando vean al chico cara a cara, parecían demasiado entusiasmados y con la típica sonrisa de cuando planeaban algo.

"¿y bien? ¿Qué crees que hará tu padre con ese chico?"patapez rompió el silencio

"no lo sé" tenía una mirada algo sobria, pensando seguro en los posibles resultados. No hace falta decir que su padre es de mente cerrada, seguro desde su punto de vista ve al chico como un demonio o algo similar, no nos deja mucho margen para una oportunidad.

"¿seguro que no fue un efecto de la luz o algo parecido que te hizo ver eso en sus ojos? ¡Venga ya! ¿Esperas que me crea que en verdad tenia esos ojos?" patán y su escepticismo, no cree nada hasta tenerlo delante.

No tardamos en llegar a la aldea, aterrizamos en medio de la plaza y Astrid se nos acercó desde donde estaba, no muy lejos de las puertas del gran salón.

"¡chicos! Chicos, tenemos problemas" genial, lo que me esperaba, y mi cría tampoco se sorprendió mucho.

"¿más problemas? Pero ni siquiera sé cuáles que otros problemas teníamos antes" tuffnut dijo confundido, si me dieran un pescado cada vez que es se confunde por algo, ahora estaría con el triple de mi tamaño.

"so idiota, el chico ojos de rendija" ruffnut le dio un puñetazo en el hombro al bajar de su dragón, aunque en verdad sus ojos no son siempre rendijas. Los otros también bajaron de los dragones, aunque algunos más aturdidos que otros.

Hiccup suspiro y miro a Astrid "déjame adivinar, está relacionado con mi padre"

"sí y no. bueno, quizás fue más bien la causa del problema pero ahora…" hizo una pausa, parece que quiere evitar todo lo posible decirlo buscando las palabras _adecuadas_.

"solo suéltalo" hiccup parecía que sea lo que sea que le iba a contar él ya lo habría visto venir.

"tu padre, el jefe, está decidiendo que hacer con el ahora mismo, en el gran salón, él y el resto de y algunos otros vikingos más" ella parecía preocupada, seguro que antes de eso paso algo más, pero no lo dijo.

"¿Esto es enserio? Todo este alboroto ¿por un crio que ni siquiera puede hablar, uno que recién sale de las puertas de la muerte y además que se cae por un acantilado? ¿Hablamos del mismo crio inútil?" patán soltó con un desprecio casi venenoso, se notaba que estaba confundido, bueno, ahora sí puedo compararlo a tuffnut en estos momentos.

Hubo silencio, nadie parecía romper lo…

[[Oye, ¿no pasara nada? Después de todo es uno de su especie]] ahora si parecía que Hookfang estaba interesando, o más bien con cierta preocupación, yo no sé lo que es capaz de hacer un vikingo ante esta situación, o más el padre de mi cría, pero con lo que dijo bocón lo que casi hizo Estoico…

"ocurra lo que ocurra, ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar" oh gracias por romper esta tención, mi cría hizo una pausa y prosiguió "nos vemos mañana, si tenemos suerte… vámonos amigo" se dirigió a mí y caminamos hacia la casa, el resto también se dispersó, me parece raro que atan no haya dicho nada, solo se quejó a lo bajo y poco más de eso.

Yo también me despedí del resto y entre a la casa tras hiccup, sin mucha distracción pasamos al segundo piso, se cambió de ropa a una más limpia, una que no estaba babeada por mí, como me gusta molestarlo a veces con eso.

"¡oh dioses! ¡Que estrés! ¡Y todo en un _día_!" se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando al techo "¿quieres tú también agregar algo más a este día?". Yo negué con la cabeza 'no creo que con hoy ya tuviste suficientes problemas'.

"si, lo suponía. Bueno, con todo esto por lo menos mi padre se olvidara un poco del el tema de los bersekers" parecía que intentaba de auto convencerse de que había algo bueno de todo esto, no con mucho éxito la verdad "¿a quién trato de engañar? Esto se ve mal se mire por donde se mire".

Me acerque a su cama y de mi cabeza sobre su cálida barriga y solté una serie de sonidos como antes diciendo 'siempre encuentras una solución' el sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi cuello yo ronroneo.

"gracias compañero, siempre sabes cómo hacer que me sienta mejor" estaba más calmado y escuchaba su ritmo cardiaco con claridad, también me a mí me hacía sentir mejor "bueno, creo que es mejor que no vayamos a dormir" abrió la boca bastante grande, mostraba los dientes exhalando aire y haciendo un sonido profundo, un síntoma de que estaba cansado, o eso es lo le pasa a los humanos.

Levante mi cabeza y me dirigí a mi piedra, aún era muy pronto para irse a dormir, no había anochecido siquiera, pero los eventos de hoy le ha quitado toda las energía que disponía, tendré un oído alerta por ti.

* * *

Mire a las cadenas de mis muñecas conectadas a otras en mis piernas ¿Por qué me tratan como un prisionero?

"¿Están locos? Por el amor de Freya ¡Es solo un crio!" alce la mirada para solo a una multitud de personas frente a mí, y en medio de todos un hombre, extremadamente corpulento, una barba roja y una característica mirada de desprecio fijada en mí.

Estaba en lo que parecía que era un comedor a mis espaldas, pero delante, solo un montón de personas reunidas alrededor de un círculo de piedra con una fogata en el interior, este sitio seria agradable si no fuera en esta situación.

"¡¿solo un crio?! ¡Solo mira sus ojos! ¡Es un demonio!" otro hombre alzo más la voz haciendo que me estremeciera, aquí solo habían dos lados, los que juzgaban por mis ojos y los que no.

"¡_silencio_! Esto no es ningún debate, estamos aquí para declarar una sentencia a esta… abominación" el hombre corpulento de la barba roja había hablado, no me gustaba, era la misma voz del hombre de esta mañana, el que me había tratado con calidez, no me lo podía creer, abrí mis ojos como platos ante esas palabras tan envenenadas _¿es en verdad él la misma persona?_

Un monto de ideas salía de la multitud "echarlo de la isla", "ahogarlo", "encerrarlo" pero uno que otro que quería que me dejaran, pero esas peticiones eran ahogadas por los gritos de los otros. Solo podía bajar la cabeza ante lo inevitable…

"vamos, vamos ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco?" parecía como si estuviera susurrando, pero podía escuchar hablar a esa persona de tono gracioso, alce la mirada otra vez para encontrarle. Esta vez con resultados, estaba al lado de él hombre corpulento.

"dices eso porque no viste lo que paso cuando intercambiamos miradas" su tono es firme, inquebrantable y dominante. No parece que quiera cambiar de opinión en lo más mínimo.

Nadie concordaba una sentencia, eche un último vistazo al hombre corpulento, esperando un pequeño rayo de esperanza, algo que dijera que tenía dudas, lo que fuese. Por un momento me había parecido ver algo, pero no se el que, solo abrió la boca para decir algo pero paro casi de inmediato dando un golpe a la madera delante de él.

"¡callaos! Estamos en un punto muerto y nadie parece opinar lo mismo, esta reunión queda aplazada, estara encerrado hasta entonces" siempre que él hablaba todo el mundo hacia silencio, como si tuviera siempre la última palabra. Respetado y temido al mismo tiempo, está claro que él era el jefe aquí.

Otras dos personas se me acercaron enganchando me por debajo de los brazos y dejando mis piernas colgando por encima del suelo alejándome por momentos de donde estaba y llevándome a la puerta que antes estaba a mis espaldas.

Lo que ocurrió después fue una incómoda caminata a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, una estructura de madera que tenía como 4 celda dentro, por lo menos eran espaciosas, aunque el piso de madera me daba la sensación de que estaba astillado. Me dejaron en una lejos de la entrada dejándome en su interior, pero no antes sin quitarme los grilletes de brazos y piernas.

Quería ignorar todas esas palabras "monstruos, demonio, cosa…" primero mudo y ciego, ahora mudo y despreciado _¿a quién he enfadado como para merecer esto?_ Deje mi cuerpo tumbado en el suelo, ya he perdido la conciencia múltiples veces, pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que estar ahí y dormir _por lo menos pude estar fuera _aunque no como yo quería.

Me desperté en mitad de la noche sin ningún motivo aparente, pero me tenía más bien como si estuviera dormido, _lo que faltaba, soñando también que estoy atrapado. _

[[No estas soñando, bueno, no del todo]] he, es la voz de ese dragón, nunca antes me había alegrado tanto por un dragón.

[[Perdón por, ya sabes, lo de antes, huir de ustedes en la cala… no estaba en mi mejor momento]]

[[Si, ya, ese es el menor de tus problemas ahora, pero sea lo que sea que le hiciste a hiccup en ese momento, no lo hagas otra vez]] ahora aprecia muy enfadado por eso, bueno, esto pinta mal por momentos.

[[Si ni siquiera sé que hice, solo paso, sin más, por cierto ¿Qué hice?]] Yo estaba confundido, solo recuerdo haber esquivado a la chica, después el chico y yo intercambiamos miradas y después me encuentro en esa sala.

[[No lose, pero solo trata de evitar "eso"]] sabe menos o igual que yo… [[¿Qué paso ahí dentro?]] De molesto a preocupado _¿Cuántos cambios va a tener por segundo? _[[Hare como que no oí eso]]

[[Adiós intimidad, parece que nadie se ponía de acuerdo en qué hacer con migo, asique se pospuso esa "reunión", la verdad podías no haberme traído devuelta a mi perdición]] nos quedamos sin intercambiar más pensamientos, o lo que sea.

[[Yo que tu ni seguiría por ese camino, claro, si es que quieres que te saquemos]]

[[Está bien señor mandon ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la situación a tu favor? Comienza a ser molesto]]

[[No es mi culpa que seas míster afortunado]] su sarcasmo no me molesto, como deseaba golpear algo ahora mismo, estaba furioso, no con él ni nadie en particular, solo estaba enfadado con todo.

[[Tranquilo muchacho, solo estaba bromeando]] otra vez no sé cómo hace para leer me como si fuera un libro abierto.

[[No estoy enfadado por eso. Solo, estoy furioso, con todo, déjame tranquilo, esta vez solo quiero estar asolas con migo mismo]] casi al instante deje de notar nada, y regrese a la paz del sueño

* * *

Paso un bastante tiempo desde que hiccup se había envuelto en la manta y yo había quemado mi cama, se escuchaba pasos pesados en el piso de abajo, solo una persona, era el padre de mi cría, sus pasos eran más fuertes de lo costumbre, estaba furioso.

Si estaba enfadado eso solo podía significar una cosa, algo no salió como él quería.

Paso el resto de la noche, tuve un sueño ligero, dormía aunque estaba consciente de lo que ocurría alrededor, pero igual me sentía bien descansado. Abrí mis ojos para irar en la habitación, pude ver dos cosas para destacar, un hilo de luz desde la ventana y la cama de mi cria.

Eche un soplido y entrecerré los ojos, mi cría seguía durmiendo, y eso que el sol ya había salido.

Bueno, siempre duerme un poco más después de que salga el sol, o si no lo despierto antes. Aunque ese no sería el caso hoy, necesitaba descansar, a saber lo que nos espera este día.

Baje de la pierda e abría la ventana lo suficiente como para ver afuera, pero no tanto para que no se colaran mucho la luz al interior.

Empezaba a haber actividad en el pueblo, la habitual en estos momentos de la mañana, intente comunicarme con el chico nuevamente pero sin respuesta.

Paso el tiempo y hiccup aún no se despertaba, tiempo de mi intervención. Lo primero que hice fue dar tirones a la manta, después de descubrir parte de su pierna el tiro para abrigarse otra vez, ya empezamos.

Lo siguiente que hice fue empujarle con mu hocico, gorgoteo en respuesta de que esta vez sí que parecía despertarse, pero se volvió a dormir, '¿se puede saber cuánto tiempo más seguirás durmiendo?' tenía que recurrir a mi último recurso, lamer su cara hasta despertarlo.

Comencé a acercar mi cara a la de él respirando mi aliento y antes de que comenzara a lamer lo el ya abrió los ojos y se apartó con una mueca de asqueo.

"vale, vale, ya estoy despierto, no hace falta tener que bañarme otra vez, no se ¿lo que queda de mi vida" asentí satisfecho y canturreó en respuesta 'si no hago esto, no te levantarías'

"ya, si, muy gracioso" y como un pensamiento importante le viniera a la mente cambio la cara a uno de shock "o rayos, me olvide por completo del niño" no hacía falta pensar mucho a quien se refería.

"venga, tenemos que encontrar a bocón y al resto" salió de la cama poniéndose los zapatos, al salir de la casa sin toparnos con Estoico por suerte. La primera parada fue la herrería a nuestro encuentro con bocón

* * *

Las noches en cautiverio eran frías y de las primeras hubo una tormenta, no sé cómo no sufro el frio, pero sin esas noches frías yo me estaría asando de calor en ese sitio, en varios momentos pensaba que se había desatado el infierno.

Mi cordura había sido tocada y deteriorada, lo que me mantenía aun en la realidad eran breves charlas y discusiones con ese dragón… que algunas más parecían interrogatorios.

Yo había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya que me dormía sin importar la hora, quería estar lejos de la realidad pero siempre volvía a ella como el abrazo de un amigo después de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo. Pero desdentado me había dicho que no había pasado más de 4 días, yo lo sentía como si hubiera pasado más tiempo.

Hasta que el quinto día algo cambio, algo se sentía diferente, no en mi celda, si no afuera, se escuchaban voces pero no eran de los guardias pero yo sabía que era alguien conocido. Reprimí el impulso de levantarme y de hablar, aunque no sabía si ahora tenía la capacidad, había desistido en siquiera hablar estos días como también de ver mis ojos en el reflejo del agua que me servían cada día.

Esos ojos me miraban y reaccionaban a cada emoción que tenía, actuaban como _míos _pero se sentían tan extraño y al mismo tiempo como si siempre los hubiera tenido, no distinguí la primera vez que había algún cambio en mi visión, si veía más o menos en la oscuridad, solo tenía delante la luz cegadora del día.

Pero ahora solo una oscura celda.

Las voces ahora estaban delante de la entrada del edificio, no me esforcé en distinguir lo que decían, tan solo me quede tumbado contra la pared, a la espera. Temía que fuera ese hombre corpulento con la sentencia _adecuada _para mí.

Y tenía razón, al abrirse la puerta estaba el, el hombre de tono chistoso y para mi sorpresa, ¿¡hiccup¡? Puse una cara perpleja, no sabía ni que pensar, si era bueno o malo, si me iba a liberar o a condenar en consecuencia mis pupilas se dilataron, supongo que ya no eran ovalados.

Pero su presencia no era lo único diferente, la mirada del hombre corpulento, si seguía siendo firme y decidido, pero no había desprecio o ese odio ciego.

"solo una oportunidad, después de eso no prometo nada más" el hombre corpulento soltó esas palabras en un tono solemne… ¡él es como un changewing!

Todo lo que pude hacer es mirar a hiccup y el otro hombre, ambos parecían satisfechos.

"no es como que haya poca confianza ni nada, pero realmente estaba escéptico de que cambiaras de aparecer" desde principio a fin esas palabras fueron ignoradas por el hombre corpulento, bueno o eso quiso parecer, solo lo miro de reojo.

"hiccup, recuerda, tu serás su responsable directo, lo que el haga a partir de ahora tú te hagas cargo, no me hagas arrepentirme de esto" hizo un gesto a la celda y el guardia que se había quedado al margen entro y abrió los barrotes que me mantenían cautivo, sin grilletes ni nada de esa clase esta vez pero si una mirada de desconcierto y desconfianza del carcelero.

"¿acaso parece que sea caspas de causar problemas?" hiccup parecía decir con cautela esas palabras extendiendo los brazos a su lado como si estuviera señalando a sí mismo, obtuve una respuesta silenciosa y una mirada penetrante de su padre, como si eso dijera todo.

Intente evitar el contacto visual a los ojos del hombre corpulento, lo que menos quiero ahora es invocar a su ira.

"en el pasado quien fue el que casi incendia la herrería, el que se metió en múltiples problemas en las redadas, el que…" el hombre de tono chistoso enumeraba con sus dedos y su garfio como contador pero fue cortado por hiccup de que se entendía a donde quería llegar. Que él no era un buen ejemplo de_ aparentar _de no poder causar problemas.

"chico, espero que sepas de lo que estoy hablando, quiero creer que eres…" rápidamente asentí, no quería escuchar el resto, sea lo que sea que iba a decir, no me importaba, quería que supiese que sigo siendo una persona.

"bien, en resumen, si metes la pata, estas a tu suerte" el del tono chistoso se rio como si acabara de contar un chiste, uno malo.

Se dieron la vuelta y dejaron vía libre para salir, una de las primeras cosas que me vino a la mente, fue, una ducha, al segundo día ya no soportaba mi propio sudor y la sensación pegajosa que dejaba al secarse.

"bueno, eso fue mejor de lo que me imagine" hiccup estaba mirando hacia afuera cuando los dos hombres se alejaban "por cierto, ese es mi padre, el temible Estoico el basto, encantador ¿verdad?" sarcasmo, la alegría de cada conversación con el dragón, ahora veo ambos tenían eso en común, yo solo hice una sonrisa triste y asentí, por un momento yo me declaraba asesinado por su padre.

Un peligro sin dudarlo dos veces.

El dragón negro, se asomó por el borde del edificio y se aproximó a hiccup

[[Te dije que salidas de ahí]]

[[Si, pero omitiste varios detalles, por ejemplo el tiempo que tardaría]]

[[Minucias, le debes una grande a mi humano]] su humano, ¿se refiere a hiccup? Bueno, ¿quién otro podría ser?

Caminamos para adentrarnos en la aldea, pronto se unieron a nosotros unos jóvenes, y la chica del otro día, al verla di un paso atrás inconscientemente.

"woooh, asombroso. ¡Mira sus ojos!" uno hombre de pelo largo, rubio y que tenía también por delante de sus hombros el pelo, y su similar pero en femenino, gemelos, similares, pero no demasiado, creo.

"uh, eso debe de dar muy buenos sustos a la gente por la noche" ambos se me acercaron y se pusieron a cada lado de mí, yo me encogí de hombros ya que su sonrisa maliciosa no decía nada bueno.

"eh, dejarle un respiro, él no es ningún juguete para vuestras bromas pesadas" la chica rubia, hablaba mientras quitaba el fleco que le tapaba un ojo y el hombre a su lado, bastante corpulento para su tamaño o edad, parecía fascinado al mirarme, era inevitable sentirme incomodo ante esta atención.

Eso sí, me causo gracia la cara de perpleja de otro que parecía el típico bruto y musculoso. No decía palabras, solo se quedó con la boca abierta.

[[Ya te acostumbraras]]

Mire hacia atrás, el dragón parecía divertirse con todo esto y de mi incomodidad

"no te preocupes, no muerden" hiccup me susurro desde atrás, al lado de desdentado y miro a los gemelos "bueno, no todos".

[[Tranquilizadoras palabras]] puse una cara de decepción y aburrida, dándole énfasis a lo que quería decir y trasmitir.

"mejor te los presento" extiende una mano señalando a la chica rubia, con falda con pinchos, hombreras y cinturón de calavera, vendas en los brazos aunque no tenía heridas realmente y una banda que mantenía el pelo en su posición, tenía más cosas, botas incluidas claro está, pero no voy a estar mirando su aspecto de arriba abajo.

"ella es Astrid, la última vez no hubo mucho tiempo para hablar y eso. He, si, mala primera impresión" ella me dio un saludo, hice lo mismo, pero con la mano con una sonrisa apenas formada. Luego señalo a los gemelos, mire a uno y al otro "ellos son Ruffnut y Tuffnut".

[[¿Quién es quién?]] Miraba a uno y a otro confundido

[[El chico es tuffnut y la chica ruffnut]] desdentado calmo mis dudas, para variar.

"Tuffnut, el mismo, no encontraras un vikingo tan mortal como… yo" no se ganó más que la mirada incomprensible de todos y un puñetazo de su hermana, entonces comenzó la pelea, todos pasaron de largo.

[[Supongo que no me tengo que preocupar por liarme con los nombres]] rodé mis ojos, pero creo que eso solo dio una idea equivocada para aquellos que no estaban en la "conversación"

"El que te mira con tanta fascinación y entusiasmo es patapez" señalo al chico rebosante de carne.

"tengo tantas preguntas, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué relación tienes con los dragones? ¿Puedes entendernos, sabes escribir?" después de eso comenzó a tartamudear y fue cortado por Astrid diciendo que era demasiadas preguntas que no tendrían respuestas.

"y el mudo patán" señalo al segundo hico corpulento y al escuchar la palabra mudo cambio la cara a uno de enfado.

"he, yo no soy mudo, ¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos con ese cerca?" hizo un gesto con la mano hacia mí.

"vale, es diferente, pero eso no tiene significar gran cosa" hiccup acudió a mi defensa.

"¿Diferente? ¿_Diferente_? por el amor de… ¡eso, no es solo diferente!" mi corazón se hundió, él tenía razón. Por mucho que todo parecía mejorar, aun había personas que opinaban lo mismo que él.

Después de eso, la conversación termino con el saliendo mal, ya que Astrid y hiccup me defendían, y los gemelos estaba neutrales, si me veían como monstruo o una persona no lo decían, seguían con sus ideas de usarme para cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese para gastar bromas.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero no lo fue, al llegar a la plaza llegaron unos dragones, Gronckle, Zippleback y Nadder pero cuando llego una pesadilla monstruosa. Regreso el miedo, imágenes de llamas, mi casa ardiendo y la pesadilla que casi me mata.

Me escondí detrás de desdentado, el parecía desconcertado ante mi reacción, lleve mi mano a mi hombro derecho donde recuerdo que me había herido la noche del incendio, bajo la camisa tenía una cicatriz, desde el hombro derecho hasta el un poco más abajo cerca del pecho.

Mi instinto de conservación me decía que me fuera corriendo, quería correr, huir, esconderme. Pero también quería quedarme bajo protección de alguien.

[[No dejes que me encuentre]] mande ese único pensamiento al furia nocturna y el me respondió preguntando porque, no le conteste.

El grupo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tras desdentado, pero la cabeza de un zippleback se asomó por un costado de desdentado y fue entonces cuando el resto notaron mi ausencia, uno tras otro comenzaron a mirar tras desdentado y los dragones también, cuando me vio la pesadilla sentí como mi corazón se paraba.

Estaba entrando en pánico otra vez, líneas de pensamientos que no pertenecían a desdentado comenzaron a venir a mi cabeza, pero ahora solo eran un murmullo más que palabras, no podía pensar o actuar, pero mis piernas actuaron por sí mismas y corrí, corrí y corrí, corrí sin rumbo.

Solo pude escapar durante un rato hasta que me acorralaron, pero fueron los gemelos, Astrid y hiccup los que me acorralaron, me atraparon y luego me llevaron a la arena de los dragones, el resto de los jóvenes y los dragones estaba ahí, y para mi desgracia, la pesadilla estaba incluido en el grupo.

Los dragones sabios ya a lo que le tenía miedo pero los jóvenes aun no sabía que pasaba, solo quería alejarme de la pesadilla, pero menos mal que yo estaba en una punta de la arena y el en la otra. Esto era una arena de combate, pero lo llamaron academia de dragones. Oh si, y yo estaba esta vez con cuerdas que me sujetaban las piernas y los brazos detrás de mí, observando lo que parecía que estaban dando lecciones sobre dragones, comportamientos y esas cosas.

Yo había pedido ayuda a los dragones para que me desaten, la gronckle y desdentado prometieron ayudarme si no volvía a salir corriendo y se los prometí, pero que mantendría un ojo puesto en la pesadilla monstruosa aunque esta parecía más intrigado, su sed de sangre seguro lo mantiene muy bien oculto, como los detesto.

* * *

N.A:Se me fue la mano escribiendo en este capitulo XD. bueno, tratare de que no se mas largo si alguno le molesta que sean tan largos, si no, seguiré escribiendo hasta donde pueda.

supongo que si están leyendo esto hasta este capitulo es que les esta gustando la historia, o eso me gustaría pensar.

la partes de hipo no las hice muy largas en comparación con las de desdentado, pero yo creo que es mas interesante los pensamientos de desdentado que las de hipo que apenas sabe lo que sabe desdentado xd.

ideas para **cambiar la forma de ****diálogos** en la historia:

_He estado pensado que en vez de que los diálogos sean con esto "dialogo" y usar mas como un libro que usan estos -dialogo-, por lo menos me seria mas cómodo para algunas cosas.

_Para el tema de mandar pensamientos también pensé cambiarlo a ::dialogo:: en vez de [[dialogo]].

no dudéis en hacer algún comentario/critica, sea lo que sea, si como esta yendo la historia o como esta escrita es interesante, si tiene demasiado dialogo, si no tiene suficiencia, que desarrolle un poco mas las actitudes de los personajes.

algo que me ayude a que al leer la historia no se haga pesada, aburrida o monótona.

aun tengo la sensación de que no esta siendo interesante :/. desde mi punto de vista me gusta, pero yo la escribo y si no me gusta algo va mal xd, pero yo seguiré escribiendo, y si de alguna forma alguien me dice que es lo que me falta o lo que le sobra por lo menos sera mas interesante para que lo lean.

editado el 8 de julio del 2014


	4. capitulo 4 escamas

A.N: El cambio de en la expresiones lo aplicare para el capítulo 5, al final dejare todo tal cual, excepto con el tema del idioma de los dragones y la forma de insinuar algo usare los las comillas = 'dialogo'

**nombres originales y en español**:

hiccup = hipo

Fishlegs = patapez

Snotlut = patan

Toohless = Desdentado

Gobber = Bocón

Stoick = Estoico

Gemelos

Ruffnut = la chica

Tuffnut = el chico

Hookfang = garfios

meatlug = barrilete

barf = vomito (cabeza de la izquierda)

belch = eructo (cabeza de la derecha)

Zippleback = cremallerus

nip dragon = menta de dragon

monstrous nightmare = pesadilla monstruosa

sin mas preámbulo, el capitulo ¡que vuelen las palabras! y disfruten su contenido

esto tube que ponerlo en otros capitulos, ahora me pondre a agregarlo:

No soy dueño de "how to train your dragon" y los personajes son propiedad de dreamworks a excepción de gisli.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 escamas**

Cuando por fin Salí de mi cautiverio me hubiera gustado hacer 3 cosas muy importantes, lo primero, haber disfrutado mas del viento y el sol, lo segundo, una buena ducha y por último y no menos importante, comer una pieza de carne jugosa y asada a fuego lento.

Esos pocos placeres que estos días he sido privado, yo diría que eso fue lo que más podía resaltar, pero ahora estoy tenía que observar sin poder aguantar mi propio aburrimiento mirando a jóvenes vikingos aprendiendo, o simulando aprender a como "entrenar" a los dragones, o tratar con los que ya tenían.

Tres de ellos parecían que las cosas le entraban por un oído y salía por el otro, los gemelos y patán, por suerte el nombre de "patán" era fácil de recordad, ya que esa era su actitud, lo de los gemelos, siempre me olvido de a quien le pertenecía el nombre.

El llamado patapez parecía que el tema de los dragones le fascinaba, el único que parecía medianamente normal era Astrid. No puedo evitar pensar que ella es más vikingo de lo que el resto podrán llegar a ser, aparte de eso hiccup lleva y ejecuta los planes para la enseñanza.

Termine tumbándome en el suelo de piedra de la academia ¡que aburrimiento! Ahora mismo sería un buen momento para poder practicar en mi manejo de un bastón o como me gusta llamarlo, palo de combate.

Por suerte los dragones ahora estaba haciendo unos ejercicios con los otros, asique me libre de las preguntas de algunos de ellos, por lo general casi todas era de la gronckle. Yo también me entere de algunas cosas. Como que a nuestras armas lo llaman dientes, eso me causo gracia, lo que me borro la sonrisa es que nos llaman crías, a mí, a hiccup y al resto, pero al resto más como neonatos.

Seguro que si alguno lo supiera dirían lo mismo que yo "no soy tan pequeño", venga ya, no soy ningún bebe o cría, dame un cuchillo y un bastón y me las puedo apañar por mí mismo.

No entiendo el cómo, pero en menos de un día y ya me sentía como que al fin algo había vuelto a la normalidad, apartando el aburrimiento al fin estoy, despreocupado. El estrés ya desapareció, pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se me olvido, ¡la pesadilla!

Tan rápido como recordé a la pesadilla levante la cabeza del suelo y mire al grupo, la pesadilla aún estaba con el resto, pero ahora todo el mundo se estaba riendo, parece que quemo cierta zona de patán. No me tengo que descuidar otra vez con ese cerca, aunque su objetivo tampoco me caiga bien.

Cuando al fin terminaron esas enseñanzas, todos montaron los dragones, la idea era volar de regreso al pueblo, yo en mi mente tenía otros planes, pero como si pudiera expresarlas a otros que no fueran los dragones y tampoco podía escribir, no tenía papel, un cuchillo, un palo y ninguna otra cosa con la que podría escribir.

Me subí sobre desdentado, detrás de hiccup, yo solo era un pasajero, me negué al principio, quería caminar, estirar las piernas un rato, pero aún me temblaban después de haber corriendo a todo pulmón para escapar antes.

Es increíble, era asombroso, el viento se sentía tan bien, mejor que cuando me quedaba sobre la cornisa de un sitio y me quedaba ahí para sentir la brisa de la mañana, escuchar las olas y la espuma con el sonido del viento y el aire salado.

Dijeron que tomaron las vistas panorámicas, me resulto gracioso ya que ambos habían pensado en lo mismo, primero lo dijo desdentado y luego cuando estábamos en el aire lo dijo hiccup, cuesta creer que ellos no se comuniquen de alguna forma u otra.

Volar era increíble, y más en el atardecer, en el vuelo evitaba todo lo posible en contacto físico con hiccup, yo me sujetaba más a la silla de montar, sí, pero donde me sostenía era la parte de atrás, tenía que tener los brazos en una posición incómoda, pero sostener los hombros de hiccup o la cintura, a mí me resultaba más incómodo, además de que seguro que lo hacía solo afectaría a su equilibrio.

Disfrute del vuelo, en todo lo que pude, pero en algunos momentos tuve que sujetarme de hiccup de los hombros, ya cuando volábamos en línea recta y a una velocidad algo elevada. Pero solo un poco, lo suficiente para que mi agarre a la silla estuviera en duda.

Regresamos a la aldea, vale, lo admito, yo tenía pensado caminar, pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho, fue refrescante, un efecto relajante y familiar. Quería volar un poco más, pero no lo dije a desdentado y a hiccup, como si pudiera aun no lo hubiera dicho.

Baje antes que el deslizándome por el costado de desdentado, cuando hiccup me miro, yo solo sonreí y levante el pulgar para intentar expresar mi aprobación o mejor dicho que me gusto el vuelo. Desdentado no me pregunto, supongo que otra vez de alguna forma leyó mis emociones.

Mire a las casas, había una con cabezas de un nadder tallada en el techo de una, luego en otra la de las cabezas de un Zippleback en otra, me asombraron el detalle, si no fuera por la luz del sol pensaría que eran auténticas.

Hiccup me llamo la atención, al mirarlo él estaba enfrente de una de las casas, el entro y luego desdentado. Yo no entre, me quede mirando el interior desde el borde de la puerta.

En el interior estaba caliente, un calor alimentado por una fogata en el medio de la sala, un fuego controlado por que estaba en un agujero y piedras que lo separaba de la madera, era igual de grande por dentro como parecía por fuera, apenas había muebles, solo, cillas, una cama, una mesa y luego una tabla de madera donde se prepararía la comida, sin olvidar los embutidos colgados de una biga.

Solo se dieron la vuelta para verme cuando hiccup llego a la mesa con las sillas.

[[¿No vas a entrar?]] Me extraña que no haya perdido ya la paciencia con migo.

Antes de que pudiera responder alguien de manos grandes me empujo al interior de la casa, intente resistirme, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era abrumadora. No le costó mucho para llevarme a una silla, mire a esa persona, era Estoico.

Todos mis pensamientos fueron congelados en el acto, solo estaba el ahora y mi cuerpo alerta. Él se alejó pero no antes sin dedicarle un saludo a su hijo y saco una cesta de detrás de una de las vigas, eso no lo había visto, pero olía algo salado ¿tendrá sal ahí dentro? No, lo dudo, la sal por sí sola no huele. Intentaba adivinar, pero sacudí mi cabeza y me hice otra pregunta ¿Cómo es que puedo oler el contenido a esta distancia?

Abrió la tapa del contenedor y lo volcó mostrando una cantidad de peces, bacalaos, atún y no sé qué más, no se mucho de peces, abrí la boca e hice una mueca de disgusto, era fresco pero eso no quita el hecho que era crudo y que hizo un sonido viscoso. Desdentado se acercó a la pila y comenzó a comer uno por uno y deslizándolo por su garganta, algunos los lanzaba al aire y los atrapaba como si de un juego se tratara.

Asique prefieren pescado y no a las personas, bueno, por lo menos el sí, quién sabe si eso se aplica con los otros dragones, mejor me guardo esa pregunta no vaya a no gustarme la respuesta, o lo que ocurra después.

El hombre corpulento regreso a la meza con dos platos también con peces, pero estos estaba cocinados, destripados y solo tengo que quitarle las espinas, en el plato también estaba algunas verduras y lechuga, pero yo nunca eh sido de comer eso, el sabor si, el masticarlo y tragarlo ya es otra historia.

Regreso con un plato mucho más grande con una pata de cerdo, la dejo en el medio, dentro del mismo plato había otro con pescado y verduras, ese lo dejo en el extremo de la mesa, donde va el cabecilla de la familia normal mente.

La cena trascurrió en silencio, salvo por el sonido de los cubiertos y el sonido al comer de desdentado.

Hiccup miro a su padre y luego al suelo, como si este tuviera algo que el buscaba "entonces, papa ¿Qué tal el día?" Parecía que estaba forzando a iniciar una conversación con su padre y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él.

"otra vez alguien ha tumbado a los yaks, una casa se incendió y cierto grupo de jóvenes causaron alboroto en el pueblo" ups ¿para qué hablaste? Me encogí en mi propio asiento, como si en verdad me estuviera diciendo esas palabras a mí.

"he he, si, seguro te ríes cuando te cuente lo ocurrido" se froto el brazo y volvió a mirar a otro lado.

"no hay nada de qué hablar, ya me contaron lo sucedido" volvieron a sus platos, y sirviéndose Estoico parte de la carne del muslo de cerdo en el suyo en ese momento la tensión era tan espesa que creía que a podía cortar con un cuchillo, era asfixiante.

Yo termine mi comida antes que hiccup y desdentado ya se estaba comiendo sus últimos peces, dos o tres quedaban, yo deje la lechuga, la zanahoria sin tocar en el plato. Me dijo que mi cama estaba arriba, en la habitación de hiccup ¿está hablando enserio? ¿Acaso no tengo intimidad o algo? No quiero estar vigilado a cada momento.

Solo pude hacer un soplido moviendo ligeramente mi fleco, subí las escaleras, al llegar arriba del todo abrí la puerta, lo primero que vi, fue una pared, luego mire a mi derecha y vi una cama que estaba dando la espalda al oeste, donde se oculta el sol y delante una ventana por el este, una buena forma de contemplar el amanecer al despertarse.

Pero había otra cama que estaba más en la oscuridad de la sala, estaba dando la espalda al norte pero no estaba pegada a la pared ya que por el tema de que en el segundo piso las únicas paredes rectas es la de la fachada de la casa y la parte trasera de la misma.

Creo que se nota cual es mi cama, pero nadie me va a quitar mi baño, ya me iré a la playa por la noche, por lo menos para refrescarme, aun me estoy asando vivo.

Yo ya estaba entre la manta de mi cama cuando hiccup y desdentado subieron, enserio cuesta creer que estos dos no se comuniquen de alguna forma, juro por los dioses que sabían lo que el otro estaba diciendo, bueno, más sorprendente por parte de hiccup por entender a desdentado que por parte de desdentado. No sé si los dragones entendían nuestro idioma, pero por lo menos el parecía entender.

No tener horas para dormirme en los días en que estaba encerrado me sirvió para permanecer despierto, hasta que hiccup quedo dormido, desdentado, no estoy seguro si está dormido o no, pero aparte de su respiración estaba muy quieto, me quite la manta que tenía encima. Salí de la cama, lleve mis zapatos, pero no en mis pies, si no en las manos, quería hacer el menor ruido posible.

Recién salí de la casa me puse los zapatos, satisfecho con migo mismo de no desperté a nadie. Pase por un camino a la izquierda desde la casa llegando de esta manera a la playa, hacia frio, y eso era un buen motivo para no bañarme, pero solo será para mojarme un poco.

Me quite los zapatos, me remangue los pantalones y al quitarme la camisa, solo no podía sentir el lado derecho, mi hombro derecho más bien, no le di importancia, después de todo estaba apoyado en ese lado cuando fingía dormir.

Me adentre en el agua, pero sin pasar mis rodillas, empecé a limpiar lo que podía, mis brazos, pecho y un poco de mi espalda, la ausencia de jabón y un cepillo se notaba, la insensibilidad en mi hombro paso cuando pase mi mano por ahí, algo se desprendió de mi hombro al a rascar la zona y cayó al agua.

Mire al agua y para mi sorpresa, era una escama negra, sin pensarlo dos veces fui a ver en mi hombro, tenía el hombro con más de estas escamas negras, intente arrancarlas, pero solo conseguí dolor, tenía miedo, tengo miedo, aplique más agua ya que parecía tener algún efecto sea lo que sea, me alivia, una a una caía al contacto con el agua.

Cuando ya no queda ni una, en el sitio donde tenía que tener la cicatriz en mi hombro, no había nada, ni rastro de que alguna vez tenía una herida. Las escamas negras se las llevo la corriente pero no mi miedo o lo extraño de mi cuerpo. Retrocedí, paso a paso, cuando creo que todo está bien, solo va a peor una y otra vez.

Regrese a la casa, no me preocupe en secar me, solo tal cual había salido del agua me puse la ropa y los zapatos, el viento solo hizo que tuviera más frio, separe mis dientes para evitar tiritar, aunque aún así tiritaba pero no tan ruidoso.

Otra vez, note que algo era diferente, no es el que, me sentía vigilado esta vez, entre en el segundo piso, pero aun parecían dormidos, y su padre recién al entrar también estaba dormido. Mire a desdentado _¿estará despierto? _Si no esta no ha dicho nada.

Me metí en mi cama y me acurruque para poder conservar el calor, quería olvidad, olvidarlo todo.

* * *

No entiendo por qué esa cría salió en mitad de la noche y además regreso mojado en agua salada. No entiendo a algunos humanos.

Hoy fue lo mismo que otros días, me desperté antes que mi cría y la otra estaba aún en las puertas del sueño, pero ahora ya no estaba temblando de frio.

Cuando baje al primer piso vi al jefe alfa del pueblo, ante ese pensamiento sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, al estoico. Los viejos hábitos no se pueden cambiar fácil mente.

Parece que el desayuno de mi cría creo que sea avena, supongo, la cocina de este hombre deja mucho que desear, yo lo no eh probado, pero la actitud de hiccup me lo dice todo.

"Por lo menos uno se ha despertado, buenos días desdentado" dejo de remover la hoya que estaba sobre el fuego de la sala y la movió a la mesa, el olor me era desagradable, bueno, por lo menos yo no como eso.

Cuando termino de hacer los preparativos para la su desayuno el saco una cesta, su contenido, como el de todos los días, _suculentos peses_, lo más fresco como se podía conseguir, salvo si es recién sacado del agua, lo bueno es que los que me dan están sazonados, los hace igual o más sabrosos que uno recién pescados.

Si tan solo ellos pudieran disfrutar de su sabor como lo hago yo, querrían repetir.

Para cuando yo termine de comer hiccup ya se había despertado y su padre ya se había ido, cuando bajo yo seguía acostado no muy lejos de la cesta, me dedico una sonrisa y un saludo.

Ese es el hiccup que tanto me gusta y quiero, feliz, relajado y fuera de peligros, aunque siempre termina atrayendo todo lo opuesto. De una forma u otra.

"buenos días desdentados" en respuesta di un gorgoteo feliz "por un momento pensé que no se iría nunca, ahora sí puedo preparar algo comestible" ya me parecía que tardaba demasiado hoy.

Mientras él se fue a preparar, lo que sea que preparaba, la otra cría bajo por las escaleras con una cara soñolienta que me daba sueño hasta mí de solo verle, vale que dormir un poco mas no me vendría mal… pero ese no es el punto.

[[¿No conciliaste bien el sueño? Porque parece que no le dedicaste mucho tiempo a dormir]]

[[Oh cállate…]] abrió la boca y bostezo [[olvídalo, estoy tan cansado que no voy a discutirte esta vez]]

No volvimos a hablar hasta que hiccup trajo a la mesa lo que había preparado, supongo que era una clase se sopa o algo, aunque olía más sabrosa y el caldo era casi del mismo color de la carne.

"el desayuno, no se tus gusto ni nada, pero ¿a quién no le gusta un caldo de carne? Eso si no le puse muchas especias o verduras, la última vez parece que no tocaste esas cosas en la cena"

[[Al fin alguien que me entiende, aunque indirectamente]] sonrió ante esas palabras, mi cría siempre tiene una solución para todo. Hasta donde yo sé, es capaz de muchas cosas, aunque el mismo ni siquiera ve eso que yo veo en él.

[[Bueno, esa una de sus cualidades]] hice una imitación de sonrisa, una leve que acompañe con un gorgoteo.

"ahora voy con desdentado para volar un rato, nos vemos en la academia ¿de acuerdo?"

El chico asintió con la cabeza, sin perder más tiempo nos pusimos el equipo de vuelo y salimos de la casa y disparándonos al cielo

Realmente en el aire me sentía como si fuéramos uno, yo no le notaba a mi espalda, pero si notaba sus emociones, los movimientos en la aleta eran precisos y la emoción del azar, de ponernos en riesgo en pleno vuelo haciendo trucos improvisados o planeados. Me hacía sentir vivo, ya que no lo hacía solo, en ningún momento, no lo cambiaría por nada.

No existe nada del mismo valor que esta sensación.

Al regresar a la academia los otros neonatos aun no habían llegado, bueno, no todos, patapez estaba y Astrid también, los únicos que no estaban eran patán y los gemelos...

"he ¿y dónde está el chico?" hiccup dijo dirigiéndose a Astrid y patapez.

"¿no estaba contigo?" tan pronto como esas palabras, Astrid estaba ya exasperada por este tema, solo rodo los ojos y se apoyó en stormfly

[[Sabes que pasara ahora ¿no?]] stormfly parecía tener la misma actitud que Astrid en estos momentos, le di una afirmación solo devolviéndole la mirada.

"he, si sobre eso, me fui a volar un rato con desdentado, ¿y patán y los gemelos?"

"si el chico no está, los gemelos y pastan tampoco están, solo se puede pensar una cosa..." patapez hizo una pausa y continuo casi en un chillido de miedo "problemas"

"fantástico" mi cría y su tono sarcástico de siempre, torcí el cuello para ver a hiccup vi que tenía una cara aburrida y molesto "creo que empiezo a sentirme como si fuera mi padre".

No pude evitar sonreír, la responsabilidad es una cosa que es como el fuego, calienta a uno mismo pero también puede quemar si no se tiene cuidado.

No tardamos mucho en salir volando de allí, pero esta vez no nos separamos en grupos, si no individualmente, Patapez a casa de los gemelos, Astrid iría a mirar por el sur del pueblo y nosotros por el norte.

Aunque todo se resumió en un grito garras poso cerca de la casa de los gemelos, cuando Hiccup y yo llegamos vimos al chico correr lejos de los gemelos, tenían una sonrisa maliciosa que llevaban algo en las manos… ¡por todo lo que es la decencia! llevan un pez venenoso ¡una anguila! No podía evitar retroceder ante el olor y mis instintos, pero mi cría quería aterrizar.

Al final me lleve al chico lejos de los gemelos, en respuesta los escuche quejándose ¡soy yo quien debería _quejarse_! ¡Yo y todo ser viviente de la faz de la tierra! Sabía que estaban locos, pero están más de lo que pensé.

El chico tenía una respiración irregular mientras lo llevaba por el aire, lo deje no muy lejos de las granjas al lado del gran pico de piedra hacia el cielo yo aterrice unos metros más delante de donde deje al chico con suavidad.

"Tenía que haber adivinado que los gemelos harían algo, aunque no pese que harían algo en verdad, espero que no vuelva a pasar, sea lo que sea que hicieron" hiccup se bajó de mí y se acercó a él chico.

[[La próxima vez que me asusten y tenga algo similar a un palo, no tendrán tanta suerte, me dan asco las anguilas, más que los peces crudos]] mire hacia hiccup y el chico y el chico parece que pudo aterrizar de pie en la hierba, o por lo menos estaba de pie cuando lo vi.

[[Estoy de acuerdo con las anguilas, con lo de los peces, no sabes lo que te pierdes.]]

"bueno, está claro que llegamos a tiempo ¿no amigo?" hiccup me dio un codazo y gorgoteo.

El chico se cruzó de brazos dando una media sonrisa.

Meatlug y stormfly se acercaron, pero hiccup trasmitió a los jinetes que estábamos bien y que regresaran a la academia, que se uniría a ellos en breve.

[[¿Rápido? Yo diría que os tardasteis una eternidad]]

Entrecerré los ojos y le di un corto gruñido [[¿quieres que te llevemos otra vez con ellos?]] retrocedió y puso sus manos frente a él.

[[eh, eh, no nos apresuremos ¿vale?]] Vale, me había olvidado que mi cría no escuchaba, él nos miró sin entender nada.

"je, está claro que ustedes dos os entendéis de alguna forma, porque lo entiendes ¿no?" mira al chico, él se relaja y asiente "tenía que haber preguntado antes, pero no quería agobiarte, más de lo que ya estabas ayer, también sabes escribir ¿no?" volvió a asentir.

[[Una que otras palabras, no pude aprender mucho desde que mi padre me tuvo que criar solo, y mudarnos a la isla apartada de la ciudad]] y sigue haciéndolo, como si pudiera entender.

"genial, ¿podrías escribirme tu nombre?" mientras lo decía saco su cuaderno y un palo con un trozo de carbón atada a la punta

[[Y yo que pensaba que todos los vikingos sabían escribir]] tenia curiosidad, el otro día no pregunte, pero, parece que se menos de lo que pensé que sabría, seguro también le pasa a los vikingos.

Mi cría abrió el cuaderno por unas páginas entre medias, no sé cómo hacen para hacer estos libros, pero tiene un curioso color amarillo, se lo entrego y tan pronto como lo hizo él se sentó y apoyo el cuaderno entre sus piernas cruzadas, no sé cómo eso no les incomoda.

El palo que sostenía entre los dedos comenzó a bailar lentamente con un sonido de rose, hiccup y yo miramos por encima de sus hombros, cada uno por cada lado, no entiendo lo que dice, pero si es su nombre, por lo menos puedo ver los símbolos que utiliza

[[No necesariamente, si yo no eh podido aprender, seguro que otros tampoco ¿acaso no tengo espacio personal?]] Había escrito una equis, una raya vertical, 4 que hacían como dos montañas, una arriba apuntando a la izquierda y donde terminaba esta otra que apuntaba a la derecha, después otra línea vertical y una horizontal desde la parte de debajo de la otra línea y por ultimo otro palo vertical.

"¿Gisli? Curioso nombre, nunca conocí a alguien que usara ese nombre, rayo de sol" llevo uno de sus dedos la barbilla "bueno, creo que sería buena idea regresar a la academia" antes de que yo me pusiera paralelo al suelo para que me montara, volvió a escribir.

No entendía lo que decía, pero hiccup parecía que lo estaba leyendo por mi "el nombre, mi madre, mi padre consintió… vale, el nombre es de tu madre o te lo puso tu madre" volvió a escribir y mi cría abrió los ojos, yo ya quería irme "oh, lo segundo, si no tienes otra cosa que decir, mejor vámonos, los demás ya deben de estar impacientes".

El chico cerro el cuaderno y entrego los objetos a hiccup, él puso el palo dentro del libro, lo cerro y luego lo guardo donde estaban, en su chaleco.

Ambos se subieron a la silla y tan pronto como escuche el click me eleve hacia el cielo. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la academia, y vimos al resto de los neonatos, patán y los gemelos incluidos, esta vez los gemelos no tenían la anguila.

Pero pillamos a astrid dándoles una 'clase' de intimidación, ellos eran las víctimas. Se estaban diciendo que la idea había sido del otro cuando vieron que le asqueaba la anguila, claro está, cada uno señalo al otro gemelo eso sí, la idea inicial fue llevárselo y planificar una jugarreta a alguien.

Esta vez hoy no hubo lecciones, estaban planeando una salida esta noche para salir volando, sin que alguien se enterara que habíamos salido de la isla. Eso sí, gisli le prometió a patapez que respondería a las preguntas que respondería a las preguntas que pudiera más tarde. Claro está para decir eso tuvo que usar el cuaderno de hiccup, pero solo la página que le abrió.

Mi cría desde el primer momento nunca se ha visto como un vikingo, olido como ellos, actuado como ellos, nunca ha sido un dragón o un vikingo, quizás esto se aplique a ese chico y es por eso que tiene esos ojos ¿a mi cría también le pasara lo mismo? Si pasa quizás sea para mejor.

Sacudí la cabeza ante la idea, desechando las en el viento, vive en el presente, si comienzo a pensar de esta forma terminare con un montón de preguntas sin respuesta, lo que tenga que pasar pasara.

* * *

Gisli, curioso nombre, no es el típico nombre que un padre quiere poner a su futuro hijo vikingo grande y rudo. Según mal entendí, se lo puso su madre y su padre le dejo el nombre.

En todo caso, parece que también tuvo una mala experiencia con las anguilas, si no, no me explico ese asco que le tienen.

Para hablar con patapez le tuve que prestar unas cuantas hojas, no sobran los libros y cuadernos en Berk, la gente no es muy apasionada por los libros.

Parece que después de todo el chico sí que se comunica con los dragones, aunque el solo dijo "yo los entiendo" quizás no tenga un amigo dragón propio pero no creo que venga mal alguien más para la academia, ni hace falta decir la serie de preguntas y el entusiasmo que vino después de parte de patapez, después de eso creo que se convirtió en intermediario entre él y su dragón.

Después de un rato tuve que parar esto, lo estaba acribillando y de vez en cuando me miraba con ojos de súplica, si no son los gemelos es pata pez, astrid no necesitaba intermediarios, o por lo menos eso es lo que dijo ella mientras acariciaba a stormfly.

Aunque no estaría demás poder conversar con desdentado para variar, después de todo es un poco injusto que siendo mi mejor amigo no hemos podido entendernos con la fluidez de una conversación, aunque a veces ni la necesitamos.

Esa noche, cuando pensé que gisli estaba dormido y mi padre también habíamos salido a volar con el grupo, era la única forma de poder alejarse de la isla y poder practicar cosas como, prácticas de camuflaje, crear situaciones para imitar un ambiente hostil si tu compañero dragón no está cerca y más cosas aparte de estudia los comportamiento de los dragones salvajes y como tratar con uno al encontrarlos, aunque no todo salía como yo quisiera.

Terminamos sobre lo que yo pensaba que eran la de las madrugada, aunque no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos despierto, pero no lo suficiente como para que amaneciera. Cada uno fue a su respectiva casa, entre a la mía y vi un rastro de agua en el suelo, mire a desdentado y el me moro a mí, seguimos el rastro de agua a mi habitación y termino en la cama de gisli ¿el había levantado por la noche?

Estaba temblando de frio, pero poco podía hacer yo, salvo colocar alguna manta sobre él, por suerte aun conservábamos las mantas y pieles que habíamos usado en él hace unos días.

Le preguntare después si tiene algo que contar, si no, tampoco le presionare, cada uno tiene su vida privada.

A la mañana siguiente regresamos a la academia, aun no le he preguntado nada a gisli, no creo que sea aun el momento, posiblemente solo fuese un baño nocturno, aunque eso suena tonto ¿estará espiando en berk? Otra tontería más.

Hoy me resulto oportuno hablar de la menta de dragón, a todos le di en la mano un poco de él, pero cuando se lo di a gisli, solo hubo una reacción, abrió los ojos, ¡increíblemente grandes! Nunca pensé que podían abrirse de tal manera, su iris cubría también casi la totalidad de sus ojos.

Casi podía jugara que se le estaba dibujando una sonrisa que lo hacía ver algo… tonto, pero cuando esto estaba pasando soltó la hierba y sacudió su cabeza volviendo a su cara habitual.

Creo que los demás también lo vieron, estaban todos con la boca abierta o con la boca ligeramente abierta…

"woh, ¿vieron que hizo ojos de rendija? ¿A las personas también nos puede afectar esa cosas?" tuffnut rompió el silencio y con las hierbas en su piño las acercó a mi cara, natural mente retrocedí.

"hasta donde yo sé las usamos para sazonar algunas comidas, pero no sabía que a las personas pudiera tener algún efecto similar" patapez interrumpió haciendo señas con sus dedos de un lado para otro.

"si, ya ya se sabía que era un bicho raro" patan estaba cruzado de brazos con el mentó ligeramente levantado.

Los gemelos comenzaron mirarse. Cuando volví la mirada a gisli, el ya no estaba aquí.

"¿he? ¿Dónde se ha metido? Quería ver sus ojos enormes otra vez" ruffnut dijo mirando a todos lados y el resto preguntándonos donde estaba, pero pro otras razones.

"creo que más bien se fue por eso mismo" contentes en un tono burlón y me llamo la atención de trinar de desdentado que me estaba mirando en ese momento, me acerque y vi que de lado de la pared tenía un ala extendida de tal forma que parecía una tienda de campaña.

La levanto ligeramente y ahí estaba, gisli estaba debajo del ala de desdentado, también me estaba mirando y me dirigió un saludo, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo habitual, si no fuera por su estatura lo confundiría con un niño pequeño, por su actitud y por eso grandes ojos brillosos y que ahora sus iris no eran ovalados, sino más bien más redondos, como la cara que tenía antes, pero ahora solo parecía una mirada inocente, llevo un dedo a los labios y silbo, quería que no supieran que estaba aquí.

"encontraste algo ¿hiccup?"Astrid se dirigió a mí, asentí pero grite una negativa, creo que entendió el punto de hacer esto, ya que abrió los ojos y dejo caer ligeramente la mandíbula.

Dije que esto era todo por hoy, me despedí de todos pero yo me quede, y astrid también, cuando ya todos se fueron desdentados levanto el ala revelando a gisli, otra vez tenía el iris ovalados, ni rastro de esa mirada inocente que tenía antes.

"¿_a qué venia todo eso_?" ella continuo, parece que no se dio cuenta que levanto la voz pero bajo el tono para continuar ah hablar "no le culpo que se esconda, pero…" creo que tiene las mismas preguntas que yo.

"no lo sé, bueno, gothi ya había mencionado algo, aunque nadie entendió por completo lo que quería decir"

"si, ya, pero yo no creo en maldiciones" antes de que pudiera contestar, desdentado volvió a trinar, volvimos la cabeza para verle, pero luego miramos al chico, con una de las hojas con las palabras; _He, sigo aquí._

"perdona, ahora que al fin las cosas están más calmadas, y que se nota que puedes escribir ¿de dónde eres?" en cuanto pregunto astrid el volvió a escribir sentado en el suelo y cruzado de piernas, la respuesta vino rápido; no muy lejos, isla vecina, isla apartada no lejos de isla dragón.

Yo no pude evitar reírme ante la ironía, la isla vecina estaba a unos tres días en barco y de ese punto a la isla de los dragones, al nido. Era 5 días, aunque esa no era la ironía era que tal cual su condición actual y encima que viviera en una isla en mitad de la nada donde perfectamente podría ir a una ciudad o al nido de los dragones.

"¿y porque tan lejos?" tenía curiosidad, esta vez pregunte antes de que astrid lo hiciera, volvió a escribir, esta vez sus ojos estaba brillosos y su pulso le temblaba; Mi madre asesinada, por dragones, luego mudarnos, mi padre capturar dragones y…

Venderlos. Ante esa revelación, no pudimos evitar sorprendernos. Estaba claro que tenía profundas cicatrices.

Astrid vio su lastimosa mirada "¿te encuentras bien?" el chico solo sonrió y levanto su pulgar hacia arriba. Está claro que no estaba bien.

Ahora ya sabemos dónde vivía, pero con el tema del padre, espero que no se complique las cosas, ahora yo tengo que tratar con el mío.

* * *

Este capitulo me salio algo corto, mas de lo que yo quería, pero no he escrito mucho el lunes y el martes, asique este fue el resultado, solo revise el capítulo en una tarde, corregí palabras un día, y escribí el capítulo el resto del tiempo.

Quizás los eventos en este capitulo ya se habrá visto venir, pero es ahora cuando todo va a comenzar a complicarse, bueno, no tan rápido como de un capitulo a otro, pero bueno, las cosas no se pueden guardar en secreto por mucho tiempo.

en este capitulo tenia dos posibilidades, no mostrar el resultado se la salida nocturna y solo dejar la astitud rara del muchacho, o como esta ahora el capitulo. no se si la otra hubiera sido mejor opcion, pero hubiera dejado mas una interrogante en el asunto y dado cierto suspenso, lo hice de esta forma para implicar mas a su angustia de tener que esconder eso para el resto de los capitulos.

pero tarde o temprano subiré toda la historia.

Aun necesito experiencia para escribir una historia que atrape al lector y mantener el interés en la historia.

editado el 8 de julio del 2014


	5. capitulo 5 un paso de cenizas

Para el idioma de los dragones será de la siguiente forma: -dialogo-

**No** soy propietario de "how to train you dragon" o sus personajes.

**nombres originales y en español**:

hiccup = hipo

Fishlegs = patapez

Snotlut = patan

Toohless = Desdentado

Gobber = Bocón

Stoick = Estoico

Gemelos

Ruffnut = la chica

Tuffnut = el chico

Hookfang = garfios

meatlug = barrilete

barf = vomito (cabeza de la izquierda)

belch = eructo (cabeza de la derecha)

[[dialogo]]- entre los dragones: mandar pensamientos a otro.

_dialogo - _pensado es como un pensamiento firme/ fuerte. hablando es una subida de tono/énfasis

'dialogo'-un método de comunicación distinto y enfocado(esto es mas semejante a la telepatía).

**Capítulo 5 un paso de cenizas**

Le explique a mi padre que ya sabíamos de donde era gisli pero no conté mucho más allá de eso. Mi padre quería que el fuese llevado en barco a su isla y que nos quedáramos al margen, pero se podía llegar mucho más rápido con nuestros dragones, todo apunta que sí que remos llevarlo cuanto antes y actuar si la cosa no sale como queremos, teníamos que actuar por nuestra cuenta.

Gisli insistió en que le consiguiera un palo de madera de su misma altura, le pregunte por lo del palo, pero solo me dijo que le ayudaría a pagárselas por sí mismo, bocón no es ningún carpintero, pero un palo largo no es nada de otro mundo, asique no le costó hacerlo, eso solo nos deja con el problema de la salida.

Solo espero que no se note nuestra ausencia en las pocas horas de viaje, me hubiera gustado que alguien se queda para cubrirnos mientras estábamos fuera, Astrid era mi mejor opción, pero ella no quería quedarse de lado, patán, dudo bastante que él tenga interés, aunque sea de acompañarnos, pero aun así se apuntó a venir, seguro solo porque venía Astrid, los gemelos, le ocurriría como a patapez, de una forma u otra terminaría contando donde estábamos, los gemelos por despistados y el por la presión.

Todo está listo para un desastre potencial, por lo menos el chico regresará con su familia, o lo que queda de ella.

No tenía mucho que planear, solo decir que saldríamos poco después de que se durmieran nuestros padres y nos reuniríamos otra vez aquí, en la academia.

Por lo menos, ese era el plan… hasta que mi padre nos descubrió.

Casi todos estábamos listos, solo faltaba patán, que luego vino a la academia con mi padre, bocón y su padre, como era de esperar, no hubo un vuelo esta noche. Gisli me toco el hombro desde detrás de mí y me miro esperando a que hiciera algo, pero poco podía hacer ahora, excepto una cosa, mire a desdentado y le pregunte si estaba listo para una locura, solo espero no arrepentirme de esto.

En cuento desplegué la aleta de la cola, desdentado pego un salto y extendió sus alas, aleteo y dios un giro completo con la espalda apuntando al suelo, pasamos por arriba de los mi padre y los demás y tan rápido como estábamos arriba de ellos igual de rápido salimos por la puerta, se dieron la vuelta para mirarnos, pero no antes de escuchar a mi padre decir que estaba en problemas, Astrid salió tan pronto como perdieron la vista de los demás, también salió los gemelos pero patapez no tuvo tanta suerte, lo derribaron antes de que pudiera pasar por la puerta.

Y aquí estoy, volando con el manto de la noche sobre nuestras cabezas. Al regresar… bueno, mejor no pienso lo que pasara cuando regresemos. Eso sí, era un poco incómodo que gisli usare el palo para sujetarse indirectamente en mí, sus brazos estaban por debajo de los miso y el palo delante de mi estómago y sujetaba el palo con cada mano, una forma rudimentaria para hacer un cinturón de seguridad para sí mismo y con migo como anclaje a la silla. Si por casualidad se cayera va a doler.

-esto estuvo cerca- Astrid suspiro cortando el silencio que se había impuesto desde que salimos, solo llevamos dos horas de vuelo y la tención seguía en el aire… viva la ironía.

Los gemelos se rieron -¿viste la cara que puso el jefe? ¡La tenía tan roja que pensé que le iban a salir llamas de la cabeza!- ruffnut puso una mano en su frente y la otra en su estómago.

-solo he visto eso una que otra vez, pero esta vez no fuimos los causante…- parecía desilusionada hasta que abrió la boca bien grande y grito -¡pero aun así fue divertido!- _yo no le veo la gracia_.

* * *

No me puedo creer lo que han hecho por mí, un simple desconocido, no debería ser nada para ellos, pero aun así. Se han arriesgado, solamente para llevarme con mi padre, no sé si en verdad no les importara las consecuencias, pero no tengo nada para devolver el favor.

Siento calor dentro de mí, es agradable. No tengo fiebre ni me duele nada, creo que todo estará bien, sea cual sea el resultado frente a mi padre, estoy a salvo, creo que podre llamarlos amigos a partir de ahora, después de todo un amigo es el que es capaz de sacrificarse a si mismo por el otro ¿no?

Para mí el vuelo se quedó paralizado, siento como que estas semanas he estado en casa, no en la isla, si no cuando era un niño, mi madre seguía con nosotros y aun vivíamos en el pueblo, solo era un niño pequeño en ese entonces.

Estaba corriendo con otro niños por las calles, subidas y bajadas del terreno, creo que estaba en una carrera hacia la plaza del pueblo, pero los gritos de la gente, todo el mundo portaba armas ahora y corrían por todos lados pero todos decían lo mismo "dragones" las casas ardían, el humo estaba por todos lados, los dragones llenaban los cielos, corrí y corrí, ya no estaba con el resto corrí hacia el bosque, hacia mi casa no estaba lejos del pueblo, era segura para nosotros, no teníamos comida abundante como para llamar la atención de los dragones, pero ahí estaba, una pesadilla monstruosa sobre el techo.

Me paralice, mis piernas no me respondían, la pesadilla olfateo el aire y me vio, bajo del techo acercándose a mi paso a paso uno tras de otro cada vez más cerca y cuando estaba abriendo sus fauces me derrumbe, _este es el final._ Alguien se había puesto delante de mí, me envolvió en sus brazos, una gota de agua caliente me golpeo la cara, me susurraba que _todo estaba bien_,_ estas a salvo yo te protegeré._

Mi madre estaba ahí, ante sus dulces palabras cerré los ojos, estaba cansado, quería dormir, tenia… _frio_.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una cama, pensé que todo era un sueño, llame a mis padres cuando bajaba de mi habitación, pero solo me contesto el silencio, estaba solo, Salí de casa y vi un charco de sangre frente a mí, me desplome sobre mis rodillas, llore como nunca antes había llorado, mi madre me había protegido,_ había muerto por mi culpa_. Había muerto por mi culpa.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en que mi padre y yo nos fuimos de la isla, a otra mucho más apartada.

Allí solo estábamos yo y mi padre, pero cuando tenía que hacer su trabajo se reunía con otras personas en el puerto, que solo era una superficie de madera que lo suficiente mente grande como para que 5 barcos pudieran atracar sin problemas, y una estructura de madera en la que se guardaban los equipos, de pesca y de caza de dragones.

Los días que pasaba aquí eran largos, la ausencia de mi madre y su cálida personalidad la hacía el pilar de nuestra vida, la hecho de menos y mi padre también aunque no lo exprese abiertamente, solo quedaba el cuchillo que le regalo a mi padre, con su inicial una gran D de daven, significa "amado" a mi madre le gustaba llamarlo de esa forma aunque no fuese su nombre.

Su nombre era dellinger, significa aurora. Un nombre poco común, pero para mi madre tenía cierto encanto.

Mi padre llegaba muy tarde a casa, aprendí a cazar los pocos animales que habían por aquí, conejos, zorros y diría también pájaros, pero mi puntería era muy mala con el arco, se movía demasiado rápidos, todo eran unas distracciones para mí.

El resto de mi vida me crie aquí, conocía esta isla como la palma de mi mano, pero aun así, yo me sentía vacío, un vacío que nunca se iba, en los riscos me quedaba gran parte del tiempo, sintiendo la brisas marinas golpeando mi cara, el sonido de las olas golpeando las roca y el cálido tacto del sol.

Era agradable, al venir aquí siempre era agradable, podía olvidarme de todo, dejar de pensar, el tiempo se detenía para mí, no existía nada más, no existía nadie más.

Hasta hace unas semanas, cuando regresaba de una de esas tarde que me pasaba en los ricos de la isla, vi humo a la distancia, corrí con todo lo que podía mis piernas, me exigía a correr más y más rápido.

_No otra vez, no de nuevo ¡por favor!_

Llegue al campamento del grupo de mi padre, estaba arrasado y un equipo de cuerdas y correas que usaban para mantener a los dragones cautivos estaba destrozado, corrí hacia mi casa, no me importaban el resto, no eran mi familia, no significaban nada para mi esos hombres.

Vi mi casa arder, me quede ahí quieto, no podía hacer nada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volví a llorar, grite, grite y grite -_¡_papa_! ¡Puedes oírme! ¡__**Papa**__!-_grite a todo pulmón, no hubo respuesta, salvo por un rugido que vino de detrás de mi casa, una pesadilla se asomó por la esquina, su sed de sangre, odio e ira era imposible no verlo en sus ojos, tenía sangre en sus garras y en la boca, yo solo tenía 3 cuchillos arrojadizos en mi cinturón, _estoy indefenso_.

Cuando hice el amago para retirarme la pesadilla se abalanzo sobre mí, no pude reaccionar tan rápido como yo quería, me desgarro el hombro, grite de agonía, la pesadilla parecía contento con mi sufrimiento, -te odio con todo mi ser, me has arruinado la vida por segunda vez- la satisfacción se borró de su rostro y comenzó a gruñir, olio mi herida y volvió esa sonrisa sádica.

Se alejó volando, yo solo podía sujetar mi hombro con la mano izquierda, acercándolo a mí, dolía como el mismo infierno, todo se volvía oscuro, mi vista me estaba fallando, después, solo un borrón negro.

-he ¿esta es tu isla?- volví a la realidad, parpadeo varias veces regresando a mí y saliendo del adormecimiento de mi propio cuerpo, mire al horizonte y reconocí el patrón de rocas del risco, si no era mi isla, se parecía mucho, asi que asentí -perfecto-.

[[Agradable el vuelo ¿no? Chico]] no me sentía de ánimos como para contestarle, asi que solo sonreí.

-contento de poder volver a casa, seguro que te echan... de menos- Astrid estaba estirando sus brazos y espalda mientras hablaba, parecía que todo el viaje estuvo tensa, los gemelos estaba más dormidos que despiertos.

No tardamos mucho en sobrevolar la isla y aterrizar en el bosque, sin señales de mi casa, el puerto o el campamento.

-bueno, creo que sería bueno no arriesgarse demasiado, después de todo, cazan dragones ¿no? Sería buena idea que alguien valla de reconocimiento- yo levante la mano sonriendo, después de todo, me conozco este sitio más que ellos, los gemelos también habían levantado la mano, pero les escuche susurrar algo sobre hacer explotar las cosas, muy alentador, que lo compartan con el resto y de esa manera montamos el resto la fiesta… _¡ni __en sus sueños!_

Hiccup hizo una media sonrisa y miro a desdentado, el me señalo a mí con el asico y volvió a mirar a hiccup, hasta que él le dijo que solo irían personas y desdentado entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba la idea.

Después se ofreció Astrid y que en caso de que saliera mal ella podía ocuparse del problema. ¡No lo pongo en duda!, la verdad sea dicha.

Sin más distracciones camine en dirección a donde recordaba que estaba mi casa, seguí el camino que siempre usaba para llegar, y con mi bastón se me hacía más fácil ir por las zonas rocosas y bajar una pendiente, solo apoyar el palo en la roca y luego deslizarme por este para aterrizar con suavidad en la piedra.

-con razón insististe en esa cosa- Astrid tenia algunas dificultades para seguir mis pasos, pero esto no era la única razón del porque insistí para tenerlo, di una sonrisa inocente y espere a que ella me alcanzara, tengo que admitir que tenía gracia, por lo menos para mí.

Al fin bajo la pendiente de rocas y seguimos caminando por un sendero llano, si no mal me equivoco mi casa estará a simple vista en tres, dos…uno, tan rápido como estaba sonriendo, el deprimente paisaje se llevó mi espíritu, avance lentamente, sobre lo que antes estaba una hileras de árboles, ahora solo quedaban cenizas alrededor de las ruinas de mi casa.

Me quede inmóvil, Astrid iba a decir algo, pero se enmudeció, no habían palabras, todo estaba muerto. Camine hacia las ruinas calcinadas de mi casa, el techo que había desplomado sobre sí mismo, quedando las paredes inclinadas hacia dentro, parte del techo estaba agujereado y algo muy extraño estaba en este paisaje deplorable.

Entre las cenizas, la madera calcinada y los restos de mi cuarto, podía ver plantas, enredaderas y hierba creciendo en la casa, vi alrededor y se repetía lo mismo, la vida aquí era avanzada, no como si hace unas semanas aquí hubiera habido un incendio.

No ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿verdad? Yo, no. Yo… _¿Qué ha pasado?_ Me puse de rodillas a donde antes estaba la puerta, mire hacia el cielo, y grite desconsolado, mi alma estaba desgarrada, esto dolía más que el ataque de la pesadilla, las lágrimas estaban fluyendo otra vez por mi cara, seguí gritando, grite y grite, hasta que mi garganta me dolía.

Me deje caer todo mi peso sobre mis piernas arrodilladas, estaba sollozando, di puñetazos al suelo, varios puñetazos cargados con mi frustración. había perdido a mi padre… mi padre con el que tenía la esperanza de que volviera hacer ese padre cariñoso que una vez fue, el que me hacía figuras de madera con su cuchillo favorito, el que me enseñó a cazar, él era todo lo que me quedaba y ahora él tampoco está.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba hiccup y Astrid y más atrás desdentado, los gemelos que ya no tenían esa expresión distintiva de malicia, stormfly y el zippleback barf y belch.

Todos parecían tristes, pero no por alguien que no conocían, si no, por mí.

No puedo permitirme que me vean llorando como si fuera un bebe desconsolado. Volví la cabeza, seque mis lágrimas con fervor y me levante de un golpe, me volví otra vez pero con una sonrisa, no forzada, no enmascarando mi tristeza, era una sonrisa sincera, porque aunque mis padres ya no estén, no estoy solo, el vacío de mi pecho ha desaparecido.

Aún queda un sitio donde puedo llamar lo hogar. Sigo triste, he perdido todo, pero no puedo vivir en la tristeza ya que no quiero arrastrar a nadie con migo a la tristeza.

* * *

Esta sonriendo, pero aun esta triste, esa sonrisa quizás anime a los otros, pero la tristeza, la culpa es algo que no se va fácil.

[[Denme un momento, voy por una cosa]] gisli empezó a trepar por la antigua entrada de la caza, yo miraba desconcertado ¿Qué va hacer? No tardó en llegar al techo, ya que el segundo piso estaba a la altura del primero.

[[No creo que sea buena idea]] estoy de acuerdo con stormfly, no se ve que sea muy seguro.

[[Tranquilos, seguro sabe lo que se hace]] belch estaba despreocupado, el otro no tanto

[[Vale que sea más ligero que nosotros, pero eso sigue siendo árboles muertos, a los árboles muertos se vuelven frágiles con el fuego]] barf tenía un buen punto de vista.

[[¿Y qué? Es una estructura vikinga, y él es un vikingo, sabe lo que se hace]] y vale, y ya comenzaron a discutir.

[[¿Queréis ya parad? Dragón de la luna, dame paciencia.]] stormfly dijo, irritada y preocupada, hiccup y Astrid estaban observando hacia la casa, el chico ya no estaba a la vista, pero escuche ruidos dentro.

[[No creo que paren, por lo menos no ahora]] se lo decía a stormfly, ella dejo de mirar al dúo y también miro a la casa, los neonatos ya estaba haciéndolo desde antes.

Poco después salió el chico por el agujero del techo y de un salto volvió a la tierra firme.

[[Vengan, necesito ayuda para mover los escombros del segundo piso]] con una mano hizo un gesto de zambullida hacia la casa, no sé qué quería expresar, pero se acercaron mi cría y los demás.

Comenzamos a remover trozos de madera y nosotros quemando algunos de los escombros aunque con mi llama podía cortar no sol quemar, tardamos poco rato en mover la mayor parte de los escombros, el suelo del segundo piso no lo pudimos quitar, asique yo y stormfly levantamos una parte para te, podía caerse sobre nosotros y los demás, pero éramos fuertes y no permitiría que un montón de escombros de árbol muerto aplaste a los amigos de mi cría y mucho menos a mí cría.

Gisli estaba buscando algo entre los escombros, miraba mucho al suelo, los otros ni siquiera sabían que buscaba, y yo tampoco. Olí el olor de sangré y la mano de gisli retrocedió ante el toque de algo, se había cortado el dedo, pero parecía satisfecho.

[[Lo encontré]] llevo el dedo cortado a la boca y con la otra tomo lo que sería un diente de hierro, pero este la madera por donde los humanos lo sostienen estaba quemado, no había rastros de la tela o de otra cosa, solo una hoja de hierra con un símbolo en ella.

[[¿Qué se supone que es…?]]Quería continuar pero me corto con sus pensamientos.

[[Era de mi padre y de mi madre]] reprimía bien su tono ante mi ignorancia, des pues de todo aun quiere aferrarse a su recuerdos y como es costumbre utilizan objetos materiales para recordar el pasado.

Hasta incluso las placas delanteras de las mujeres como placas para la cabeza, es algo estremecedor.

-¿una daga?- hiccup estaba curioso ante el hallazgo, poco a poco ya estaba saliendo de la estructura, menos mal porque no puedo aguantar esto todo el día como un trozo de piedra.

-tiene una D gravada- Astrid dijo después de mi cría. -tiene que ser algo especial para ti- gisli asintió y miro la daga con ternura.

Dejamos caer los escombros cuando salieron, no era un gran esfuerzo, pero no me gusta el peligro potencial.

Guardo el diente en la correa de su cintura. -¿y ahora que hacemos? No podemos dejarlo aquí- Astrid tenía una mirada triste cuando miro los escombros.

-yo creo que está claro, a mi padre quizás no le haga mucha gracia, pero no tiene otro sitio a donde ir, seguro lo comprenderá- mi cría y su esperanza, espero que tengas razón. -¿Qué dices? ¿Te vienes de regreso a berk?- gisli sonrió y asintió con fuerza.

[[Seremos tu nueva manada ahora]] hace unos días le daba escalofríos el chico y ahora aparece que stormfly se ah encariñado con él, di un canturreo curioso y la mire a ella [[¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tú tampoco lo pensaste?]]

[[Así de un día para otro que digas eso, bueno, no es que no lo pensara, solo que no me esperaba que lo dijeras]] juro que trataba de no sonar nervioso, pero no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiera. Ella se rio un poco ante mi respuesta.

[[He, que sigo aquí ¿recuerdan? Y eso de "manada" bueno, no sé si eso se le puede aplicar a las personas]] gisli nos estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados y los otros jóvenes miraban sonriendo, como si esto fuera un chiste que no alcanzaban a comprender del todo.

[[¿Problemas en el paraíso?]] Lo que faltaba, tenía que intervenir belch.

[[No sigas o te mando una prueba de mi fuego]] le gruñí y retrocedió.

-venga, vámonos antes de que se maten entre ellos- Astrid se acercó a stormfly y salieron volando.

Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo con el zippleback, me puse paralelo al suelo, gisli y hiccup también se subieron sobre la silla de montar.

Nos fuimos volando de esta isla que se había convertido en el cementerio del pasado de esta cría humana. No sé si alguien más se dio cuenta de que ese sitio calcinado, parecía como si lo hubieran quemado hace ya varios siclos, muchos antes de que encontráramos a gisli en el bosque ¿Cómo es que llego a berk? Me gustaría saber que paso exactamente, pero no quiero remover esas heridas, no es el momento.

La luna se había movido un poco desde que salimos volando, fue un viaje tranquilo, increíblemente los gemelos no estaban en una discusión, todo estaba en un silencio mortal.

El silencio puede ser agradable y este mismo puede decir más de una sola cosa, dejar que otros sientan lo que tu sientes, pero ahora solo había tristeza e incomodidad, este silencio estaba porque nadie sabía que decir. Pero el chico, parecía contento, él estaba triste, pero también contento.

Es extraño, eso y su leve olor a dragón, antes era in detectable, pero ahora… es más fuerte el olor, supongo que será por vivir rodeado de tantos dragones ahora. Eso no tiene sentido, nada lo tiene _¿desde cuándo__ la lógica se ha tomado vacaciones?_

Hace ya bastante que no me pasaba el no saber que pensar, no saber cómo actuar, no saber que esperar. Me paso con hiccup la primera vez que lo vi, tenía intención de matarme pero él tenía la lucha interna de lo que tenía que hacer y lo que debía hacer.

Después cuando me trajo el pez, tenía tanta abre en ese momento, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y cuando lo tuve retrocedí ante el olor a hierro. Tiro el diente de hierro al agua, él estaba indefenso, estaba a mi merced, pero me trajo comida.

No sabía que debía hacer, solo le di la mitad de lo que trajo, no sabía sus intenciones, no sabía nada de su especie, salvo lo peligroso que podían ser sus patas delanteras, asi que cuando la extendió me vi amenazado.

El volvió _¿Qué es lo que quería__? ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo?_ Menos mal que nunca me dejo, cambie de lugar para dormir, y él seguía con migo en la cala.

Estaba rascando el suelo con un palo, me acerque y fue cuando lo vi, _me estaba dibujando a mí_. Yo también quería demostrar lo que sabía hacer.

Mi dibujo termino siendo una pista de baile para él y fue cuando abrí los ojos ante sus intenciones, cuando llego a mí y volvió a extender su pata delantera, cuando gruñí el retrajo su mano, y fue cuando lo vi, o más bien lo que él no veía, al fin entendí, el quería confiar en mí, el confió en mi de que no le aria daño.

Respete su confianza y toque su mano con mi hocico, la parte más peligrosa de mí y también con la que exploro otras, supuse que era lo mismo para ellos.

Todas las preguntas llevaron a una conclusión _él__ quería confianza, quería que confiara._

Quizás todas mis preguntas se contestaran en algún momento, solo debo ser paciente. Solo tengo que esperar un poco más.

Llegamos a berk, no era de extrañar de que habían más vigilantes nocturnos en el pueblo de lo habitual, cuando nos vieron de inmediato uno fue corriendo a casa de hiccup.

Aterrizamos en la plaza y bueno, no paso mucho para que Estoico salió de la casa con su mirada de intimidación, le di un gruñido profundo pero corto, lo suficiente para que sepa que no me gusta que venga con esos aires. Bocón tampoco tardo en venir, pero parecía más dormido que despierto

-¡hiccup!- se aclaró la garganta, hecho una mirada a bocón, que hizo una seña como si estuviera empujando algo, gestos corporales humanos, como odio cuando lo hacen y no sé qué intentan decir -hiccup, tenemos que hablar- me miro a mi -a solas- _no te lo crees ni tú, _ronde los ojos, no es la primera vez que dice eso y me salgo con la mía.

-ya me imaginaba esto, no me tardo… aunque esto tiene pinta de que solo va a hablar el, otra vez- se bajó de mí y gisli poco después.

[[Esto pinta mal]] gisli me mando su línea de pensamiento mientras mordía una de sus garras, he ¿uñas? Lo que sea de sus dedos.

-no te preocupes, tampoco es que este bajo peligro de muerte ni nada- Astrid le dijo a gisli con una media sonrisa y su cabeza algo ladeada y el sonrió.

[[Pero si ella también está preocupada ¿a quién quiere engañar? Aparte de mí claro]]

Hiccup camino hacia el interior de la casa y yo tras de él, pero antes de que pasara ¡la puerta se cerró en mi cara! Arañe la puerta, esto no me lo habían hecho antes… si destruyo la puerta poder entrar, pero lo que ocurra después, eso ya sería un problema.

[[Yo diría que también esas palabras iban para todos, en general]] stormfly dijo eso para todos, pero me estaba mirando a mí, imposible no ver a dónde quiere llegar [[dudo que puedas hacer algo contra su padre sin que hiccup se enfade contigo]].

-ya, bueno, nos vemos mañana, tengo muchas, eh, cosas que hacer, ¡como dormir!- dijo tuffnut, si, vete antes de que también te hagan el discurso…

-vámonos antes que vuelva el jefe- ruffnut le susurro a su hermano dándose media vuelta

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Plantar un pino?"

-no, solo ir en la dirección equivocada ¿quieres un mapa, una maza tal vez?"

-quizás una maza, ¡para golpearte con ella!- ambos se estaban enfrentado cara a cara mientras caminaban a su casa, si no discuten no están tranquilos, si es que ellos entiende esa palabra ya que en verdad nunca están tranquilos.

Astrid también termino yéndose, ya que sus padres llegaron_,__ solo queda esperar_.

[[Solo queda esperar, solo espero no quedarme dormido en el proceso]] ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Enserio tiene que decir lo obvio? Le mire y ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo mirando a las estrellas.

[[Tu quizás, pero yo no voy a dormirme]] desde donde estaba mire a las estrellas, parecían pequeños diamantes, la noche siempre es hermosa por la propia luna o por ese brillo de las propias estrellas.

Escuche ese sonido profundo, un bostezo, mire a el chico, él había bostezado [[¿de verdad que no tiene no un poco de sueño? Porque yo estoy agotado]]

[[No es extraño, después de esas abrumadoras noticias, como para no estarlo]] mire otra vez hacia el cielo nocturno, solo hubo silencio, demasiado. Mire al gisli, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración disminuyo, se quedó dormido.

Me levante de enfrente de la puerta y camine hacia gisli para despertarlo, pero escuche la puerta abriéndose tras de mí, era hiccup, también parecía cansado.

-ya termino, le cote lo ocurrido, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estoy castigado, si se podía estar sin volar lejos de la isla, ahora es lo mismo pero sin volar, en general-_ ¡oh, venga ya! ¿Acaso le arrancaron el corazón y lo sustituyeron con una piedra? _Gruñi ante la noticia, ya era demasiado no poder volar lejos ¿y ahora nos prohíbe volar? ¡Ni en su sano juicio voy a obedecer eso!

-he, tranquilo amigo, bueno, mejor que te encierren en la academia- entrecerré los ojos -¿tu creer?-

-¿Dónde está gisli?- me hago a un lado dejando ver al chico dormido -y eso responde a la pregunta, venga, ayúdame a llevarlo dentro-.

Y en verdad, con "ayudar" quiere decir llevarlo yo, aunque no me importa la verdad. Estoico y yo tuvimos un corto contacto visual pero el suficiente para ver que el sentía pena, por lo menos pudo ponerse en el lugar de la cría.

Llegamos al segundo piso y hiccup dejo a gisli en la cama y seguido nosotros nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos lugares para dormir.

_Mañana empieza su vida en berk__._

* * *

Creo que las partes de hipo son demasiado cortas. mas adelante tratare de corregir eso también tratare de que se muestre la amistad entre desdentado y hipo, aunque con todo lo que pasa, es difícil encontrarle un momento fuera de tensión y dedicar algo a ellos.

Bueno, si quiere que se vea mas la amistad de desdentado y hipo, pueden decirlo, y haré que se note un poco mas lo que es el uno del otro en sus lineas de pensamiento o en algún momento.

Me he centrado demasiado en el personaje de gisli ^^". pero bueno, ahora sera como se adaptara a berk y un poco del día a día, tiempo de "paz". pero bueno, eso no dura mucho, como es de suponer, las preguntas deben ser contestadas y la verdad sera iluminada.

me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura ^^. La historia debe continuar.

editado el 22 de julio del 2016


	6. capitulo 6 ¿normal? entre dragones

N.A: Para el idioma de los dragones será de la siguiente forma: -dialogo-

como entrenar a tu dragon pertenece a dreamworks.

**nombres originales y en español**:

hiccup = hipo

Fishlegs = patapez

Snotlut = patan

Toohless = Desdentado

Gobber = Bocón

Stoick = Estoico

Gemelos

Ruffnut = la chica

Tuffnut = el chico

Hookfang = garfios

meatlug = barrilete

barf = vomito (cabeza de la izquierda)

belch = eructo (cabeza de la derecha)

* * *

**Capítulo 6 ¿normalidad? Entre dragones**

Me cuesta creer todo lo que ha pasado este mes, sobretodo lo duro que tiene que ser para gisli después de ver su casa, le pregunte al día siguiente si se encontraba bien y si sabía lo que paso, el solo se dedicó a asentir, es normal que no se sienta cómodo hablando de ello, o siquiera pensar en eso.

Quizás ni tuve que haber preguntado.

Desdentado ya estaba suplicando salir a volar, aunque él sabía que no podíamos, aunque eso no quita que a veces salgamos volando por las noches.

Bocón había reparado el mango del cuchillo de gisli, él estaba reacio a tener que dejárselo a él, pero yo le tuve que convencer de que él podía hacer el trabajo.

Creo que nadie mejor que Astrid sabia por lo que estaba pasando gisli, o por lo menos acercarse a saberlo, ya que ella también había perdido hace tiempo a su tío y bueno, el a sus padres. Casi todo el mundo lo miraba o con horror o con pena, de cualquiera de las dos maneras él le molestaba y de las pocas personas que no miraban con pena era Astrid, yo intentaba no hacerlo y olvidar lo que le ocurrió sin intentar ponerme en su lugar.

Aparte de eso, cuesta creer que sea un chico normal, poniendo aparte lo de los ojos, y actúa menos serio según pasa el tiempo, con el tema del cuaderno y eso, pude conseguir uno para él, por lo menos ya no tendrá que depender de hojas en blanco y tener que borrar con la mano o un paño lo escrito con el palo de carbón, aunque aún así lo hace para no desperdiciar hojas.

También se unió a la academia, aunque más que entrenar dragones el… supongo que leer su lenguaje corporal, sonidos o algo. No lo tengo claro pero de alguna forma los entiende y no creo que tenga dificultades para encontrar un dragón para él, pero cuando le pregunte qué clase de dragón quería entrenar, no fue muy receptivo con la idea de ir a entrenar uno.

-¿una cuerda? ¿Para qué quieres una cuerda?- era la voz de bocón _¿con __quién estará hablando? _Justo cuando salí de mi habitación en la herrería vi la espalda de bocón desdentado salió justo después de mi doblo sobre sí mismo y me miro -ah, hola hiccup ¿tienes alguna idea de porque quiere una cuerda?- con su gancho revelo a gisli, que estaba de tal manera que ni siquiera lo vi, el sonrió y me saludo con la mano.

-ni idea ¿y si le prestas algo de cuerda?- bocón no parecía muy convencido, y fue cuando gisli abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, y su punto de apoyo esta vez fue su propia mano izquierda.

Levanto el libro mostrándonos lo que había escrito -lo usare para atar el cuchillo al bastón, lanza, cazar peces. Pago por ayuda- ya podía hacer algunas frases, aún tiene que trabajar en esto bocón ahora parecía entender lo que trataba de decirle y se puso a reír.

-he he, esa es buena, pagarme con comida por la reparación de la daga, porque es eso ¿no?- gisli asiente enérgicamente. -no te diré que no pero ¿dónde es que los conseguirás?- no se molestó en escribir, solo siguió sonriendo como si fuese su secreto.

Borro las ultimas frases con el dedo y volvió a escribir, cuando volvió a mostrar lo que escribió la página estaba ennegrecida por las partes borradas, pero se entendía lo que contenía -ya tengo un sitio, ¿puedo tomar una cesta?- bocón sonrió y asintió lentamente y tan rápido como trajo la cuerda y se la ofreció a gisli, él se la quito de las manos y salió corriendo.

-un chico enérgico, después de todo lo que paso, bueno, será una buena historia que contar en el futuro he he- bocón cogió un hacha y la empezó a afilar en la piedra giratoria -¿Cuántos días te queda?- estaba preguntando por el castigo, ya van una semana pero se sentiría como una eternidad si no fuera por las escapadas nocturnas.

-solo 3 días mas y al fin libres- estire los brazos desperezándome, el sueño no me lo quita nadie.

-he he, si claro. Solo disimula ese sueño, te hará poco creíble- _¿tanto se nota?_ En fin…

Note un empujón desde atrás, era desdentado, ya le debe de estar aburriendo estar tanto tiempo aquí.

-he, bueno, tengo que irme ¡no vemos!- Dije mientras me alejaba paso a paso, hasta que me subí en desdentado y el me llevo hacia el bosque.

-¿tienes algún plan turístico esta hoy?- le di una palmada en un costado del cuello de desdentado, como respuesta el asintió canturreando.

De vez en cuando se paraba para oler en el aire y volvía a ir o en la misma dirección o cambiaba de rumbo, hasta que me di cuenta de donde estábamos, estamos cerca de _punta de cuervo_.

Mire hacia adelante y vi que la línea de árboles terminaba, y desdentado ya no corría ni caminaba, acechaba, o algo parecido, avanzaba muy en silencio, el único sonido que escuchaba era el de alguien en el agua, mi respiración y la de desdentado.

Y ese alguien era gisli con el palo y la daga atada en la punta de este, tenía las piernas dentro del agua y los pantalones remangados, pero aún tenía la camisa puesta, sostenía el palo por la mitad y esa mano estaba por arriba de su cabeza, no hacia movimiento alguno.

Por lo menos no que se notara a la distancia.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, él ya estaba apuñalando el agua con la lanza improvisada, pudo ensartar un pez, algo es algo. Saco la punta del arma del agua y arrojo el pez en la orilla. Primera vez que veo esta forma de conseguir peces, aunque parece que solo sea útil en aguas poco profundas, como lagos o ríos.

¿Escogió este sitio por que la salida es más fácil de escalar? Es posible, no se me ocurre alguna otra cosa del porque está justo aquí…

Antes de darme cuenta de que desdentado se estaba inclinando ya me encontraba más cerca del suelo que en su cuello, se estaba revolcando en menta de dragón, por surte que yo no estoy enganchado en la silla.

Él estaba ronroneando y con una cara de estasis. Parece inofensivo y todo -como te gusta eso, y esto de que usamos esto para comer pero tú para jugar- paro un momento para mirarme con una expresión lúdica y con los ojos bien abiertos -no gracias, estoy bien aquí, sigue con lo tulló- siguió revolcándose pero esta vez me acerque, paso a paso.

Cuando tenía la cabeza apara el otro lado puse mis manos en el cuello y comencé a arrasar -¡bajaste la guardia!- mientras arrasaba, tenía la misma reacción que con la hierba, solo que esta vez estaba quieto, me canse y termine tocando debajo de la barbilla, quedo fuera de combate en el suelo, y soltó un sonido gutural y ronroneos.

-yo gano- me reí y cuando eche una mirada a la cala ya no estaba gisli ahí, bueno, supongo que regreso al pueblo, aunque aún está bajo mi cuidado… mierda.

Escuche un sonido de pasos en la tierra, entonces moví unas hierbas para ver entre los árboles, estaba gisli apoyándose en un árbol, con la sesta al lado y lanza ene l suelo, miraba hacia las hierbas como si hubiera visto o supuesto lo que pasaba, se estaba riendo y todo.

-¿Cuándo es que llegaste?- hizo el amago como si fuera a hablar, pero entonces saco la libreta y el palo con el carbón, escribió un rato, camino hacia mí y me paso la libreta -hace no mucho, escuche ruidos y me fui, luego escuchar desdentado-.

-si, ese se quedó fuera de combate ahí atrás, ven ayúdame a despertarle- le pase la libreta pero él no entraba a las plantas ni escribía, solo me miro con las cejas caídas y guardo el cuaderno.

* * *

Admito que me causo gracia los sonidos de desdentado, esas plantas podían ser demasiado efectivas en los dragones y en mí. Ahora solo quería pagar mi deuda con bocón, uno debe pagar los servicios de alguien, lo que viene a ser el trueque.

Obtener algo que uno quiere por algo que el otro quiera. Fácil y sencillo, nada complicado.

Cuando me di la vuelta para volver a apoyarme en el árbol, escuche que algo se movía en la hierba tras de hiccup.

[[¿Ya te marchas? Te va a gustar]] parece que desdentado no estaba tan fuera de combate como decía hiccup, no pude ni darme la vuelta, ya que la cola del dragón envolvió una de mis piernas y me tiro hacia el interior de las hierbas, solo escuche la risa de hiccup por un momento y luego me veo a mi mismo abrazando un puñado de hierbas, oliéndolas y disfrutando de ese olor fresco que llenaba mi nariz.

No quería salir de ahí y quería salir de este lugar.

[[Oh, adiós dignidad]]

[[Te dije que te gustaría]] la satisfacción en su tono, eso era todo. En algún momento me vengare de esto.

Sacudí mi cabeza tan fuerte como pude, para dispersar todas estas sensaciones que me daban estos trozos de hierba, pero, son tan, relajantes, me quede tumbado sobre ellas un rato, escuche la briza moviendo cada pedazo de hierba y están chocando entre sí, estaba en paz y disfrutaba de cada momento, ¡_reacciona de una _vez!

Me golpee a mí mismo y esta vez sí me levante, el sol estaba en lo más alto, creo que paso una hora y poco más, creo. Aun escuchaba una leve risa de hiccup.

-¿ya habéis terminado? De esto va a ser difícil de olvidar- volví mi cabeza para ver donde estaba ese dragón tan molesto que me arrastro a esto, no estaba muy lejos de mí, y cuando lo vi, me tapo con el ala, pero no con el lado interno, si no con el externo, también estaba de espaldas al suelo.

[[¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Eso fue humillante]] me estaba poniendo rojo, estaba enfadado y avergonzado, tanto tiempo evitando las bromas de los gemelos con estas plantas y al final termino soy víctima del menos esperado, dos hurras por mi…

[[Deberías darte una alegría de vez en cuando, admítelo, te gustan estas hierbas]] el sí que parecía animado, y parece que quería picarme con el tema, ¡oh! Y tanto que lo consiguió.

[[¿Una alegría? Lo digo el lagarto súper desarrollado de dos toneladas que puede volar]] me levante y le encare, el también levanto y la prepotencia estaba escrita en toda su cara.

[[Para ti, lagarto súper desarrollado que puede volary escupe_ fuego_]] esto es frustrante, casi nunca le gano en argumentos, quería decir algo pero él se adelantó [[40/5]] el contador de las veces que le he ganado y las que él me ha ganado, menuda memoria.

Me fui irritado fuera de las hierbas, cogí la cesta y pase la cuerda por mi brazo.

-vale, perdona, no tuve que haberme reído- ya dejo de reír, pero no era con él con quien estaba enfadado, él puso su mano en mi hombro, pero yo no me di la vuelta, y fue cuando vi otra vez al dragón negro frente a mí.

[[¿Qué… que vas ha…?]] Me dio una lamida por toda la cara, o mejor dicho una que empezó desde debajo de mi cuello y termino en la barbilla, quede aturdido, asqueado y con una agradable sensación al mismo tiempo, _la dignidad se ha ido para no volver._

Lo siguiente que se, es que me estaban cargado de regreso a berk, _¿Qué paso__ exactamente?_ Note las babas en mi camisa y en mi cuello, era asqueroso en verdad.

Gemí cuando mi estómago se chocó con algo de la silla de montar, diría que fue el borde de la misma -vaya, ya despertaste, creo que su aliento fue demasiado fuerte para ti ¿no?- hiccup tenía un tono humorístico y nasal.

[[¿Y los pescados? ¿Y mi cuchillo?]] Eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, por suerte hubo respuesta, pero fue de desdentado, ¿Quién otro iba a ser si no él?

[[El cuchillo, lo lleva mi cría y la cesta, la llevo yo, puedes descontar un pez menos al montón, buena caza por cierto]] no sé si o se estaba burlando o me estaba dando un cumplido, pero bueno, no puedo estar enfadado todo el día.

-Por cierto, hoy por la noche iremos a la isla de los dragones, se lo comentare con el resto, será un ejercicio de ir de un punto a otro en terreno salvajes, posiblemente salgas tu como el que llevaría a desdentado y al resto al punto de destino- desdentado no sonaba muy convencido con esa idea, pero hiccup siguió hablando un poco más, en teoría, tendría que ser fácil, o eso dio a entender.

Regresamos a berk y deje la cesta a bocón, aunque haya hecho prácticamente un mango nuevo y sencillo al cuchillo de mi padre, ese montón de comida sigue sin ser suficiente como agradecimiento.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la academia, no me acostumbro a llamar este sitio una academia, es una arena de peleas por favor… mientras hiccup explicaba al resto lo que me explico a mi yo estuve haciendo golpes en el aire con mi bastón, volteretas y esas cosas.

Me sorprende lo ligero que me siento y lo flexible que estoy, si no fuera que se me resbalan los pies de la pared podría conseguir el impulso suficiente como para dar un paso y dar un buen salto para agarrarme a las cadenas del techo. Claro está con ayuda del bastón, sin eso no tendría ni impulso ni punto de apoyo, pero aun así se me resbala el pie en la pared, quizás si apilo unas pocas cajas y las usara como una pared podría…

-he, ojos rendija ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?- _¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me __perdí?_ mire confundido al grupo, yo no estaba escuchando ni una sola palabra, el que me había hablado fue patán, pero no sé porque no me llama por mi nombre, también me apodaron como "palo" pero eso es más bien porque suelo ir últimamente con mi bastón de pelea.

Lo puedo usar como lanza, arma contundente o incluso bloquear y usarlo para esquivar. No me gusta alardear pero se pelear, céntrate.

Saque mi cuaderno pero sujete el bastón bajo mi brazo, comencé a escribir cuando abrí por la pagina que marcaba el palo con el carbón, le mostré los escrito -¿de acuerdo con qué?-

-con lo de ir a una isla, llena de dragones y tu llevar los nuestros- esta vez hablo Astrid, yo no tenía problemas _¿Por qué debería __tenerlos?_ Me mostré indiferente, de que a mí no me resultaba ningún problema -está bien entonces-.

El resto del día, para mí me paso rápido, un día agradable, salvo por los cambios de temperatura cuando las nubes tapaban el sol, el resto no tienen problemas, pero yo estoy continuamente poniéndome y quitándome el chaleco de piel.

Cuando tengo calor luego hace frio, y cuando vuelve hacer calor no tarda mucho tiempo para que luego termine congelado. O aguanto el calor o aguanto el frio no tengo más opciones.

Cuando al fin llego la noche y no tardo mucho tiempo para emprender el viaje a la isla de los dragones, tengo una sensación extraña, un hormigueo en el estómago _¿no abre comido suficiente?_ Decidí ignorarlo, ya que no será nada importante, como dolor al respirar o algo parecido.

Aterrizamos por la playa, pero yo tenía que caminar con los dragones al punto de encuentro, nada que destacar, uno que otro dragón curioso que estaba pro la zona, pero la mayoría estaba durmiendo. Eso sí, desdentado estaba preocupado por hiccup, y cuando pensaba que no le prestaba atención casi se daba media vuelta.

Llegamos a una cueva, muy cerca de donde teníamos que esperar, pero bueno, mejor estar a cubiertos, tuve dificultades para encender una hoguera pero bueno, nada que no se arregle con un dragón y su aliento de fuego.

[[¿Alguna idea de que hacer mientras esperamos?]] Yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer, pero por si acaso pregunte para ver si alguien tenía alguna idea.

[[¿Nos cuentas más sobre vuestra cultura?]] Era la gronckle, sinceramente, ahora entiendo porque patapez y ella se llevan tan bien, ambos son curiosos de una cultura como de la otra, pero ahora estoy demasiado cansado como para ponerme a explicar algo

[[Preferiría que no, si no te importa]] no quería ser cortante, pero bueno, espero que no le sienta mal mi respuesta.

[[Oh, de acuerdo. Disculpa]] contesto pero parecía que cree una situación incómoda. Soy un bocazas… y eso que ni hablo.

[[Si tienes tanto sueño ¿Por qué no duermes?]] Esta vez fue barf, belch se quedó callado.

[[Lo haría, pero el amiguito de aquí se iría tan pronto os pierda de vista]] señale con los ojos a desdentado que el de mirar a la entrada de la cueva me miro a mi.

[[No, claro que no, están poniéndose a prueba, no los interrumpiré]] dijo desdentado con un tono solemne, pero yo ya sé que está preocupado, ya lo ha demostrado varias veces.

[[¿Y si nos dormimos todos? De esa forma no tienes que vigilarnos]] belch al fin salió de su silencio, no era mala idea, pero _¿Quién dice que en__ verdad desdentado y los demás se irían a dormir? _

[[No te preocupes, me asegurare de que nadie finja dormir]] creo que stormfly sabía exactamente que estaba pensado, eso o quería cubrir todas las posibilidades diciendo eso.

[[Está bien, ustedes gana, me iré a dormir un poco]] me quite el chaleco de cuero, hice una pelota o algo parecido con ella y lo sé cómo una almohada, me acosté de lado mirando a los dragones, dando un último vistazo antes de caer dormido.

Otra vez me sentía como que estaba cayendo, sentía vértigo, pero la oscuridad que estaba mirando, no era oscuro, tenía colores, entre el negro habían muchos colores mezclados, tonos de azules, naranjas, amarillo, rojo y más, parecía un arcoíris desordenado o una especie de cuadro oculto.

Se veía muy bonito y cada uno brillaba de una intensidad como las propias estrellas, no tengo miedo ante esta caída pero _¿en verdad estoy cayendo?_ Por primera vez, en este extraño sueño me hice esa pregunta _¿estoy ca__yendo?_ Entonces, deje de mirar hacia arriba y mire hacia abajo, no estoy seguro si existía algo como arriba o abajo.

Pero vi como una esfera, muy brillante y blanca, quería mirar más de cerca pero escuche una cosa… unos pensamientos, estaban gritando ¡_despierta!_

Como si de una orden se tratara, me desperté, recién al abrir los ojos vi a los dragones rodeándome, parecían más grades de cerca, mucho más grandes.

[[Si, si ya estoy despierto ¿Qué es tan importante?]] Todos se miraron unos a otros, parecían que querían decirme algo pero parecían aterrados, nadie falta aquí entonces _¿Qué su__cede?_ Quería levantarme pero me encontraba aun cansado, quería volver a dormir.

[[Bueno, no sé cómo decir esto pero, chico, mírate a ti mismo por un momento]] era la pesadilla, yo le mire desconfiado, pero desdentado asiento ante lo que dijo el, ¿qué es lo que quiere que mire? Me siento bien, no me duele na…

Justo cuando mire mi mano… no era _mi mano, _tenía 3 garras en lugar de 4 dedos y una sustituyendo lo que sería mi pulgar ¡tengo 4 garras! Me estaba entrando el pánico y mire el resto de mí, vi que parte de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por lo que sería mis pantalones, pero ¡son mucho más grandes que yo! Parece más una tienda de campaña que mis pantalones.

¡Oh dioses! Todo mi cuerpo, todo tiene escamas negras, tengo alas membranosas y… noto algo en la raíz de mi trasero… no quiero saber _¡no __quiero saber!_

[[¡no no no no, _no_!]] Repetí una y otra vez, trate de levantarme en dos piernas, pero me sentía demasiado inestable y me estaba cayendo, pero desdentado paro mi caída con su hocico, o dios, apenas mi cabeza es del tamaño de su hocico.

Soy, diminuto, ¿Qué soy? Soy un humano, soy un humano. Mire todo mi cuerpo, ahora vi, tenía una cola con dos aletas y un segundo par de alas en la raíz de la cola, mi piernas… no, patas tenía 4 garras, como en mis antiguas manos.

_Soy… yo soy, un dragón_. Estaba horrorizado ante estos pensamientos, porque eran ciertos, mi cuerpo era la de un dragón, un furia nocturna, pero diminutos, creo que no soy más grande o soy del mismo tamaño que la de un cachorro de perro. Sentía que mi corazón latía a una velocidad de vértigo, latía fuerte y rápido ¡siento como si saldrá disparado de mi pecho!

[[Tranquilo, gisli, todo saldrá bien]] desdentado quería calmarme pero yo estaba, demasiado aturdido.

[[¿He?, si, bien… todo está bien… solo es un sueño, un tonto sueño]] me separe de su hocico, y muy a mi pesar, admití lo de ir a 4 patas, intente dar un paso pero me tropecé con migo mismo cayendo de plancha contra el suelo y salió un chillido de mi boca.

Un chillido agudo, oh _¡esto es cada vez peor!_ Pero todo encaja, chillido agudo, tamaño reducido… no, no, no, no. ¡ME NIEGO! Salió un gemido de mí, estoy asustado, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué ha pasado?...

Fue entonces cuando rugió desdentado sacándome de la espiran de pensamientos en que estaba sumergido.

[[¡Tranquilízate!]] Continuo su gruñido y yo me quede paralizado en el sitio, mire a sus ojos, no había agresividad, solo… no distingo esta emoción ¿Qué es? Sus ojos eran redondos a pesar de que estaba gruñendo [[respira profundo cuenta hasta cuatro y suelta el aire]]

Respire profundo, y exhale cuando conté 4, repetí el proceso, me sentí mejor, mi corazón estaba ralentizándose, pero tenía un latido constante. Deje la mente en blanco y me centre en la respiración.

[[¿Te encuentras mejor?]] No respondí, solo asentí con la cabeza. [[Así me gusta]]

[[¿Qué… que ha pasado?]] Me siento, tan pequeño, vulnerable… débil.

[[Comenzaste a gemir y toser, hasta que…]] stormfly parecía impactada. Normal, esto no sucede todos los días. _He miren un chico me convertí en un dragón ¿Qué os contáis vosotros? _Si, algo como para que sea como una anécdota, inolvidable, de por vida.

Hice un sonido curioso, un… ¿eh trinado? esto no me gusta, mi cuerpo lo hace como si fuese propio, pero están ajeno… como fueron mis ojos. Oh mierda ¡mis ojos!

Me había olvidado esta semana ese mísero detalle, me sentía tan, normal, otra vez, era normal, lo era.

[[Bueno, a aparecer escamas y cola]] barf y belch dijeron al unísono.

[[Debemos encontrar a los neonatos, esta prueba queda cancelada oficial mente]] volvió a hablar la pesadilla monstruosa. No podía negarme, tampoco tenía motivos para ir encontrar. Solo baje la cabeza, algo toco mi cuello, me estremecí, ya que sabía que era, o más bien que eran, eran como orejas, pero no lo eran, estoy tan confundido.

[[Venga chiquitín]] stormfly se dirigió a mí y mordió mi pescuezo con suavidad y me dejo en el cuello de desdentado, después de dejarme yo la mire a ella y ella a mi [[oh, eres más tierno y adorable con esos ojos tan grandes]] yo entrecerré los ojos.

[[No soy tan pequeño, bueno, si lo soy… ya sabes a lo que me refiero]] desvié la mirada, no soy una cría, técnicamente.

[[Colócate tras mis solapas y no salgas de ahí]] estaba confundido ¿Por qué justo bajo sus solapas? no hubo tiempo para protestar, solo hice lo que dijo y me quede ahí, muy pegado a su cabeza y el bajo las solapas sobre mí.

Parecía como si fuese un pequeño manto las dos del centro pero uno agradable, escuchaba el sonido de su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco, también la atención de esos músculos poderosos.

Era hipnótico cada sensación, curiosamente, me sentía protegido en ese sitio, cada paso, cada movimiento del galope, la lenta respiración. Todo lo demás había desaparecido.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de una cuerda me devolvió al mundo, una cuerda silbando por el aire, atrapo a desdentado y yo caí al suelo, escuche la voz de un joven, se estaba riendo de una forma maniática, escuche el nombre -yo dagur voy a- y la voz de hiccup, estaban hablando ¿pero de que? No los escucho muy bien.

Abrí los ojos y vi lo que estaba pasando, un chico con dos ballestas en la mano, ambas apuntando a hiccup y él estaba esquivando los disparos y cubriéndose con su escudo.

-ahora tu furia nocturna es mío- otra vez esa risa de maniático, él era esa causa, él era el que le lanzo la cuerdas boleadoras a desdentado, _el__._ Voy a aprovecharme de mi tamaño y mis armas.

Me acerque caminando lentamente al chico e hice un ladrido agudo, intente parecer lo más adorable que podía, abrí los ojos y trate de auto convencerme a mí mismo _soy a adorable, soy inofensivo, mira que tierno soy_, Me doy asco.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí? Una cría furia nocturna ¡dos pájaros por el precio de uno!- desvió la mirada de mi para ver a hiccup y fue entonces cuando me abalance a él, le mordí con todas mis fuerzas en su nariz y me aferre con mis nuevas garras _en su cara_.

Escuche el sonido de la cuerda rompiéndose pero ese hombre, dagur, creo que se había llamado a si mismo… me agarro bien fuerte con una mano y me separo de su cara, perdí todo agarre posible en su carne blanda y me arrojo contra el suelo, solté un chillido agudo, _duele, duele mucho, duele_.

No pude ver que paso, pero escuche un rugido, estoy demasiado aturdido, quiero dormir, solo un poco más.

* * *

Demasiadas cosas para una noche, y esta cría, trato de ayudarnos a mí y a hiccup, recibió un duro golpe contra una piedra, es mi culpa. Tuve que haber pensado en esas malditas cuerda serpientes, se enredan en uno y no te sueltan.

Ahora mi cría lo tiene en sus brazos, ha quedado asombrado al verle. Sabe que él es guisli ¿no? es decir, tiene su mismo olor, se habrá dado cuenta, espero.

El vuelo hacia berk esta todos hablando unos con otros, asustados, asombrados impactados, entre los neonatos y los dragones, todos están inquietos, no existe el silencio en este vuelo.

[[Tranquilizaos, no conseguiremos nada estando alterados en este momento, mejor no malgastar energías, ese tal, dagur, es el mismo que estuvo en nuestro nido humano hace unos siclos, si, a mí tampoco me gusta. Pero ahora sí que nuestros humanos están en problemas, debemos centrarnos y pensar con calma ¿entendido?]] Uno a uno fue asintiendo y dando paso al silencio.

-ahora ese dagur el desquiciado sabe que tenemos dragones, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estalle una guerra, ahora tenemos que estar preparados más que antes- mi cría parecía que al fin tomo enserio su papel de liderazgo. Eso me llena de orgullo.

-he, espera ¿desde cuando eres tú el líder? Yo opino que es mejor tener un líder más fuerte, listo y apuesto- no quiero ni mirar los gestos que este está haciendo.

-creo que voy a vomitar- Astrid parece que le dio nauseas, no me extraña, después de ese discursito, no se mucho de belleza humana, pero se lo suficiente como para tener una idea.

-no digo que sea el líder o no, pero alguien debe idear algún plan, y atacar de frente, no es un plan- _hiccup uno, patán Zero_. No escuche nada por parte de patán después de eso.

-pero ¿alguien sabe dónde está gisli?- patapez dijo tímidamente, _pero si está aquí._

-hem… con las prisas ni me di cuenta, y ya es tarde para dar la vuelta, la flota Bersekers estaban ahí, o por lo menos una parte- hiccup parecía preocupado, le dije al resto de los dragones que si alguno de sus humanos hacen el amago para que hagan un giro, lo ignoren, ya que sería para regresar a la isla para buscar a gisli, no todos los dragones entienden suficientes su idioma.

Los neonatos pero esta vez hablaban de "cría de furia nocturna" siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que se formó el silencio nuevamente. No tardo mucho tiempo para tener a la vista berk en el horizonte

-suerte con tu padre- Astrid le dijo a hiccup, tenía una mirada sombría.

-si, ya, espero que no me decapite por esto- otra vez hablando en su tono nasal a lo exagerado.

* * *

N.A:no suelo hacer contestaciones en una nota de autor/N.A pero bueno, primer comentario de un anonimo.

respuesta:

anonimo: no, esta hsotria no va a tener yai, como maximo relacion de astrid y hipo, como minimo relacion familiar entre gisli y desdentado o de hermanos entre hipo y el. Poniendo punto y aparte de la tipica relacion de amistad de hipo y desdentado.

Y me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir, la verdad, al principio ni sabia como expresar las cosas correctamente xd. (fin de la respuesta)

por lo visto parece que a unos cuantos le esta gustando como va encaminado la historia, algunos tendran preguntas aun, pero todo a su tiempo xd. ahora si que están un un problema los personajes o en dos, depende de donde lo mires.

editado: 22 de junio de2016


	7. capitulo 7 una canción del interior

N.A: Para el idioma de los dragones será de la siguiente forma: {dialogo}

hiccup = hipo

Fishlegs = patapez

Snotlut = patan

Toohless = Desdentado

Gobber = Bocón

Stoick = Estoico

Hookfang = garfios

meatlug = barrilete

Gemelos Ruffnut = la chica

Tuffnut = el chico

Bersekers = energúmenos

Hookfang = garfios

meatlug = barrilete

barf = vomito (cabeza de la izquierda)

belch = eructo (cabeza de la derecha)

Zippleback = cremallerus

monstrous nightmare = pesadilla monstruosa

**No** soy propietario de "how tu train your dragon"

nos e si algunos tendrán la duda, pero los nombres de gisli, daven y dellinger son nombres escandinavos reales, lo menciono por si las dudas.

Esta vez es mas largo por que no he resumido el capitulo, todos hasta el momento fueron resumidos y alguna que otra cosa que no incluí, me arrepentí de esto y ahora tratare de no resumir nada, ya que ahora los detalles, importan mas que nunca.

Sin mas preámbulos, que disfruten de la lectura,

* * *

**Capítulo 7 una melodía del interior**

Que dolor de cabeza, despierto y lo primero que noto es este calor y dolor de cabeza. Que sueño más raro tuve a noche.

También note como si estuviera envuelto en algo, pero no eran matas, también estoy sobre una superficie dura y lisa. Curiosamente es agradable, no tanto como una cama, pero es agradablemente cálido.

Abrí los ojos, y para mi sorpresa, vi unas patas pequeñas y escamosas frete a mi cara y alrededor más de esas escamas y una membrana negra tapando la entrada de la luz directa di un chillido in humano.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos, no me lo podía creer, _no fue un sueño_. Esa membrana negra se retrae y ahora vi la cabeza desdentada mirándome con curiosidad y ¿ternura? ¡Oh venga ya!

[[Buenos días ¿te encuentras mejor? Recibiste un buen golpe el otro día. Para alguien de tu tamaño]] acerco su hocico lo más cerca de mí y comenzó a oler, yo le toque la nariz con mi pata para alejarlo, esto no puede estar pasándome.

[[¿Mejor? Ni yo sé si estoy ¡mejor!]] Di un ladrido agudo y me puse en cuatro, agazapado y mirando a desdentado.

[[Tranquilo fiera, con esa actitud no conseguirás nada]] y seguía calmado y no se inmuto en ningún momento, salvo para levantar su cabeza y mirarme desde las alturas… alto desde mi punto de vista ene se momento parece que las alas que me colgaba de los lados bajaron un poco más y ahora las tenía arrastras.

Pude escuchar las voces de hiccup y los demás que venían del primer piso pero se escuchaba más cercas por momentos, ambos miramos a la puerta que iba a las escaleras y poco después llego hiccup con el resto del grupo.

-¿pero qué vamos a hacer si vienen los padres de esa cría?- Astrid caminaba detrás de hiccup mientras hablaba, se notaba su preocupación, aunque no debería.

-si eso llega a pasar se lo entregaremos, pero mira- (señalo hacia nosotros, y desdentado y yo nos miramos un momentos de reojo y luego de regreso al grupo confundidos, o por lo menos yo -yo no veo que ellos tengan problemas-.

[[¡Le voy a dar una…!]] Cuando estaba a punto de caminar hacia el desdentado me tomo del pescuezo y me coloco arriba de la roca nuevamente, solo me quede mirando el suelo impotente, creo que me estoy olvidando de algo, algo importante…

[[Quédate ahí un rato y tranquilízate un poco]]

[[¡Eh, cierra el pico! ¡Lagarto mastodonte!]] El solo resoplo sobre mí y desvió la mirada, yo mire para otro lado, hacia la ventana, era un día despejado y agradable, hasta que se vuelva a nublar en algún momento.

-¿vez? Parece que se llevan bien- hiccup dijo como si hubiera pasado lo que quería que pasara.

-a mí no me lo parece- patán salto de detrás de Astrid con el labio torcido, pero primera vez en mucho tiempo, o que decir, desde nunca que no le veo con el ceño fruncido, comenzaba a pensar que nació frunciendo el ceño.

-hu, déjame tenerlo un rato- tuffnut se abalanzo hacia a mí con los brazos extendidos, como auto reflejo me aparte, no fue necesario ya que desdentado se puso entre él y yo, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes, retrocedió llevando sus manso a su pecho, yo también lo hubiera hecho, solo que no tengo manos.

-eh, tranquilo lo, está bien, nadie hará daño a nadie- hiccup le dijo a desdentado, pero ya cuando comenzó a hablar él ya estaba normal después de dar una leve sacudida de cabeza.

[[No tenías por qué haber hecho eso]] le trasmití esto a desdentado y cruzamos miradas. Parecía igual de confundido que yo, instintos de los dragones de proteger a las crías eso debe de ser.

-yo diría que sí que se encariño con la criaturita, creo de deberíamos ponerle un nombre- mire con horro a hiccup, _por favor ¡no! _no quiero un nombre tonto

-¿y qué tal sparky? Ven pequeño sparky- ni en tus sueños ruffnut, me senté en donde estaba y mire con una cara aburrida al grupo -¿vez? Le gusta- yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué os parece espina de pescado?- ¡_Tiene que ser una broma! _Hiccup y sus nombres pésimos.

[[Parece que te quedaras con espina de pescado]] desdentado tenía una expresión lúdica y contento. Supongo que también le causa gracia el nombre.

[[¡Yo me largo!]] Salte de la piedra y aterrice con mis patas delanteras y apoye las traseras, empecé a dar zancadas hacia la puerta pero no sin antes poder escuchar los sonidos de asombros y las palabras "atrápenlo" por el camino además de que intentaron cogerme.

No se cómo pude escurrirme entre las manos de cada uno de ellos, vi victorioso la puerta, tengo que buscar algo para que sepan que soy _yo_. Y todo se desvanece en un instante, desdentado paro mi huida casi igual de rápido en que pase por debajo de las piernas de uno de ellos.

Pare en seco y eso fue un grave error, desde atrás unas manos me agarraron de mis costados y me llevo a su pecho, quedando mis piernas y cola colgando a su suelte hacia abajo y las manos de mi captor por debajo de mi patas delanteras, tenía mis ojos abiertos en todo su esplendor, no me creía todo lo que está pasando.

Soy una persona, no un dragón, pero he corrido y esquivado ahora como si nada, hace un rato ni sabía caminar sin mirar al suelo, y creo que aún me pasaría lo mismo y ahora… ¿Por qué comencé a correr? No tenía ningún motivo, pero, fue extrañamente divertido.

-te tengo- era hiccup, me había atrapado él, no tuve la necesidad de mirarle, con su voz me bastaba ¿Qué puedo hacer para que sepan que soy yo?...

Mientras pensaba me estaba llevando a la piedra nuevamente y me quede sentado ahí. Desdentado esta vez estaba vigilándome y mientras los otros hablaban ¿Qué puedo hacer? Y entonces recuerde ¡mi cuchillo! _¿Dónde __está? _Mire por todos lados buscando en la sala, no lo veo ¡no está aquí! _No esta__._

[[Desdentado… ¿y mi cuchillo? no lo dejaste en la isla ¿Verdad?]] Le dije en un tono apagado, ese cuchillo… lo es todo.

Ahora mismo entre él y yo había silencio, yo ya ni le estaba mirando fijamente, no quería, no ahora, no quiero que me lea mis emociones, quiero gritar, quiero llorar ¡quiero golpear algo! Pero no are nada, no soy una cría… digo un bebe.

[[Se quedó en la cueva en la que estábamos, junto con tu ropa]] baje levemente mi cabeza, aunque ya me temía esto, escucharlo, me deprimió. Pero no lo había perdido, solo está en otro sitio distinto, solo tengo que ir a por él y problema solucionado ¿no? todos sabrán que soy yo, tendré el recuerdo de mi padre y solo faltara saber cómo volver a ser yo ¿verdad?

Si, si todo, saldrá bien. Respire profundo, conté hasta cuatro y exhale, repetí esto un par de veces y me acosté en la piedra cerrando los ojos, que ahora estaba más fría que antes. No volvimos a hablar, no había mucho de qué hablar en verdad o más bien no tengo ganas.

Me quede ahí tumbado, ignore todas las palabras del grupo, nada iba a cambiar nada.

No se cuento tiempo ha pasado, solo me quede en la misma posición, yo no notaba el hambre, ni sueño, ni la sed e ignoraba mi entorno, quería dormir pero estaba consiente, todo el tiempo.

[[Deberías comer algo]] desdentado rompió el silencio de mi mente, estoy desganado.

[[No tengo hambre]] le dije con sequedad en las palabras.

[[Mejor dicho, debes comer, aunque yo pueda estar días sin comer, tu no, eres una...]]

[[_Cría_, si, si, ya lose y no. no soy un dragón, solo tengo el cuerpo de uno]] abrí los ojos y vi otra vez por la ventana, el cielo estaba teñido las luces del alba y las nubes parecían que ardían en el cielo. Sí que tuvo que pasar unas cuantas horas desde esta mañana, pensé que sería por la tarde o algo.

[[Venga, sube]] él estaba sentado frente a mí y bajo su cabeza a la altura del suelo de la piedra, pero justo en el borde de la misma, él estaba preocupado, no lo decía, pero podía notarlo. No sé cómo, pero podía.

[[¿Por qué?]] Me senté sobre mi cola y luego me moví para quitarla de debajo de mí, me era incomodo, es extraño tener cola, alas, todo esto es extraño y además… abrí los ojos y me quede por un momento como si me hubiera caído un rayo ante algo que había pasado por alto todo este tiempo, estoy desnudo.

[[Solo sube]] sacudí mi cabeza para desechar por el momento esos pensamientos, y que supuestamente estoy cubierto ¿no? no es como si estuviera con mi traje de "cumpleaños"… volví a sacudir mi cabeza con más fuerza.

No pienses en nada de eso ahora, me dije a mi mismo una y otra vez.

Camine mirando a mis pies para no tropezarme entonces el suelo paso a ser las escamas negras, me senté y me quede mirando en dirección a la cabeza de desdentado.

No dijo nada y yo tampoco, tuve que corregir mi equilibro mientras el caminaba y bajo las escaleras y ver que hiccup y su padre estaban comiendo, al ver la camina en la mesa, el hambre que no sentí durante horas lo sentí de golpe y me corroía el estómago, estaban comiendo una simple sopa, pero para mí olía como un manjar en estos momentos.

-ya me estaba preocupando de que te habrías puesto enfermo o algo- hiccup nos siguió con la mirada mientras seguía caminando desdentado, y paso frente a una cesta, la tumbo y de esta salió peces, unos tras otros y el sonido baboso y desagradable que hicieron al golpear el suelo me erizo los pelos… escamas, o lo que tenga, me dio un escalofrió.

[[Que asco]] deje mi boca ligeramente abierta y me incline hacia atrás, pero desdentado tenía otros planes, él se acostó en el suelo y se ladeo, termine deslizándome por su costado y caí al suelo, no dolo, pero el impacto que hizo dar un chillido de sorpresa.

[[¿No están a tu gusto?]]

[[No sé si lo sabes, pero los humanos no comemos, pescado en bruto mi esto mago no aguantaría eso si no está cocinar o sazonados, en sí que este cocinado, o incluso en una sopa o…]] desdentado cogió un pez y se lo trago, después hizo un sonido de arcadas y soltó el pez delante de mí, o por lo menos una parte, mi estómago pedía comida, pero ni loco me comeré eso.

Lo mire con una cara de asco y luego mire a desdentado, el me miraba fijamente, no hace falta llegar a la conclusión de que quería que yo comiera eso.

[[Ni loco me comeré eso]] entre cerro los ojos y yo lo imite.

[[Tu no escogiste uno y ahora te aguanta, eres una cría, compórtate como tal y come, tu estomago no lo aguantaría ¿no? pues eso ya está casi digerido]] me estremecí, ante eso, ya que era una parte de lo que había dicho… tuve que haber pensado mejor mis palabras.

Mire a hiccup y su padre, dejaron e comer por un momento, estoico parecía que perdió el apetito con la cara del asco que tenía y hiccup tenía una mueca hilarante rosando a lo quería aguantar la risa. A mí no me parece gracioso.

Me dispuse a dar media vuelta pero justo cuando lo hice desdentado me dio una mordida sin dientes en la gola y me arrastro más cerca del pescado, había clavado mis garras al suelo pero no cambio nada.

[[Come]] Mire otra vez a desdentado y me fulmino con la mirada.

[[¡No quiero comer eso!]] Le golpee el hocico lo que provocó que su agarra se aflojara lo suficiente como para zafar esa inútil cola. Nuevamente salí corriendo, solo para escapar de desdentado.

Escuche sonido de metal cayendo al suelo, madera y los pasos pesados de desdentado, pero yo solo corrí entre la mesa, las cillas, cerca de la fogata y haciendo fintas entre las columnas. Me creía demasiado listo y eso causo el desenlace de la persecución, me atrapo cuando pase por segunda vez por las vigas.

[[¡Se acabaron los juegos, come de una vez!]] Ahora estaba colgando boca abajo, retenido otra vez por la cola que desdentado sujetaba otra vez con su boca, mientras estaba colgado, vi el caos que había provocado, las sillas estaban tumbadas y una mucho más apartada que el resto, la mesa dado vuelta, estoico parecía reprimir su enfado, aunque se veía que lo estaba, él y hiccup estaban sin palabras pero escuche luego sus voces, estaban hablando entre ellos.

Para mí ya no había palabras que valieran, solo estaba yo y ese trozo de pescado horrible y apestoso, aunque con el hambre, juraría que casi parece una delicia su olor salado y fresco, bueno, relativamente fresco ya que sé por dónde ha pasado recientemente este pez.

Desdentado me dejo suavemente en el suelo y tuve que encarar al pez otra vez, no tenía la cabeza, bueno por lo menos no tengo que mirar esos ojos muertos y rígidos mientras doy el primer mordisco. También según a lo que creo que era el tamaño de mi boca, supongo que de dos grandes mordiscos puedo comerme este pez, espero no vomitar en el proceso, pero tengo tanta hambre…

Comencé a acercarme a la pieza de pescado frente a mí, en un impulso involuntario mordí una parte del pescado, una buena parte del como para poder manipularlo, levante la cabeza y este se deslizo por mi garganta. Era tan delicioso, era como comer un trozo de carne asada al fuego lento, delicioso y jugoso, pero esto era salado y dulce, increíblemente dulce… _no, no, ¡esto no es correcto!_

Sucedió tan rápido que apenas ni me di cuenta que paso, me sorprendió a mí mismo, yo no era yo en ese momento, yo no quise hacer eso. Yo no quise hacer _eso_.

[[¿Quieres otro?]] Mi estómago pedía más pero yo me niego, yo no soy un dragón, yo no quiero comportarme como un dragón yo sigo siendo yo, no... _Esto__._

Di una negación con la cabeza, no me sentía capaz de controlarme a mí mismo o de decir lo que estos instintos piden en vez de lo que yo quiero decir.

Escuche a desdentado comer, los recuerdos del sabor de esa pieza de pescado, quería negarlo, pero se me hacia la boca agua y mi estómago pedía de esa deliciosa… de esa babosa comida.

Una parte de mí, rechazaba esa experiencia y la otra quería más. Tengo tanta hambre… esto es normal ¿no? en mi mente sigo siendo yo, solo ha cambiado unas cosas. Vale, eres humano, no un dragón, quizás las cosas saben diferentes.

Vale bien, solo es eso ¿no? solo ha cambiado el sabor, sigo siendo yo, si, sigo siendo yo, quizás un pescado mas no le haría daño a nadie, solo uno más.

Me acerque a la pila de peces y ese uno se convirtieron en dos, esos dos en tres y esos tres en 4, comí y comía hasta que perdí la cuenta después del 6. Pare poco después, sentía que iba a estallar, comía hasta que me dolía el estómago.

[[Comiste demasiado rápido]] parecía que quería darme el sermón, pero yo seguí acostado, me duele demasiado el estómago.

Ya no noto a nadie hablando en la sala, tampoco me pare a observar, creo que tuve que haber escuchado la conversación que estaban teniendo, pero ¿Por qué no me puse a escucharles?

No me parecía importante en ese momento, pero ¿Por qué no me parecía importante? Se supone que cause un desorden, tendría que estar preocupado ya que no saben quién soy y podrían enjaularme o mandarme lejos de berk.

[[¿Otra vez pensando más de la cuenta?]] Como estaba ignorando a él otra vez, da una mordida sin dientes en mi pescuezo, esto es vergonzoso, casi o más que no llevar ropa y de ser tamaño reducido, lo único bueno… ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser una cría dragón? Absolutamente nada.

Camino hacia el segundo piso junto con hiccup, ahora vi donde esta estoico, ya estaba costado, mientras subíamos las escaleras. Bueno, ellos estaban subiendo las escaleras, Yo solo era un saco de carne en estos momentos.

Al llegar a la habitación paso lo de siempre, desdentado le dio las buenas noches a hiccup verbal mente aunque él no supiera lo que decía y hiccup hizo lo mismo. Uno se envolvió en mantas y el otro quemo su piedra. Todo era igual, salvo por una diferencia, que yo estaba en la piedra con desdentado y el enrollado sobre mí.

El contacto físico, sea de quien sea, siempre me ha dado grima, incomodidad, no me gusta ser tocado o yo tocar a alguien. Me es algo más, personal, como que existe confianza y eso. Y aunque tenga confianza en otra persona, me sigue dando incomodidad.

Creo que es por eso que me gusta como arma un bastón, puedo combatir a corta y media distancia, además de poder bloquear y usarlo para moverme por el entorno. Pero, ahora me es imposible siquiera usarla, mi cuerpo está expuesto a los elementos si no fuera por el cuerpo de desdentado y usa su propia ala como manta.

Mi arma ahora también es mi cuerpo, aunque no me gustaría tener que aprender a usarlo, quiero regresar a mi cuerpo. Vale, las escamas salían con el agua fría, ya había probado una templada pero no funcionaba, pero esto no creo que se vaya con agua fría.

Estoy atrapado en este cuerpo sin saber la razón _¿debería entonces aprender a usarlo?_Tendría que adaptarme, supongo.

Por lo menos para no tener que depender de nadie, y eso de que ya tenía armas para poder cazar yo solo, un cuchillo y mi bastón, también quería tener 3 cuchillos más pero a mi diseño, para tener los tres en los nudillos y con un mango recortado pero pesado para usarlos como cuchillos arrojadizos.

Como me hubiera gustado usar todo ese arsenal en una pelea uno contra uno con Astrid, de todos ella sí que sabe luchar y de los que no me miraban como un cachorro… digo, niño huérfano.

Cierro los ojos y les dos las buenas noches a los dos, aunque solo me entienda desdentado.

Otra vez, no duermo, estoy consciente, creo que desdentado está dormido, pero casi juro que él está despierto, quien sabe real mente.

¿A los dragones les costara más tiempo dormir que a las personas? No lose, pero es un fastidio esto.

Después de un rato, trato de zafarme del interior de la espiral que hizo desdentado sobre mí, no sé si lo desperté, pero no lo parece.

Bajo de la piedra y aterrizo con éxito, sin chocarme de morros contra el suelo, un logro personal, he. Vi la luna otra vez de la ventana, se veía muy grande y brillante, era hermosa y el frio de la noche era reconfortante.

Cierro los ojos inmortalizando este momento en mi mente, bajo la cabeza y una melodía resuena por mi cabeza, la recuerdo, esa melodía.

Una canción agradable y hermosa como la luna, pero me siento triste, la reconozco, como iba a olvidarla, nunca podría, _La canción de mi madre;_

_Cuando regreses abajo, estará oscuro._

_Tienes que irte, tienes que ir solo._

_Se siente una chispa, débil y de tenue luz._

_Con una llama se topo__._

_Ella era grande, podía consumirla si quería._

_Su calor era cálido, agradable a su lado_

Debería de haber llorado en este momento, pero mis ojos no lo hacen, no puedo llorar, pero me siento como si en mi interior lo esté haciendo, mi corazón está llorando por mi

_Aliméntala, protégela._

_La llama presta su calor, bajo su manto de los vientos el cuido._

_El débil se vuelve fuerte._

_La chispa creció, ya no era una chispa, se convierto en una llama._

_Podía destruir, podía consumir, pero hizo lo que le brindaron._

_Un agradable calor desprendía, no era una llama de destrucción._

_Dos llamas iguales, ya no había soledad solo un eterno calor._

_Dos llamas actuaron como una._

_El débil se hizo fuerte._

_Una gran hoguera se formó, alta y cálida, brindaba su calor._

_Hicieron juntos lo que no podía hacer uno._

Una canción que siempre cantaba antes de que me fuera a dormir, es hermosa como ella y a su vez significa muchas cosas.

Mi tristeza pasa a convertirse lenta mente en alegría, estoy contento de tener gente calina en mi vida… un viento inusual mente caliente llega a mí y abro los ojos de sorpresa.

Hago un movimiento bruco para mirar a mi izquierda y lo primero que veo es dos ojos amarillentos mirándome fijamente y con el iris tan grande que había visto, grande y redondo.

Me aparte ya que la figura negra a la que le pertenecían esos ojos estaba muy cerca.

[[¡Por el amor de Freya! me has dado un susto de muerte ¡dragón mastodonte!]] Dije, dios casi creía que se me iba a parar el corazón, esto no tiene que ser sano, tengo demasiadas emociones por el resto de mi vida como para que también me den sustos de esa manera

[[Esa melodía ¿era tuya?]] yo asentí, estaba confundido ya que parecía como que entendiera algo que yo desconociera, solo me quede ahí, inclinado lejos de él y sorprendido por la cercanía, y así por las buenas el da un gorgoteo.

[[he ¿te encuentras bien?]] No sé si quiero saber lo que se le pasa por su cabeza de reptil en verdad.

[[Me sorprende que alguien tan joven como tu pueda recitar una canción desde el fondo de tu alma y que sea tan pura]] parecía una estatua, escuchaba lo que decía, pero él ni se movía.

[[Solo recordé la canción de cuna de mi madre, no merezco elogios de ningún tipo por cierto ¿Cómo es que tú la escuchaste? No la estaba ni trasmitiendo ni nada, solo me vino la canción a la cabeza]] ahora sí que cambio la cara a una más curiosa

[[¿Enserio? no es que la hayas querido trasmitir a alguien, si no que la estabas cantando desde tu interior, una melodía recitada desde tu interior y pude escucharla porque estaba cerca, además de porque queridas que alguien la escuchara]] esa explicación no tiene ningún sentido para mí, pero asiento como si lo entendiera, estos dragones…

[[sabía que los vikingos cantabais para contar historias, cuentos y leyenda, imagínate que es como algo como eso, una canción del interior de alguien, recitada para contar algo que siente o algo que ha pasado a alguien con la que tienes afecto pero es más profundo que cantar de forma verbal, _una canción del alma_]] ¿Los dragones se comunican también hablando? Que yo sepa no he escuchado a ninguno, supongo y esto ca da bes suena más a un cuento de hadas.

[[Espera ¿me estás diciendo que he cantado sin saberlo y que además un tipo de canción que no debería haber cantado? Esto es confuso además ¿Cómo es eso de que también habláis verbal mente?]]

[[No digo que no deberías, digo que… y si, también tenemos nuestro 'idioma'… olvídalo, ya te explicare en otro momento, venga a dormir]] y lo que digo le entra por un…mierda, no puedo usar esa metáfora…

Y de nuevo, adiós a mi orgullo, otra vez me toma del pescuezo con la boca y me deja en la roca y muy a mi pesar repitiendo el mismo procedimiento para dormir a mí alrededor, aunque el calor era agradable.

* * *

Por un momento pensé que papa iba a exigir que echara de casa a la espina de pescado, parecía muy enfadado, pero solo vio comer a la cría y parece que se calmó, a saber lo que se le pasa por la cabeza.

Estoy despierto y sé que ya salió el sol, pero estos momentos son de los pocos en que puedo pensar, ¿Qué paso con gisli? Astrid y los demás habían regresado a la isla y yo me quede cuidando de la cría el día anterior, no tardaron mucho en regresar con el cuchillo de gisli y su ropa… es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

Recuerdo, unos días atrás que seguí a gisli al bosque, él ya podía defenderse solo y mi padre solo me encargo vigilarlo para que no causara problemas en berk, pero…

Yo y desdentado le seguimos por el bosque, en la isla existen dragones y él no tenía ninguno para ayudarle en caso de problemas.

-supuesta mente vino para cazar peces ¿pero cómo los va a conseguir si no tiene una red con él?- lancé la pregunta al aire como si esperara una respuesta y aunque alguien la supiera solo tenía alrededor a desdentado y su gran dialecto.

Yo estaba montando en desdentado y algo le llamo la atención, corrió por el bosque pero parando de vez en cuando para olfatear el aire cambiando a su vez de dirección o siguiendo el mismo camino.

El bosque se hacía más espeso, no me fije en el entorno, solo mire hacia adelante, para estos momentos desdentado iba con cautela, ya no corría, acechaba a algo más adelante.

Las hileras de árboles se habían terminado revelando una depresión en el suelo, era una cala, parecida a la que aviamos encontrado a gisli, explore la zona con mis ojos, pero desdentado tenía la mirada fija en un único punto, mire a donde el clavo sus ojos con tanta atención y lo vi.

Una figura humana en el agua, de espaldas a nosotros pero en el otro lado de donde estábamos nosotros, no podía ver su cara, pero vi, escamas negras en su espalda que se desprendían de su cuerpo una a una según pasaba la mano de la persona por la zona.

Mire de nuevo a desdentado, tenía los ojos como rendijas pero se suavizaron a un par de óvalos, mire otra vez a la figura y me quede de piedra, nos estaba mirando a nosotros, mire sus ojos, reconocí su cara y el miedo que tenía plasmada en ella.

Era gisli, pero _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_ Desdentado reacciono antes que yo y él ya se estaba deslizando por el aire hacia el suelo de la cala. Gisli corrió hacia la horilla y cogió la camisa y su palo de madera.

-eh, tranquilo, tranquilo gisli, está bien ¿de acuerdo? No te vamos a atacar ni nada de eso- yo baje de desdentado y cuando mire ahora él estaba apuntando un extremo del bastón hacia nosotros, desdentado tenía una cara prepotente y con los ojos entrecerrados, no ante la amenaza, si no como si eso no era nada y bueno, una palo de madera contra un dragón no es la mejor arma que se diga.

Di un paso hacia a delante pero gisli extendió un poco más el palo hacia mi _vale, no quiere que me acerque__._

-wo, he espera, espera, hem, ¿me dejas ver? Como te dije, no vine a hacerte daño, o a juzgarte ni nada- desvió la mirada a un lado y relajo su postura, dejo uno de los extremos de el palo en el suelo y se inclinó para que pudiera ver una aparte de su espalda escamada, no parece que las tenga pegadas, en otras palabras él no se las pego con algo pegajoso, parecía parte de él, pero antes se veía que se desprendía fácil mente en el agua…

-vale, esas cosas ¿se van con el agua?- el asiento y escuche un canturreo de desdentado, le echó un vistazo y ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y ahora olfateo un poco más el aire ¿acaso hay algún olor que le intrigue?

-vale, entonces, continua, yo no, no te interrumpiré ¿te encuentras bien?- el asintió otra vez, el miedo que tenía disminuyo, o por lo menos que se reflejara en sus ojos, ya no eran ni rendijas pequeñas, eran ovalados.

Volvió a caminar al agua y me fije ahora que tenía los pantalones remangados por arriba de las rodillas, si esto ya lo ha hecho antes, parece que se las ha regla para aparentar lo más seco posible.

Ahora estaba más cerca y desdentado roso mi costado, cruzamos miradas y el parecía preocupado. Estas cosas no se ven todos los días, aunque bueno, creo que eso de la maldición ya es más creíble.

Mire hacia el chico y volvió a mojar su espalda, pero ya no tenía ni la camisa en la mano ni el bastón, los dejo otra vez en la orilla, según mojaba su espalda esas escamas negras se caía y otras cambiaban a un color a el color de su piel.

Esto era in creíble, en el mal sentido, _si alguien se llega a enterar de esto, las cosas no podrían acabar bien_. Recordé el incidente con la menta de dragón y como si me hubiera caído un rayo me quede paralizado.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, sus ojos, las escamas su reacción a la planta. Parece como que lo que le ocurre le obliga a que le pase lo mismo que a un dragón, supongo, si no, no me explico todo ese conjunto de cosas.

-estas bien, esto mejor que nadie lo sepa- tan pronto como reaccione solté esas palabras con toda la firmeza que pude, todo lo que conseguí fue una mirada de desdentado y un sonido interrogante y la de gisli con una de agradecimiento, o eso creo.

Ese día me entere de ese secreto de él y luego resulta que también tenía esos puntos débiles de un dragón, desdentado le gustaba molestarle con eso, al principio era raro, pero luego no podía evitar reírme y apuntarme al juego a veces.

¿Abra pasado algo más? Quizás esas escamas se extendieron y por eso se quedó o se escondió en la isla, pero entonces ¿Por qué dejar sus armas y su ropa atrás? A menos que…

Momento de meditación término, desdentado otra vez estaba tirando de mi manta, despegue mi espalda de la cama y lo mire con cansancio.

-si, si, ya estoy despierto, buenos días desdentado- tire de la manta dejándola como estaba y un ladrido agudo llamo mi atención, mire a la derecha y vi a la espina de pescado "y buenos días a ti también".

Me causa gracia lo pequeño que era en comparación con desdentado, no puedo imaginarme a el de ese tamaño y con esos perpetuos ojos ovalados, bueno, no lo están siempre, pero si la mayor parte del tiempo.

Gire sobre mí mismo y coloque mis pues en el interior de mis zapatos, desdentado ahora estaba caminando a mi lado y la cría caminando lentamente hacia la pared, se paró sobre sus patas traseras y parecía que iba a… ¡arañar la pared!

-no, no, no no- repetí una y otra vez mientras avance tan rápido como pude para detenerlo, pero no llegue a tiempo y araño de igual manera la superficie de la madera, aunque de forma lateral el arañazo, bueno, lo que creo que fue lateral, pero estaba más inclinado hacia abajo, bueno, ni que fuese la quita maravilla como para mirarlo de arriba a abajo.

Lo agarre por debajo de sus patas delanteras y se quedó inmóvil mientras lo llevaba a la altura de mi estómago y acomodarlo en mis dos brazos -venga, las paredes no son ningún juguete- escuche la risa gutural de desdentado de detrás de mí, bueno, la mejor risa que pueda hacer.

-alguien opina lo mismo que yo, mira tú por donde, bueno venga, a desayunar, hoy cocino yo- camine a la puerta que no estaba muy lejos de mí y me dispuse a bajar por las escaleras, escuche a espina de pescado hacer una serie de sonidos y luego intento zafarse de mi agarre, con esa lucha intensiva me resulta difícil sujetarlo como es debido mientras bajo las escaleras.

A mitad de camino ya no podía mantenerlo en mis brazos y se zafo, impulso su pequeño cuerpo por arriba de mis brazos y luego coloco sus patas traseras en mi pecho como punto de apoyo, de una zancada se impulsó hacia adelante intente atraparlo pero se reaccione tarde y mi equilibrio estaba en peligro, mi apoyo en mi prótesis me tambaleaba.

Todo iba ralentizado en estos momentos, _¿Qué hago?__ Si me abalanzo y le atrapo seré yo quien se caiga por las escaleras_ _pero si no lo hago. _Ya no hay tiempo para pensar, me inclino hacia adelante y extiendo mi mano, todo volvía a su velocidad normal, mi corazón latía frenéticamente.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pude alcanzar a espina de pescado de una pata y lo lleve a mi pecho cubriéndolo con mis brazos, me prepare para el impacto cerrando los ojos pero no aterrice sobre la madera o las esquinas traicioneras de la escalera, caí sobre algo duro pero suave a la vez.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi en que aterrice, en el costado de desdentado -siempre estas donde te necesito ¿no amigo?- di una media sonrisa y el me lamio un lado de la cara, esas babas borraron toda sonrisa que tenía en ese momento, entonces sentí movimiento entre mis brazos, lentamente abrí esa pequeña zona segura que hice entre mi brazos y mi pecho y vi a esa inocente criatura mirándome con los ojos enormes, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-¿te encuentras bien?- espina de pescado asintió y sonreí, no lose, pero esto me da una sensación familiar. Sonreí y entonces fue cuando otra vez me lamio desdentado, pero ahora le aparte con mi mano, suficientes babas por hoy -¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso? - Me miro levanto una "ceja" escamosa en la confusión -no me mires así, ya sabes que estoy bromeado- mire ora vez a espina de pescado pero, creo está molesto o algo, ya que me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cuando hice el amago para levantarme la cría salió de un salto de entre mis manos, salto al suelo, mire al suelo y donde nos había atrapado desdentado fue sobre el tercer o cuarto escalón pero aun así aterrizo sin problemas. Me levante y me recupere mi equilibrio en el quinto escalón, utilizando a desdentado de apoyo.

-ya puedo a partir de ahora, niñera con escamas- dio un resoplido por la nariz e entrecerrando los ojos quedándose inmóvil impidiéndome el paso -está bien, quizás niñera no- se hecho a un lado y baje las escaleras de mala gana, hasta que dije la última palabra -en el mundo al revés quizás- desdentado soltó un sonido abriendo la boca y entonces ya cuando baje el último escalón me dio una palmada en la cara con su cala.

Caí hacia atrás y termine sentado en el escalón -auch, eso pica…- el solo se quedó en el escalón mirándome fijamente -si, quizás me la merecía- me levante y vi a tiempo que otra vez espina de pescado estaba arañando el suelo pero con una garra -¡tampoco el suelo!- se encogió un momento, levanto la garra y continuo, entonces camine hacia él y lo levante, y él me miro con las solapas hacia atrás y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Mire hacia el arañazo y parecía una línea y otra más delgada atravesando por la mitad a la gruesa, parecía un intento de una equis -espero que papa no lo note- con este comentario solo dio un resoplido -¿Qué? No te voy a dejar que arañes todo lo que tengas a la vista-.

Después de que los dos se colocaron cerca de la fogata que estaba encendida en medio de la sala me dirigí a la mesa de trabajo para cocinar o por lo menos a coger los ingredientes -más bien cocinare para mí, ustedes pescado de la mañana- deje un par de cosas arriba de la mesa con un par de cuchillos y eso y me dirigí al lado de uno de los soportes de las vigas cogiendo la cesta de pescado. La arrastre hacia ellos y volqué el contenido en el suelo.

-que os aproveche- no me quede a mirar, me volví sobre mí mismo y comencé a pelar una cebolla, cortar un trozo de carne, picar un poco de menta y rebosándola a la carne, no creo que mi padre le apasione esto, pero el tampoco experimenta con la cocina, por lo menos que salga algo comestible.

Puse la carne que tenía los trozos de menta, cebolla y sal en ella y lo puse sobre una losa de piedra, me la lleve ante la fogata y la puse arriba de la llama, reposada sobre una estructura de varas de hierro, último paso, cocinar a fuego lento.

No sé si ya había comido algo espina de pescado, pero estaba mirando hacia la fogata o hacia la carne, yo apostaría a por la carne -lo siento, pero esto es mi comida- no sabía si entendería ese término, o si me entendería, pero tan pronto como lo dije desvió la mirada a los peces, no parecía muy convencido.

Ni se si los dragones también tendrán preferencias en la comida como las personas, supongo que habrá tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo.

Desdentado apartado unos pocos peces para espina de pescado, por ahora van unos tres, pero no ha tocado ni uno -¿no comes?- levanto las solapas y me miro con los ojos abiertos como si quisiera decir algo o si estuviera diciendo algo, a saber cómo se pueden comunicar aparte de sonidos y lenguaje corporal, capas que eso es lo que hace ahora.

Mire a mi carne y le di la vuelta con unas pinzas de metal, dejando boca arriba un lado oscuro en la carne, quizás me haya pasado un poco, la sangre de la carne salía gota a gota burbujeando, a desdentado no le hacía mucha gracia, pero para espina de pescado parecía tener otra opinión, parecía que se le hacia la boca agua de solo escuchar ese sonido -quieres un poco ¿verdad?- el pequeño asintió con un intento de una sonrisa sin dientes, vale, parece como la primera vez que desdentado intento sonreír.

-con eso me vasta- saque la carne de la pierda, ahora tenía los dos lados en su punto, aunque el medio seguía un poco crudo en mi opinión. Baje la loza de piedra al suelo y no espero ni un segundo para empezar a comer, desdentado se le quedo mirando con un pez aun entre sus dientes -ni que vieras un vikingo con tres piernas- admito que burlarme de esta manera y ver sus reacciones siempre merecen la pena.

Otra vez me miraba confundido, pero ahora se percató del pez y se lo termino de comer.

No me quede mucho tiempo, ya que el hambre no descansa. Para cuando al fin pude comer le puse el arnés a desdentado y el desdentado en miniatura se quedó arañando el suelo de tierra y otra vez formo esa equis, pero recién la hizo se puso con otro, un palo en vertical y después otra pero con un palo a la izquierda en la parte de abajo.

Esta, estaba dibujando runas _¡está dibujando runas!_ -patapez estaría loco por ver esto-

Para cuando termino de escribir, y lo vi -¿gisli?- dije sin poder creérmelo, no podía ya que también había una flecha apuntando hacia el "¿esto es enserio? ¿Me estás diciendo que todo el rato eras tú? Da da da, estoy loco, pero del todo" volvió a arañar el suelo y ahora escribió un _sí_.

-he, gracias por comprobarlo- desdentado me dio un empujo por un lado ronroneado -¿y tú lo sabias?- y para colmo, canturreo y yo me quede un rato con la boca abierta en estado de shock, esto es lo que me faltaba ver.

-Vale, esto será largo de contar, por cierto, gracias por lo del otro día con dagur- gisli inflo el pecho intentado parecer más grande de lo que era. En verdad no me lo puedo tomar enserio de ese tamaño.

Mire de vez en cuando alrededor para ver a algún que otra persona murmurar mirando hacia nosotros, y normal deben de haber pensado que perdí el juicio, yo también lo haría.

-mejor hablar en otro momento y lugar- monte en desdentado y espina de pescado… quiero decir, gisli se acoplo detrás de las solapas de desdentado, esto se me hace raro.

Desdentado alzo el vuelo y nos dirigimos a la academia, seguramente quera su cuchillo de vuelta y su cuerpo de paso.

Si a mí se me hace raro, para él. Eso ya será completamente diferente, en muchos aspectos.

* * *

Después de esa pequeña escaramuza de gisli para intentar hablar a hiccup por medio de eso llamado 'escritura' volamos hacia la academia, su cara fue lo más gracioso que he visto hasta el momento. Sí, he, pero yo me quede casi igual cuando vi el cambio por mí mismo, doy gracias a la dragona de la luna de que él no estaba presente.

Aterrice en la academia y vi a 4 de los neonatos, parece que patapez aún no está.

[[Se lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé, aunque admito que pensé que nunca me daría la oportunidad de escribir a quesea una palabra]] parece que al fin estaba aliviado y con un peso menos de encima. Hiccup bajo de mí y acaricio mi cuello, yo le respondí dando un gorgoteo.

-bueno, chicos, tengo que contarles algo-

En cuanto llego patapez e hiccup comenzó a explicar o más bien a contar ya que no había mucho que decir, uno tras otros se quedaron con la boca abierta sus ojos inquietantemente grandes y ese círculo negro muy pequeño.

No debe de significar nada bueno.

-espera un momento ¿me estás diciendo que ese es chico gisli?- Astrid escupió esas palabras y hiccup solo asintió y ella volvió a quedar con la boca abierta.

[[Tal cual lo escuchas amiga]] stormfly saco del trance a Astrid con un roce con su cabeza en un lado de Astrid.

-genial- los gemelos dijeron al unísono y alargando la entonación al final.

-¡déjame tocarlo!- tuffnut exploto de emoción pura, esto no es bueno…

-eh ¿Qué?-

-¡no! sparky es _mío_, lo ¡llevare en brazos!- y ahora ruffnut

-ha ha, es tus sueños-

-si los tocas te rompo las pernas-

-¡si tú lo haces te rompo la cara!-

[[hem ¿ayuda?]] gisli ahora se inclinó hacia atrás, olía su miedo.

Se fueron acercando peligrosamente, paso a paso y enfrentándose cara a cara. Justo cuando ya estaban a un ala de distancia me puse en el camino de los gemelos y rugí {_¡callaos __de una vez!}_

[[Acabo de quedar sorda]] stomrfly parecía que le divertía la escena.

[[El granito que tenía atascado en mis escamas, se puede decir que ya no está]] ahora meatlug, como si mi rugido pudiera hacer eso.

{¿Qué? ¿Alguien dijo algo?} barf y belch cruzando miradas {nop, nada de nada} y el otro como si nada belch, si ya

{bonito, sonoro y retumbare, le doy un 5 } el alma de las fiestas, hookfang

Seguían ellos cara a cara pero encogidos uno con el otro.

-he, tubo la última palabra-

-si, es suyo-

-tú lo has dicho-

[[si, ya gracias]] les di un tono aburrido y desanimado.

[[¿Qué dijeron?]] gisli quizás tenga la forma de un dragón, pero aun no entiende la forma hablada, espero que no reniegue la enseñanza.

[[Nada importante, créeme]]

Fueron regresados sobre sus pasos y resople. Eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca.

-y eso, es lo que llamo, parada en seco- Astrid parecía satisfecha, si, fue una buena retirada.

-patán, cierra esa boca que entran moscas- hiccup le dijo a patán y tan pronto como dijo eso cerro la boca y salió de ese estado aturdido, mire al otro joven patapez y parecía demasiado entusiasmado, saltaba en el lugar como un conejo.

-he, por lo menos yo no soy el señor inquieto- señalo a patapez

-pero ¿sabéis lo que significa esto? Que sabemos mucho menos de lo que sabíamos de los dragones, ¡por las barbas de Odín! Ahora podemos enterarnos de muchísimas cosas que no sabíamos- me obtento a dedicar un pensamiento ante eso salvo una palabra 'loco'.

Ahora los días solo se van a complicar más y más, estoy seguro de eso.

* * *

espero que el capitulo les haya gustando igual o mas que a mi, auqnue a mi nunca me termina de convencer nada ya que todo se puede mejorar xd, de una manera o de otra.

El tema de la guerra aun no se ha ido, pero con todo lo que pasa ¿quien tiene sitio para pensar en eso? bueno, espero que no sintáis mucha pena por gisli, ya que aun le queda camino por delante y alguna que otra experiencia desagradable.

un saludo y espero que sigan disfrutando en los capítulos venideros.

editado: dia 22 junio de 2016


	8. Capítulo 8 ¿cambios grandes o pequeños?

N.A: Esta vez tarde un poco mas ya que esta semana escribí pausadamente , tres dias ni siquiera escribí y uno de esos días tuve que asistir a una boda

hiccup = hipo

Fishlegs = patapez

Snotlut = patan

Toohless = Desdentado

Gobber = Bocón

Stoick = Estoico

Gemelos

Ruffnut = la chica

Tuffnut = el chico

Hookfang = garfios

meatlug = barrilete

barf = vomito (cabeza de la izquierda)

belch = eructo (cabeza de la derecha)

nip dragon = menta de dragon

**No** soy propietario de "how tu train your dragon"

que disfrutéis de la lectura xd

* * *

**Capítulo 8 cambios grandes o pequeños**

-espera, a ver si lo tengo claro, no me contaste nada sobre el secreto de ese joven sino que además es ese furia nocturna que tengo presente y por si fuera poco saliste de la isla y eso provocó la declaración de guerra ¡_me desobedeciste_! ¿Me equivoco?- mi padre señalo a gisli que permanecía sentado al lado de desdentado, ya se lo he dicho como 5 veces lo mismo, pero por lo menos hace como que escucha, aunque es duro de mollera y de mal temperamento.

Pasar tanto tiempo sentado va a provocar que deje de sentir mis posaderas…

-dicho de esa forma pareciera que todo fuese mi culpa- me defendí, pero una que fue muy fácil de despedazar en miles de trozos distintos.

-¿y no lo fue?- su mirada estaba clavada en mí y levanto una ceja, mire a otro lado y frote un lado de mi cuello con una mano, se me acaban los argumentos…

-bueno, más bien no oculte nada, solo daba clases nocturnas para, bueno, saber más con respecto a que todos supiéramos valernos por nosotros mismos en tierras _hostiles_ _y peligrosas-_ hice unos gestos como si tratara de verme imponente a ante un objetivo imaginario mientras decía esas últimas palabras.

Mi padre suspiro y se froto la frente, no se creía ni una sola palabra, como de costumbre -ahora en serio ¿Dónde está ese chico? Y no me digas que ese ese furia nocturna-.

-¡pero si es el! Te lo llevo diciendo todo el rato y puedo demostrarlo. Bueno, más bien él puede demostrarlo- el solo soltó una carcajada ante su incredulidad, como si hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo y el ahora no tenía aire ni para el mismo.

-¿Qué el_ dragón_ puede demostrarlo? Vemos pues- se apoyó con ambas manos en sus rodillas mirando de forma hilarante a gisli a través de las llamas de la hoguera que estaba en medio de la sala.

Gisli no tardo en caminar hacia él y empezar a arañar el suelo, esto hizo que su sonrisa hiciera una mueca de disgusto, espero y esa cara comenzó a deshacerse ante lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, poco a poco una frase se estaba formando frente a él; le guste o no, yo soy gisli.

-vaya, sabía que eras bueno entrenando a esas bestias pero no sabía que tanto- y sigue sin creer nada, ni aunque lo tenga frente a el mismo, espera ¿bestias? _esto es desesperante_.

-papa, por décima vez, él es gisli, ¡yo no le enseñe nada!- me golpe a mí mismo en la pierna, intentando que prestara un poco más de atención.

Y fue entonces cuando volvió a escribir gisli y mi padre desvió la mirada a la siguiente línea; ¿recuerda cuando el día en que me iban a dar una sentencia? usted y bocón estaban hablando, bocón me veía como un chico y usted como un monstruo, ¿Qué le hizo cambiar?

Al leer eso se quedó en estado de shock y se puso pálido, nunca antes lo vi tan pálido, es como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-hiccup- su voz era temblorosa, no quedo rastro de ese tono imponente y duro que tenía, era, distinto.

-¿si papa?- creo que se me va a dar un ataque al corazón con esta tensión.

-quiero… quiero- hizo una pausa y trago saliva -llévate lo, llévate lo de aquí-

-hem ¿no crees que exageras un…?-

-¡llévate lo ahora!- su grito repentino me interrumpió antes de que dijera nada, pero, se notaba como si estuviera asustado, en ese explosivo momento, gisli salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero solo se ganó un golpe en la cabeza, ya que esta solo se abre hacia adentro, además de que tenía una madera que le impedía abrirse.

Eso tuvo que doler, bueno, después del golpe desdentado fue a su dirección, pero gisli ni se movió y tampoco despego la cabeza de la pared, solo que sedo quieto como una estatua.

-pero, ¡necesita ayuda! ¿Por qué no puedes ponerte en su punto de vista? No tiene a _nadie_ más- ahora él se levantó y nos miramos cara a cara.

-las personas no pueden ser dragones, eso es imposible- su tono severo volvió, pero esas palabras se escuchaban muy ensombrecidas, no es que no lo entiende, es que se niega a creer.

Creo que entiendo el por qué se niega a creer, pero aun así, siento miedo ¿Por qué? No tendría que sentir miedo, esa sensación se tragó todo el valor o la determinación que tuviera, por mínimas que fuera, me en cogí ante esa imagen, mi padre mirándome fijamente, penetrando mi espíritu con esos ojos duros y fríos clavándose en mi como cuchillos.

Casi me desmorono ahí mismo, pero entonces el dejo de mirarme y camina de nuevo hacia la silla cerca del fuego.

Sin dirigismos palabra alguna, camine hacia la entrada y quite la madera que bloqueaba la puerta, desdentado cogió a gisli con su boca y abrí la puerta cuando se hecho a un lado.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero menos mal que aún tengo el chaleco puesto, los vientos gélidos de la noche no me harían ningún bien, cerré la puerta cuando paso desdentado tras de mí y caminamos al risco al lado de casa.

Me tumbe sobre la hierba y mire al cielo estrellado, escuche a desdentado tumbarse al lado y soltando a la criaturita al acostarse.

-creo que es lo que estáis pensando, si no es el padre del año que se diga, si esto sigue hacía, no quedara otra que intentar encontrar por nuestros medios alguna solución- hice una pausa, barajando posibles opciones, por escasas que fueran -los cabezas cuadradas deben de tener algo en su biblioteca, no sé, alguna leyenda, algún rumor, algo que de luz a todo este asunto, pero, mi padre y el jefe de ellos, no es que se lleven relativamente bien- pase la mirada de una estrella a otra, como si entre ellas estuviera mi respuesta.

-también se podría preguntar al comerciante yojan, puede que sus historias sean exageradas, pero puede que sepa algo, nunca se sabe o incluso puedo preguntar que el mismo pregunte a otros comerciantes, seguro tendré que darle algo de igual valor para que haga eso…- me quede en silencio y entonces note aire caliente cerca de mi cara, mire al lado y desdentado me miraba con esos grandes ojos brillantes, sonreí al verlo y luego vi a gisli aparecer en mi campo de visión ya que estaba detrás de desdentado.

Cuesta creer que ese pequeño furia nocturna era una persona, parece un bebe y es difícil no sentir ternura por ambos -si, si, ya se, estoy bien ¿queréis dejar de mirarme de esa manera? Ni que yo fuese la victima del día- suspire y volví a mirar a las estrellas y entonces, algo duro aterriza en mi estómago.

Lance un quejido y cuando mire era gisli y estaba sentado mirándome a la cara con los ojos entrecerrados y luego bufo una bocanada de aire, su aliento era apestoso, casi como el de desdentado, pero por lo menos no era tan consentido el olor, tosí un poco y luego mire otra vez a él.

-¿Qué_ pasa? ¿_No crees que había otra forma de llamar mi atención? Creo que desdentado está siendo un mal ejemplo para ti, he he- desdentado dio un ladrido y yo me reí entre dientes, gisli bajo de mi estómago y comenzó a escribir en el suelo.

_¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_ Eso es lo que decía, yo negué con la cabeza y solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente -no tengo ni idea- no se me ocurría nada, mañana pueden que nos ataque, puede que no, puede que mi padre quiera volver a matar a gisli, en el mejor de los casos encerrarlo, incluso podemos escoger huir, pero ¿A dónde? Y eso no solucionaría ninguno de los problemas -no lo sé- volví a repetir a mí mismo, me volví a acostar en el suelo y repetí nuevamente en mi mente.

Cerré los ojos sumiéndome en na visión negra, quería pensar en algo, siempre se me ocurre algún plan, esta no debía ser una excepción… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en todo? Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, mire el cielo.

O donde debería estar el cielo, solo veía un manto negro en el que apenas ni entraba la luz del exterior, mire arriba de mi cabeza y vi los ojos de desdentado ¿me quede dormido? Vaya que si dormí profundamente

Hice el amago para levantarme y desdentado retiro su ala que nos cubría, mire el cielo y estaba pintado con las luces del alba y el frio de la mañana con esos vientos gélidos del acantilado golpeo mi cuerpo ante la desaparición de ese manto improvisado de desdentado, tenía ganas de estornudar, pero no terminaba de hacerlo.

-Sí que debía de estar muy cansado, gracias amigos- acaricia el cuello de desdentado y el ronroneo, un pequeño bulto estaba entre él y yo, y de ahí, salió la cabeza de un pequeño furia nocturna -y buenos días gisli- termine de levantarme y me frote los ojos ante la irritación los rayos del sol y luego proseguí a estirar mis brazos y piernas… bueno o lo que pudiera.

-he dormido como un bebe, sin ofender- mire a gisli y el resoplo mirándome con los ojos como rendija -venga, no te pongas así, fue una broma- desdentado canturreo -gracias por el apoyo- estaba siendo sarcástico, por el tono no pareciera que fuera en plan 'apoyar' mi comentario.

-vengan, antes de que alguien piense que estoy loco, otra vez- _me pregunto si se le habrá calmado las cosas con mi padre, _mejor no me paso por casa en un tiempo.

Comencé a caminar con ellos tras de mí, gisli no pudo seguir el paso y termino detrás de la cabeza de desdentado, mirando desde ahí parecía que el fuese el hijo de desdentado, llego a mencionarlo y me arriesgo a morir de la risa.

Si situación es delicada, pero uno tiene que admitir que son gracioso las escenas que montan ellos dos.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, se me olvido pedirle el cuchillo a patapez, estaba a un par de pasos, ni hacía falta volar ni nada, para la desgracia de desdentado que aun ni habíamos hecho el vuelo.

Aunque habíamos permanecido en tierra desde que apareció desdentado con la "cría" de furia nocturna que en verdad era gisli para la sorpresa de todos…

Cuando golpee la puerta de patapez se escuchó su respuesta, -ya bajo- y el ruido de las escaleras, sus padres casi nunca estaba en casa, nunca me entere del porque y tampoco pregunte.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ahí estaba el, cuando me vio abrió más la puerta y con una sonrisa en la cara, intercambiamos saludos y lo típico, preguntar qué tal estaba el otro.

-excelente, no te puedes imaginar cuento, mi padre se tomó las cosas bien y me quede afuera dormido sin nada de qué preocuparme- le dije con sarcasmo y un tono nasal muy marcado y gesticulando de forma exagerada como si mi padre estuviera al lado.

-¿tan mal estuvo?- deje car mis brazos a mis lados y di una mueca exasperada asintiendo -sabes que no durara para siempre su enfado-

-no lo conoces como yo, es el vikingo más grande y testarudo de todo el mundo ¡no! del _universo-_ ese comentario le hizo sonreír, aunque fuese una forzada -no quiero interrumpir pero ¿recuerdas el cuchillo? Bueno, el otro día se me olvido pedírtelo-.

Gisli que estaba aún en la cabeza de desdentado dio un ladrido chillón y nos miró con esos grandes ojos.

-ya le has escuchado- simule como si lo hubiera entendido y sin mirarle apunte hacia atrás con el pulgar señalando hacia gisli.

-oh, cierto, la daga, pasa, ya vengo- se retiró hacia el interior de la casa y subió las escaleras, proseguí a entrar también y cada uno se acomodó donde pudiese, yo en una silla y desdentado en el suelo.

Escuche el sonido de patapez buscando y no tardo en bajar con la daga envainada en una funda de cuero cosa que eso era raro ya que gisli no tenía una funda de cuero para ese entonces.

-me tome las molestias de ponerle una funda, dudo de que alguien me lleve la contraria con que de esta forma es menos peligroso para que alguien se corte- cuando me iba a dar en las manos el objeto. Para mi sorpresa fue interceptado por una bestia diminuta y energética, gisli.

Tomo el mango del arma con la boca y la punta de mango tocando el suelo.

-si, ya, todo tuyo- dije dando una media sonrisa, hasta que gisli saco el cuchillo de la funda -he, tranquilo, te puedes haces daño-.

No me equivocaba, el tirón para sacarlo de la funda desestabilizo su equilibrio y el peso del arma casi lo hace volcarse, se recuperó y otra vez la punta del arma estaba tocando el suelo.

-he he, parece que tu padre no es el único cabezota por aquí- patapez estaba igual de inquieto, no tenía suficiente control como para manipular la daga o llevas siquiera su peso.

El problema volvió cuando intento caminar, se tropezó y se cortó la pata ene l lado en que llevaba el cuchillo, dio un gemido de dolor, patapez casi le da algo al ver la sangre pero se fue corriendo a por vendas, yo avance hacia el para quitarle el cuchillo y desdentado también fue hacia el olfateando la herida.

-¿Qué opinas?- desdentado gruño a gisli y este se encogió un poco, normal que le regañe-si, debería tener más cuidado- ahora tenía el arma en mis manos y lo deje arriba de la mesa de madera, me di la vuelta por unos momentos pero cuando lo hice escuche otra vez un chillido y forcejeo.

Mire otra vez hacia gisli y desdentado lo tenía aplastado contra el suelo con una única pata y le estaba lamiendo por la zona de la herida, un poco asqueroso en mi opinión, pero es una forma de lavar las heridas.

-creo que ese es un buen incentivo para que tengas cuidado- ese comentario se ganó un ladrido de gisli y una cara desesperada para escapar, era inevitable sonreír o reír un poco.

Solo había pasado unos pocos segundos desde que patapez había salido y ahora estaba a mi lado mirando lo mismo que yo -¿interrumpimos?- susurro esas palabras pero yo le di una negativa.

-déjalos un poco más- a estas alturas gisli se rindió y ahora nos miraba con una cara aburrida y creo que también enfadado -tú te lo buscaste- dio u resoplido y le corto otra lamida de desdentado, pero esta no fue en la herida sino en la cara y en consecuencia puso una cara que se podría interpretar como asqueado.

-venga amigo, creo que ya tubo suficiente por hoy- desdentado me miro y él estaba sonriendo al igual que yo.

Libero a gisli pero él se quedó tumbado en el suelo sin energías, patapez se acercó con los vendajes a donde se había cortado, no tardo mucho tiempo para que me mirara asombrado y tartamudeando cosas incomprensibles.

-¿qué pasa? Respira profundo- le pregunte esperando algo más inteligible, esperaba otra reacción con el tema de la sangre, como un desmallo o algo.

-es… esta… ya no hay herida- levante una ceja confundido, me asome para mirar a gisli y mire el brazo, digo, pata herida y no había rastro de algún corte.

-¿tu hiciste eso?- mire a desdentado y canturreo orgulloso de sí mismo, di una media sonrisa y luego mire a patapez.

-Esto es fantástico ¡hay que anotarlo también al libro de los dragones!- desde que gisli apareció hemos estado apuntando nuevas cosas al libro, cosas tan locas que solo se verían en historias de hadas.

Como que tiene sus propias creencias, y como dioses principales el dragón del sol y el de la luna, con ese dato si, llovió una pregunta tras de otra de patapez y termino atosigándolo y termino cortando eso yo esta vez, otras veces fue desdentado y otras veces Astrid.

Gisli nos miró con un ojo más abierto que otro, luego miro a donde tendría que estar la herida, había baba sí, pero la herida no estaba, se quedó un buen rato mirando esa zona sin inmutarse en ningún momento

-hiccup ¿está bien?- patapez parecía preocupado y con razones, parece una estatua más que un ser vivo.

-no lo sé- me incline y para llamar su atención lo llame e agite la mano frente a él, no hubo respuesta aparente -¿me hechas una mano? O pata en tu caso- al girar la cabeza desdentado también parecía preocupado, se acercó a él y lo movió un poco con su hocico y al fin reacciono.

Parpadeo varias veces y luego nos exploró con la mirada, parecía aturdido y desorientado mientras trataba de levantarse. Desdentado canturreo y le volvió a lamer, eso bastó para que volviera a encontrarse con el suelo.

Pata pez y yo suspiramos aliviados, pero yo espero que no sea nada, quizás pasa algo y nosotros no nos enteramos de nada.

Me levante de estar en cuclillas pero no sin antes también llevarme la funda de la daga. Regrese a la mesa y enfunde el arma en la funda, le di las gracias a patapez por guardarla y encontrarla en primer lugar.

Papa ya no debería estar ya en casa, ha pasado un par de horas desde que amaneció, según la posición del sol, me despedí de patapez y me dirigí a casa con desdentado y gisli, para la desgracia de gisli, desdentado otra vez estaba colgando por la boca de desdentado, no parecía muy contento que se diga.

Entre en casa y desdentado se quedó afuera, como sospechaba papa no estaba, me lleve los arnés y al regreso con desdentado hice los preparativos para salir a volar.

No tarde más de treinta segundos ¿vente quizás? Bueno, uno de mis mejores tiempos para asegurar todas las correas y que nada se soltara en el peor momento, con todo esto gisli estaba sentado en el suelo mirando.

-¿al final quieres venir?- la pregunta iba para gisli, yo no le estaba mirando, ya me estaba poniendo mi arnés, cuando me lo puse le mire y el asintió con una sonrisa, más bien un intento de sonreír.

Tuve que cargarlo hasta dejarlo arriba de desdentado, desdentado no le gustaba mucho esto, no tenía ninguna protección por si se caía, pero confió en que en cualquier caso él podría atraparlo y yo dudo que se me escape de las manos y que desdentado no se pasara con la velocidad.

-¿preparado?- esperaba a que me contestara desdentado pero gisli y el respondieron al unísono, desdentado dando un ladrido y gisli en un sonido de gorgoteo.

Me agarre a la silla con una mano y con la otra cerca de gisli, o más bien sobre su espalda, se estremeció con mi mano cerca, pero se quedó quieto, abrí la aleta de la cola en un clic y desdentado se lanzó al aire con las alas ya desplegadas en todo su esplendor.

Muchas de las veces desdentado se deslizaba en el viento como de costumbre, pero esta vez a una velocidad similar a la de un barco, lento y en la que uno pudiera contemplar las vistas, me despreocupe y me erguí relajándome un rato, gisli hizo lo mismo, pero ele staba sentado detrás de la cabeza de desdentado y con sus patas delanteras entre las solapas centrales de el contemplando las vistas del agua, las rocas y las nubes que con cada aleteo estaban mas cerca.

-nada como volar para despejarse la mente- cerré los ojos y deje que el viento acariciara mi cara, pero sentí que algo no iba bien, un mal presentimiento. Entonces desdentado se zambulló de golpe a toda velocidad hacia abajo, mi cuerpo tibara hacia atrás, si no fuera por als correas ya estaría a merced del viento.

No tuve ni tiempo para formular un _¿Qué sucede?_ Cuando vi una figura negra delante de nosotros.

-oh no-

* * *

Es tan familiar esta sensación, estaba mirando al horizonte disfrutando la caricia del viento en mi cara y ahora estoy en caída libre y con el viento golpeando mi cuerpo.

Están familiar esta sensación y relajante al mismo tiempo. Me gustaría poder caer eternamente, pero es solo un sueño imposible.

Abro los ojos, el suelo aún está a una distancia muy lejana de mi. Mis alas, que antes las notaba como un peso muerto en tierra ahora intentan desplegarse, estirar ese cuerpo extraño.

Pero no, quería seguir cayendo un poco más, solo me dejo llevar por una caída agradable que hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza y una euforia sin sentido con una melodía escondida en el propio viento.

Mi respiración era casi inexistente y mis músculos inertes, las aletas de mi cola estaban extendidas como un abanico captando todo el aire, el resto del mundo había desaparecido para mi, solo estaba yo en esta gran caída.

Después de estar cayendo un rato, el impulso de abrir las alas pudo con migo, extendí mis alas y mi caída paro en seco, ahora estaba deslizándome en el viento con una lenta caída.

Se sienta tan familiar esta sensación, el viento continuamente acariciando mi cara, vientos fríos y relajantes golpeando cada parte de mi cuerpo y en ese cuerpo extraño que eran mis dos par de alas y la cola.

Antes de seguir descendiendo escuche un rugido que se escuchaba tan lejano y sordo, pero cuando se escuchó por segunda vez, salí de esa burbuja que me asilaba del exterior, se escuchaba cada vez más cerca pero distinguí de quien era el rugido, era desdentado.

No tardo mucho tiempo en poder ver que él estaba deslizándose también, pero debajo de mí, yo seguía descendiendo pero él se mantenía recto, cuando la distancia ya era muy reducida, mi cuerpo sabia que hacer, me incline hacia atrás dando una aleteo y aterrice en el sin problemas aparentes, salvo que fui atrapado por los brazos de alguien.

No tenía miedo, no habia porque, ya que sabía que esos brazos eran de hiccup.

Hiccup y desdentado habían dicho al unísono -_¡¿en que diablos estabas pensando?!-_ ni yo mismo lose, solo, me deje caer.

[[ni yo mismo lose, estoy algo aturdido]] no mentía, estoy como entre dormido y despierto, cerré los ojos ante el agarre de hiccup y volvimos a ganar altitud.

El viaje no duro mucho, cuando sentí que aterrizamos abril so ojos y vi que estábamos en la academia de dragones.

La mayor parte del aturdimiento desapareció, pero aun seguía en cautiverio en los brazos de hiccup, pude ver de reojo el lugar pero no había nadie hoy, aparte de nosotros tres claro esta.

[[¿hoy no va a dar lecciones?]]

[[mira quien ha decidido a hablar, si habrán, solo que llegamos temprano, supongo ¿Qué te paso antes?]] le estaba mirando mientras caminaba al lado de hiccup, no se ni que decirle, solo paso, nos vio un rato y después corte el contacto visual sin dar ninguna respuesta.

Hiccup me dejo en el suelo y me quede sentado mirándolo mientras retrocedía, el silencio reino durante un rato entre los tres.

-¿te encuentras bien?- asenti ante esa pregunta, pero titube unos segundos -¿estás seguro de eso?- volvi a asentí pero esta vez mas enérgico y dando mi mejor sonrisa, pero el seguía sin verse muy convencido de ello. Mire despues a desdentado y el me miraba fijamente, el tampoco se lo creía.

[[está bien, mientras tanto que llega los otros, creo que deberías aprender a cómo usar tu fuego]] despegue mis posaderas del suelo caminando hacia el, ya le estoy pillando el truco a esto de _caminar_.

[[¿enserio? Yo ya iba a empezar a intentarlo por mi mismo, pero con eso de las explosiones… debe dolor si hago algo mal]] dio un resoplido y deje de avanzar.

[[tranquilo, no intentes apurar las cosas, vale que tengas el cuerpo de un furia nocturna, pero no naciste siendo uno, déjame pasarte algo de mi experiencia usando el fuego]]

No estoy seguro a que se refería, pero según me explico parece que los dragones pueden mandar imágenes y pensamientos a otros, y cuando lo hizo, admito que me quede aturdido y algo mareado, debería ser algo sencillo, según el, pero para mi era un montón de imágenes por segundo.

Deje de prestar atención a hiccop, que estaba manipulando unas cajas de maderas y anotando unas osas en una pizarra y me centre en la explicación de desdentado.

Parece que hay una especie de compartimiento o bolsa de gas no muy lejos de los pulmones, o del pecho, no estoy seguro, pero se sentía cerca.

Tenía que intentar no respirarlo, es más, tenía que aguantar la respiración y con el pecho presionar esa zona para que el gas salga, aun no termino de entender como enciendo ese gas… algo que repitió varias veces es el hecho de tener los dientes retraídos, o si no me iba a dolor y que mejor ni haga la prueba, ni que fuera alguien que el guste el dolor y si puedo evitarlo mejor.

Mi objetivo era la pared de piedra, según el no tengo potencia para hacerle gran daño, solo una quemadura en la pared, nada complicado.

[[recuerda, ten la vista a donde quieras disparar y el cuello recto a ese objetivo]] el estaba sentado al lado de mi y yo me mantenía agazapado encarando a la pared.

[[si si, ya me lo has explicado unas cuantas veces ¿hace falta hacerlo mas_? Deja de repetirte_]] vale que soy una persona, pero no soy olvidadizo y me molesta que repita todo, pero ¿Cuántas precauciones se va a tomar? Ni que fuera mi padre.

Comencé a preparar el gas en mi garganta, era raro y asfixiante, lo supe en el momento en que respire un poco por accidente y comencé a toser una y otra vez, es difícil mantener esa masa de gas sin que se cuele por la garganta.

[[cierra tus pulmones antes]]

[[¿y como quieres que lo haga? Tengo partes del cuerpo que ni se que tengo]] sus ojos eran rendijas cuando lo mire, dio un resoplido y volví a mirar a la pared.

Paralice mi respiración y volvi a hacer el intento, me estoy familiarizando con la sensación del gas, era opresivo y denso en mi garganta y me cuesta mantener la precio en mi pecho. Pero resultaba natural hacerlo.

Deje de acumular gas en la garganta y antes de que pensara el siguiente paso, mis dientes se retrajeron, algo en mi boca rosaron y el gas se encendió, lo siguiente que paso es que una bola de fuego salió disparada de mi boca a la pared, aunque exploto antes de tocarla.

Toda mi garganta me pica, pero esa sensación desapareció al rato, mire mi obra, una mancha de quemadura en la pared, aunque estaba algo dispersa.

[[bien hecho, al segundo intento, pensé que sería al tercero o al cuarto]] vaya fe que tiene en mi…

-wow, buen disparo ¿estas dándole clases?- mire a hiccup y el ya estaba acariciando el cuello de desdentado y luego me hecho una mirada a mi -esta vez estaré mirando, veamos que tienes-.

[[aprendo rápido, asique esta vez será mejor]] aparto la vista en ellos y vuelvo a mirar hacia la pared, pero esta vez doy unos pasos hacia adelante, parece que tengo poco rango, la bola se desestabiliza muy pronto, quizás si la mantengo un poco mas en la garganta…

Hice el mismo procedimiento, pero aguante un poco mas de tiempo el fuego en mi garganta y use las paredes de mi garganta comprimiendo el fuego todo lo que pude, que no fue mucho, esto es incómodo de hacer.

Deje que el disparo siguiera su curso de mi boca a la pared y esta vez, el espectáculo fue mucho mejor, pero sigue siendo una explosión pequeña, logre una quemadura en la pared mas concentrada y pequeña que la anterior, pero yo lo mire con orgullo.

Escuche los aplausos de hiccup y un gorgoteo de desdentado. Estos eufórico, wow. Con un poco de practica creo que puedo hacerlo mejor.

[[¡¿vieron eso?! ¡Salió mucho mejor que antes! ¿ahora que tienes que decir? Dragon ¡mastodonte!]] Empecé a correr y saltar dando algún chillido que otro, como para no hacerlo_ al tercer intento_. Fue increíble, por lo menos para mí ¡estoy increíblemente contento! no puedo esperar a aprender a volar, aunque eso tiene pinta de ser cas complicado.

Pero eso a más tarde, pero ahora ¡puedo escupir fuego!

Mientras daba saltos y los miraba sonriendo con la boca abierta vi a hiccup reír y desdentado siguiéndome con la mirada con buen humor.

[[si, lo hiciste, pero lo normal es que lo aprendas por ensayo y error, con un poco de practica podrás hacer disparos mas potentes y menos dispersos]] rodo lo ojos [[ claro, para alguien e tu tamaño no lograras ni siquiera abollar esa pared]] otra vez con el tema del tamaño.

[[odio que tengas la razón]] deje de corre y le mire de lado con una cara aburrida…

-vaya, eso si que es estar de buen humor- hiccup aún seguía riendo pero menos que antes -recuérdame traer un escudo cuando te enfade- el y sus comentarios, como si pudiera recordárselo o mencionarlo sin escribirlo en algún lado.

[[Como os detesto a veces]] camine un poco hasta situarme entre desdentado y hiccup.

-bueno, supongo que tendré que trabajar en un tercer arnés, no quiero que vuelvas a saltar y de paso nos mates del susto- solo me dedique a sonreír, no me sale la "risa", una desventaja más de tener un cuerpo de dragón, además de no tener pulgares… sin mencionar el tamaño.

Estuve un rato más practicando contra la pared como blanco a mis bolas de fuego, no mejore mis tiros, es más, tuve fallos tontos, como no haber retraído los dientes una vez… nunca más me olvidare, no quiero que me explote de nuevo en la boca o cierto lagarto alado reírse y decir un -te lo dije-.

Supongo que la tercera vez fue la ganadora, después de eso otros 3 tiros fallidos, no volví a intentar ya que me quede sin gas y para estas alturas ni rastro del grupo, si que debemos de haber llegado temprano.

Cante victoria demasiado temprano también, escuche un aleteo acercándose, bueno mas bien un par de aleteos. Mire hacia la entrada esperando a la compañía.

[[Parece que stormfly y garfios viene ya]] ruedo los ojos ante esta noticia, fantástico, esto es lo que faltaba, la pesadilla monstruosa. Todo lo bueno termina rápido.

No paso mucho tiempo para que pasaran ellos dos con patán y Astrid en sus sillas, saludaron primero a hiccup y cuando me saludaron a mi no me quedo mas remedio que dar un ladrido agudo, no iba a ignorar el saludo, pero me gustaría contestar de alguna otra forma menos humillante para mi.

Patan era reacio a saludarme sin antes hacer una mueca, no tardo mucho tiempo para que los gemelos y patapez se unieran también.

La mayor parte de las preguntas de patapez se las intente responder, aunque mi escritura dejaba mucho que desear, ya que escribir con tinta en una garra es un tanto… no se si rudimentario es la palabra que busco.

Intente en todo lo posible omitir algunos detalles, como el hecho de esas "cualidades" draconianas que parecía que tenia, no me gusta el hecho de haber perdido mi humanidad corporal, si no que también me niego a pensar que hayan mas cambios.

estaba escribiendo una respuesta, sobre cómo era el manejo de la cola, quería contestar -es como un peso muerto para mi, molesto y inútil- pero cuando pensé en eso desdentado me dijo que con practica podría usarlo incluso para desarmar a una persona, o hacer que tropezara y dejarla expuesta a un ataque.

Si, ya, cuando tenga el tamaño o fuerza, dudo que siendo del tamaño de una cria sea capaz de hacer eso.

_Es algo molesto, pero supongo que me acostumbrare… _aunque de que pudiera seguir escribiendo, sentí esa caricia refrescante de la menta de dragon, olía también, se sentía como si estuviera tendido en un prado con el sonido del rose de las hierbas en el viento en una tarde cálida con el sol con su brillo dora.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba tumbado en el suelo, con los gemelos riendo con dos puñados de menta de dragón en las manos y el resto mirándome de forma hilarante, _adiós dignidad_.

Cerré la boca ya que parecía que la tenía abierta con la lengua por fuera, si pudiera estar sonrojado, ahora misto estaría rojo como un tomate.

Trate de recuperar la compostura de mí mismo, mejor dicho, la poca que me quedaba. Y escribí en una línea aparte en la hoja en la que escribía antes.

_¿__tenéis suficiente?_

La próxima vez, se llevaran una bocanada de fuego, aunque sea agradable esa planta, no la quiero ver ni a 5 metros de mi, bueno, quizás olerla vale ¡pero no de este modo!

[[ parece que tenemos un pequeño consentido]] era la pesadilla, ante esta línea lo único que hice fue dar un resoplido, si esto era ser consentido, prefiero no serlo.

[[Quizás, pero a los humanos parece que sea cual sea su edad le gustan jugar con las crías]] stormfly me caía bien, cuando no estaba en plan "manada" o peor "familia" conmigo, no me gustaba ser tratado como "cría" diría _se me erizan los pelos_ pero no tengo.

Pero todo esto son solo distracciones a lo inevitable, tarde o temprano me voy a tener que ver otra vez con Estoico, me deprime pensar en las temibles posibilidades que me esperan.

* * *

no se si algunos a estas alturas sabrán lo que se viene, pero la época de tranquilidad acabara pronto.

editado: dia 22 de junio 2016


	9. capitulo 9 conflictos

NA: el error fue ocasionado por el maldito traductor automático de ingles a español de mi explorador, abrí la pagina para agregar las N.A y vi cuando tradujo la pagina también le ocasiono ese cambio al texto, pensé que eso solo era algo que vería yo, en plan que el texto original no lo había cambiado, le di guardar y luego subí el capitulo.

gracias a todos los que avisaron, yo no pude abrir la pagina para ver el capitulo yo mismo, y el editor de documentos me tardaba un siglo en abrirce, ademas de unos errores de visualizar el texto que me salia.

cuando vuelva a tener una conexión estable pondré el N.A original del capitulo, aunque duro que importe

Snotlut = patan,

Toohless = Desdentado

Bocón = Bocón

Estoicos disputaban estoicos disputaban

Gemelos

Ruffnut = la chica

Tuffnut = El Chico

Hookfang = garfios

meatlug = barrilete

barf = vomito (cabeza de la Izquierda)

eructo = eructo (cabeza de La Derecha)

nip = Dragón Dragón de menta

**No** soy Propietario de "COMO TU entrenar a un dragón sin tu"

buf, espero Que lo Disfruten, perdonen nuevamente, tuve que haber insistido en ver el capitulo yo mismo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 conflictos**

El padre de Hiccup dejo estaba enfadado por dos motivos, la primera es que él no durmió en casa y la segunda es que aun traíamos a Gisli con nosotros, él lo llamo de otro nombre mucho más detestable.

No tardamos mucho en ir a dormir, o por lo menos yo me lleve a Gisli arriba mientras mi cría se quedó hablando con su padre. No tardó mucho en regresar pisando fuerte después de una acalorada discusión

Cuando nos preparábamos para dormir, había algo _diferente_. No en el ambiente, no era en el nido de piedra, no era ningún malestar en Hiccup, ni en mí, algo era diferente en… Gisli.

Ahora lo entiendo, ya se el porqué, por qué ese chico. No, esa cría me preocupaba desde el primer momento, no es por su parecido con Hiccup, no es por empatía, no fue por esa llamada, sino porque tiene una llama interna real en su interior.

Era imperceptible en el primer momento en que lo vi, pero, de forma gradual se ha hecho más notable, más fuerte, más… diferente de lo parecía ser.

Y eso no es todo, su olor también cambio, pero no es como que fuera de golpe, también se intensifico el olor a uno de mi especie y menos al de él. Seguía teniendo su olor cuando cambio, pero ahora…

Las cosas han cambiado, creo que será mejor dejar de pensar en esto y descansar. Esto no creo que le haga ningún bien, solo puedo prepararlo y cuidarlo, ocultarle ese _tal vez_.

Será demasiado impactante para él.

Estaba me desperté cuando sentí que Gisli salió fuera de la piedra, no abrí los ojos ni cambie el ritmo de mi respiración. Me dedique a sentir sus movimientos, seguir sus pasos por su sonido y su presencia aquí.

Abrió la ventana y casi me muevo para evitar que salte, pero solo retrocedió y se quedó sentado no muy lejos de la propia ventana, muy inmóvil.

Sus emociones eran un caos, sus pensamientos un murmullo, su existencia vagaba en su propia mente, no distinguía palabras, ni pensamientos solo una emoción resaltaba ante todo lo demás, _miedo_.

No miedo ante un peligro que te puede matar, no miedo de alguien o algo. Ese miedo era uno que conocí hace tiempo _miedo a perderse a uno mismo_.

Después de que ese miedo se convierto en una profunda tristeza, creo que es mejor intervenir, no me gusta a donde va todo esto.

Saque mi cabeza de debajo del ala y mire a Gisli, con una mirada fija en el cielo, no miraba a ninguna en específico, solo miraba ese cielo estrellado. No gimoteaba pero se veía su tristeza en esos ojos perdidos en un punto fijo.

No me sentía con el valor suficiente para moverme o decir algo a alguien tan, pequeño.

Antes de darme cuenta o hacer nada, Gisli ya me estaba mirando, tenía la mirada perdida en mí, no reflejaba nada más que una especie de shock ¿abra visto de alguna manera lo que pienso? No, eso no es posible.

[[desdentado… tengo, tengo miedo]] su voz sonaba igual de frágil que la primera vez que escuche su voz, sonaba tan desconsolado, ahora ese tono me desgarra, alguien tan joven no debería tener ese tono, tendría que tener uno más despreocupado, curioso, enérgico y después ya aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

Cuando di un vistazo rápido explorando su estado, algo me llamo la atención era ¿más grande? Ya no es del tamaño de un cachorro… ha duplicado su tamaño, de una cría a un dragón joven. Bueno, casi.

Me quede en silencio, parecía desesperado por que dijera algo, pero no lo hice. No sé qué decir, ese temor será por ese cambio drástico en él, pero ¿y esa tristeza?

[[Desdentado, tengo miedo]] volvió a repetir, cuando me levante para darle alguna muestra de afecto a esa frágil criatura pare cuando prosiguió [[tengo miedo, me estoy perdiendo… me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo]] sus emociones fullero como si una tormenta se desatase frente a mí, me petrifico mi interior, su tristeza era muy profunda.

Tanto que no logro comprender ¿cómo es que pudo reprimir todo alguien como _él_?

[[Desdentado, recuerdo mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es]] ¿Qué quiere decir con que _no lo es_?

Me quede en silencio dejando que se desahogara, quizás eso es lo que necesita.

[[Recuerdo a mí mismo, pero no como humano, recuerdo el primer pez que comí, ¡recuerdo una vida que no es mía! Tengo miedo, esta no es mi vida, esa no es mi vida]] ante esta revelación no pude evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y asustarme también ¿Cómo que tiene recuerdos que no son suyos? Los recuerdos no se pueden crear de la nada.

[[No vas a desaparecer, quédate quieto ¿vale?]] Si tengo un momento de dudas o debilidad perderá la fe en que pueda solucionar esto y mi credibilidad no será nada. Retome la caminata hacia el con pasos firmes y baje la cabeza a la altura de la suya con la parte superior de la cabeza de ambos tocándose.

Una oleada de emociones e imágenes fluía hacia a mí, con la misma intensidad en que las sentía, en ellos se veía a sí mismo como un dragón desde nacimiento hasta ahora, esto no tiene sentido, pero las emociones que contenían eran auténticas.

Lo ciento chico, pero tengo que hacer esto… comencé a indagar y profundizar en sus mente, no quería enterarme de esta manera de su pasado, pero esto lo está ocasionando algo.

La tormenta de imágenes trajo ambos recuerdos, los de él y los que no eran de él. Hasta que llegue a una parte que dolía, estaba apartada de todo y quietos, supongo que ese serán los recuerdos dolorosos de la perdida de sus padres.

Me acerque a esos recuerdos dispuesto a deshilachar las ataduras de estos, al hacerlo una punzada recorrió mi cuerpo amenazando para que retrocediera, aunque me quede a observar, ese dolor no era nada.

Las imágenes comenzaba a ir una tras de otra, primero como un niño jugando en el nido humano, después una redada, fuego y humo se arremolinaban en esos recuerdos, la imagen de una pesadilla monstruosa a punto de matarle y después una sensación de seguridad ante una figura de una mujer que lo abraza.

La culpa y la tristeza llenan estos recuerdos, la impotencia con el mismo dolor de una perdida de alguien valioso para él. Baje la mirada unos milímetros ya que esto es algo que pocos pueden soportar.

Las siguientes tenía un ambiente muy distinto, imágenes de riscos, un frondoso bosque y una innumerable de vistas al mar, fueron todas quedando en segundo plano ante una, Gisli corriendo por el bosque hacia una hilera de humo que subía hacia el cielo.

El color de las llamas, la destrucción de artefactos vikingos y después la de un nido humano en llamas, terror, miedo, frustración y el pánico se veían concentrados. Pero yo seguí contemplando sus memorias, por dolorosa que sea.

Esa escena de dolor fue costada por la imagen de una pesadilla monstruosa, con dientes y garras ensangrentadas. Lo siguiente fueron imágenes del cielo y un intenso dolor en el hombro, ardía, estaba desgarrado y sangrando.

Después desvió la mirada hacia el bosque y un borrón negro cubrió todas las imágenes, no se veía nada, no se sentía nada. Solo un vacío hasta que un pequeña esfera blanca entre las imágenes ennegrecidas apareció.

Me acerque flotando a esta esfera y la toque con mi hocico, al momento una voz, tierna y cálida resuena por todo el caos de su mente "-estas a salvo" era una voz masculina, supongo que será la de su padre pero ¿Qué hace su voz grabada a fuego en estos recuerdos?

Mire alrededor y esa tormenta de imágenes estaban en calma, había movimiento pero uno muy lento. Ya podía actuar, comencé a mover todos esos recuerdos extraños amontonarlos en una esfera.

Debería ayudar esto, no sé si su mente habrá creado estos recuerdos para escondiese inconscientemente en sí mismo o si tiene relación con eso de 'maldición' que dijeron días atrás los vikingos….

Me saco de mis pensamientos el eco de un llanto, movido por la curiosidad avance a su origen, una plataforma negra con un niño llorando en medio de esta, cuando pise esa plataforma, todo lo demás se oscureció, no se veía ninguna de esas imágenes de sus recuerdos, ya no flotaba en ese mar de recuerdos.

Estaba en un espacio oscuro, en un suelo prácticamente invisible y delante de mí una cría humana sumergida en un llanto desesperado diciendo de forma entrecortada -estoy solo- -todos se van, ¡todos desaparecen!- -todo fue…-.

Su voz, desgarrada y frágil por el llanto me era muy familiar-¡todo fue por mi culpa!-, camine hacia esa frágil cría frente a mí y me detuve a unos pocos metros.

-no, no lo es- estaba seguro y en verdad lo creo, nadie merece culparse te dodos los males que le rodean. Al decir esas palabras ese niño dejo de llorar y sus manos que tapaban sus ojos fueron bajando hasta revelar toda su cara.

Un Gisli más joven estaba frente a mí, su misma ropa, su pelo castaño, mismo olor pero sus ojos eran distintos. Uno era amarillo y con el iris ovalado, el otro de un blanco enfermizo y circular, un ojo humano.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres?- sus voz era titubeante, curiosa y escondía cierta alegría.

-soy un amigo y no desapareceré- dije con toda honestidad -afuera tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti-

-¡es mentira! Todos terminan siempre desapareciendo, al final siempre quedo solo- tenía un tono firme, uno que nunca le escuche decir con tanta rabia en cada palabra.

-no, no estoy mintiendo- avance hacia el a un paso lento y el al ver esto grito y una fuerza invisible me tiraba hacia atrás amenazando con detener mi avance.

Ante esta no tuve más remedio que hacer una pausa y proseguir con más peso sobre mí mismo, mi determinación no va a quebrarse por esto. Una tras de otra, el gritaba y la misma fuerza me jalaba hacia atrás, comenzaba a sentir punzadas en todo mi cuerpo y dolía cada paso, pero nunca aminoro la velocidad de mi avance.

Cuando al fin llego a él, y paso lo que se siento una eternidad. El solo se quedó sentado con las patas traseras cruzadas, mirándome sollozando. Bajo mi cabeza a la altura de la suya y toco su frente con la mía.

-te lo demostrare- una tras otra, le fui mostrado a todos nosotros, Hiccup, Patan, Patapez, Astrid, Bocón y contra todo pronóstico también a estoico, bajo todo ese montón de terquedad el quizás se preocupa, aunque no se merezca ocupar un espacio en su mente…

-gracias- ante estas palabras retrocedí de su posición mi cabeza y mire a Gisli, pero ya no era ese niño sollozando, era un dragón joven, con ojos brillando con ternura y afecto lo que tenía delante de mi -dragón mastodonte-.

-de nada, lagartija con alas- cuando me di hecho mi trabajo y darme la retirada en su mente, escuche una voz "gracias" la reconocía, era la voz del recuerdo.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Gisli tendido en el suelo, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y me dolía todos los músculos y se lograba ver una luz en el horizonte, las luces del alba.

Mire de nuevo a Gisli, esa mera cría desprotegida y di un gorgoteo. _Todo lo que te estas guardando y todo lo que tuviste que aguantar_…

No pensé nada más, ya me estaba enrollando a su alrededor, ya no tenía el tamaño como para levantar lo sin problemas del suelo, solo puedo hacer esto por ti. Cuando termine lo tape con mi ala, a él y a mi cabeza.

{buen vuelo, cría de la noche} pronuncia esas palabras, aunque ese significado o las palabras dudo que lo entienda, unas palabras de desear buena suerte, de aquí en adelante.

* * *

No sé qué hora pueda ser, pero sé que es de mañana, aun hace frio y eso solo puede significar una cosa, la ventana está abierta, en poco rato desdentado ya estará jalando de mi manta para que me despierte o un ataque de babas… espero que sea lo primero.

Seguí tumbado en mi cama a la espera de algún ataque de desdentado, aunque el sueño vuelve a reclamarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero el sueño no fue interrumpido en ningún momento por alguien que yo se me. Esto ya era inusual, abrí los ojos y vi que mi habitación había luz, la luz que pasaba por la ventana supuse yo, aún era de mañana, aunque hacia más calor, no sé si ya es de tarde, mi mejor manera de saberlo es desdentado, que siempre me despierta de mañana, a veces demasiado temprano.

Estaba acostado de lado, asique no me fue muy difícil pasar a estar sentado en el borde de la cama y como todos los días me puse las botas salvo por que desdentado no estaba en su piedra o a mi lado.

No pude evitar empezar a sentir ansiedad, desdentado no estaba, al ver que no estaba camine hacia la ventana pero para mi sorpresa, desdentado estaba acostado entre mi cama y la ventana, raro sitio para dormir, después de todo él ya tenía una cama.

-¿la piedra demasiado incomoda?- estaba claro que la piedra no le era incomoda, es más, le gustaba dormir en ella. La pregunta no tendría respuesta, para variar.

Tan pronto como dije eso la cabeza de desdentado salió de debajo de su ala mirándome de una forma que nunca antes lo había visto, cansado.

-¿una mala noche?- otra pregunta sin respuesta, o eso pensé hasta que asintió canturreando.

Hasta los dragones tiene malas noches, aunque no me extraña, ellos también duermen y son seres pensantes, no sería de esperar que también les costara dormir.

-está bien, me iré a desayunar, puedes dormir un poco más que no me iré a ningún sitio- me di la vuelta acortando la distancia que tenía hacia la puerta y otra vez me di la vuelta al escuchar a desdentado levantarse, para mi sorpresa, un furia nocturna joven estaba acostado en el lugar donde estaba desdentado y desdentado sentado al lado mirándome fijamente, no sé si espera alguna respuesta, pero me quede petrificado en la misma posición un rato y desdentado respirando de forma rápida por la nariz, no sé si estará olfateando o que.

Un pensamiento relámpago me vino a la mente ¿_y Gisli_? Entonces mire al dragón acostado en el suelo y luego a desdentado -¿Gisli?- desdentado dio un gorgoteo ¿enserio ese es Gisli? ¿Los dragones crecen tan rápido de un día para otro? o ¿son solo los furia nocturna los que crecen rápido? Esto solo me llena de más preguntas de las que tenía.

Después de haber roto el silencio que nos rodeaba con esa pregunta, solo pude pensar una cosa más -mejor esconderlo de mi padre- un pensamiento que dije en voz alta, bien por mí. Ni idea de porque pienso en eso ahora, o del porqué, pero ¡por las barbas de Odín! Solo era tamaño cría ¿hace cuánto? ¿Una noche?

-Sí que pego el estirón, espero que su apetito no haya crecido también o nos arruinaremos en menos de un año, aunque ser el hijo del jefe o el propio jefe y tener un amigo dragón puede solucionar el problema del pescado de una forma u otra- cualquier cosa para cambiar de tema por favor, todo lo que quiero es menos estrés.

Desdentado no hizo ningún sonido, pero parecía ligeramente menos rígido, como si eso fuera posible, es un dragón, es una gran cantidad de músculos con garras afiladas, tientes que lo cortan todo y un fuego abrazador… estoy divagando en mi propia cabeza.

Desdentado creo que notaba esto y me miraba fijamente con aburrimiento, solo pude soltar un -no me mires de esa forma, sabes que es verdad- dos opciones, esperar a que se despierte, o ir a comer algo y subir la cesta aquí.

Después de un rato y el hambre empezó a notarse, decidí escoger la segunda opción.

No tarde mucho en comer y preparar la comida, solo un poco de avena que parece que mi padre dejo preparado. No era algo para destacar pero por lo menos llena el estómago, desdentado me acompaño en el desayuno, aunque él comía su pescado y yo la avena.

Cuando regresamos arriba y yo con la mitad del contenido de la cesta de pescado. Ahí estaba el, mirándonos de arriba abajo, Gisli ya estaba despierto y por lo que parece esperándonos sentado donde estaba.

-buenos días dormilón- levante mi mano libre haciendo un gesto saludándole, en respuesta dio un gorgoteo -traje el desayuno o por lo menos la mitad, el resto se lo comió cierto reptil glotón- desdentado hizo un sonido ascendente y me dio un codazo.

Me reía un poco mientras dejaba la cesta en el suelo y poco después vaciando el contenido de la misma dejándola distribuida frente a él. Al principio no parecía muy interesado en el pescado, pero después comenzó a comer.

-buen provecho- desdentado camino hacia Gisli y yo me fui a tumbarme en la cama, tratando de dejar mi mente en blanco.

Sin éxito aparente.

No podía dejar de pensar en la disfunción con mi padre y sus temibles palabras -encerrar a esa abominación-. El tacto de algo húmedo y escamoso me hizo abrir los ojos y viendo hacia mí mano derecha vi el hocico de desdentado y sus brillantes ojos con su mirada clavada en mí mostrando su preocupación, solo le pude dar un gesto, una simple sonrisa.

-estoy bien amigo, ¿no te da la sensación de tener todo un mundo sobre tus hombros?- el resoplo apartando su cabeza de mi mano -si, también me molesta, aunque dudo que tengas más problemas que yo- me incline hacia él y baje mi tono lo mas que pude -o más que ya sabes quién- como si el susurro no hubiera servido de nada casi enseguida la otra furia nocturna se acercó a nosotros y dio un ladrido.

Pero no uno agudo, si no uno mucho más profundo, me sorprendí y creo que el también... Ya que tan pronto lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sus pupila reduciéndose a cada segundo y comenzó a mirarse a sí mismo, como explorándose ¿en ningún momento noto su cambio de tamaño?

A su vez desdentado se separó de mí y ahora su mirada de preocupación iba dirigida a Gisli, que no parecía calmarse en ningún momento y tomando posiciones un poco raras, como llevar su cola delante de él pero pasando por justo debajo de su cuerpo, tocarse la cara con sus… no sé si llamarlo patas, garras o manos, pero lo utilizaba para palpar su propia cara.

-he, tranquilo, solo aumentaste de tamaño, no te creció ni un tercer ojo, ni aparecido un apéndice nuevo ni nada más extraño, espero- con esas palabras, que no ayudaron y mientras la decía intente acercarme a él y poner mis manos frente a mi mostrando que no tenía nada en las manos mientras lo hacía.

Solo conseguí que me mirara en su estado de shock y respirando muy rápidamente, esto no pinta muy bien, se tiene que calmar de alguna forma.

-venga, respira profundo cuenta hasta tres- respire profundo, conté hasta tres usando mis propias manos para gesticular cada proceso y luego exhale -y exhala-.

Desdentado intento acercarse pero tan pronto como dio un paso hacia adelante Gisli enseño sus dientes. En respuesta, desdentado rugió. No sé qué pasa entre ellos dos pero después de eso Gisli bajo la cabeza y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio de respiración.

Con cada respiración su cuerpo parecía que se soltaba más fuera de esa tensión del momento y cambio a una postura sentada.

-por un momento me asustas taste- lleve una mano a la frente y con la otra acaricie el cuello de desdentado -no sé qué hiciste, pero gracias- Gisli levanto la cabeza para vernos mostrando su estado de ánimo, alegría.

Desdentado estaba ronroneando a mi tacto con su satisfacción al calmarse las cosas.

* * *

-la guerra se nos hecha encima, las alianzas con las otras tribus está en peligro y para colmo ¡solo gano más problemas por parte de mi hijo!- no pare mi caminar en círculos gesticulando mi ira ante la situación actual, lo único que gano son problemas por cada dia que pasa.

-tranquilo Estoico, ya verás como todo se solucionara, un par de catapultas por aquí, otras por haya, vigilancia por el puerto y todo listo para cualquier cosa- bocon, a veces su actitud despreocupada es lo que menos necesito.

-ya sabes que nos superan en número y no hace falta mencionar que en este conflicto no recibiremos apoyo de ningún tipo, es lo ultimo que necesitamos- en una guerra lo último que se tiene que perder es el honor de morir en batalla, aunque no es en esta la que me gustaría caer.

-ba, ¿el numero? ¿desde cuándo piensas en esas cosas?-

-quizás, pero cada hombre de nosotros tiene que valer por 50 de los suyos y ya sabes a donde quiero llegar con esto- no quiero que mi hijo participe en esta carnicería, con o sin dragones esta guerra es entre vikingos, si participa hiccup será con desdentado.

Ya pensare en algo para alejarlo de todo esto.

-¿has pensado algo del otro tema?- mientras pronunciaba esas palabras me senté no muy lejos de él contemplando mi jarra de aguamiel

-¿Qué voy hacer? Bocón, con esa… cosa- apoye un codo a la madera de la mesa y la otra mano la use para frotar mi frente sudorosa.

-ha saber la naturaleza de esa maldición suya ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco inflexible? Mírate, eres un manojo de nervios- me hubiera señalado con su gancho pero lo remplazo por su jarra de aguamiel.

-tú no lo viste, antes solo eran sus ojos, ahora va mi hijo ¡y dice que ese demonio alada era antes un vikingo! Y por si fuera poco duerme en _mi_ casa- le di un golpe tan fuerte a la meza que el sonido hizo eco por el gran salón llamando la atención de las pocas personas que estaban comiendo.

-¿te ha causado problemas?- parecía desinteresado ante mi punto de vista y conteste sin pensar dos veces.

-provoco un caos hace unos pocos días- lo mire a los ojos con furia y tan pronto como hice eso me calme.

-¿Qué fue la causa?- rememore el motivo y de pronto esa desprecio que tenía fue sustituido por pena.

-hem, un pescado regurgitado- solté palabra por palabra con vergüenza mirando esa escena con otro punto de vista.

-¿y?- se inclinó hacia a mi entrecerrando los ojos.

Suspire, ya que después de eso no tenía un verdadero motivo para todo ese odio, mire nuevamente a Bocón a los ojos después de haber estado mirando a un punto fijo al vacío tragándome mis propias palabras.

-hay lo tienes Estoico, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dio un trago a su jarra hasta el fondo y dio un suspiro y prosiguió -buf, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos… aunque no los tenga, he he-.

-si hubiera sido otro ya lo hubiera colgado como trofeo en mi pared- pensar que si eso me pasa a mi entando en su lugar.

-pero no lo hiciste y eso ya es algo ¿no te parece?- asentí con la cabeza y con una mano cogí mi jarra de cerveza y le di un buen trago.

* * *

Casi se me sale el corazón, quizás no fue como enterarme de lo que me ocurrió a mi mismo, pero. Un cambio de tamaño de un día para otro, a saber qué otra cosa sucedió.

Desdentado dijo que era normal, pero yo lo dudo. Aunque tengamos poca información sobre los furia nocturna, dudo mucho que sea 'normal' un crecimiento tan repentino.

Y sigo teniendo sueños raros, pero me dio algo de grima que en este sueño incluyera a Estoico… bueno también estaban los demás pero bueno. Me sacaban de un pozo oscuro, al ver la luz del día era muy brillante y cálido con un paraíso dorado se extendía a donde alcanzara la vista.

La hierba teñida de amarillo por

El propio sol y con la sonrisa de cada uno de ellos. Pero sigue siendo un sueño muy raro.

Bueno, pero no importa, es tiempo de mis clases de vuelo. Nunca antes me imagine a mí mismo volar o incluso ansioso por hacerlo y con nervios por intentarlo.

Espero que no se haya notado mis ansias para aprender a volar, seria vergonzoso.

Quizás tener el cuerpo de un dragón no sea tan mal después de todo. Pero mi crecimiento dificulto el hecho de pasar desapercibido por el pueblo, al caminar entre hiccup y desdentado llame la atención de unos curiosos. Espero que no se haya extendido rumores sobre mí, incluso que el jefe haya ya dado la noticia sobre mí. Pensé que a estas alturas ya se había enterado todo ver del 'furia nocturna' que hiccup 'rescato'

Sea como sea, era incomodo sus miradas. Pero el objetivo era la herrería para mi arnés improvisado de hiccup, tuvo que hacer algunos arreglos con mi cambio de tamaño.

Pero eran básicamente correas, una que iba desde mis brazos hasta la espalda y la tira de la espalda a otras dos que conectaba mis piernas. La parte incomoda, las correas estaban continuamente tensas.

[[Tendrás mucho tiempo de reacción una vez saltes, será similar a cuando te tiraste dándonos un susto de muerte, solo que ahora estarás vigilado y con una base para poder volar]] deje de mirar hacia la cola de desdentado para asomarme desde la espalda de hiccup, mirando a la cabeza de desdentado, aunque él no me miraba a mí.

Desdentado me mostro las posiciones de la cola con la explicación de cada una de ellas mientras observaba, después de la base de las posiciones de la cola, también debía cambiar la de las alas. Alguna le preste más atención que las otras, pero la base siempre dependía del timón, que sería las aletas de la cola.

[[Vale, aunque me tiene algo intrigado la posición de los giros bruscos, ya que implica también cambiar el Angulo de mis alas según que quiera hacer. Como dar una vuelta sobre mí mismo o un giro rápido]] repasaba paso por paso las posiciones, pero la teoría a la práctica existía una distancia considerable.

[[no pienses ahora en eso, solo intenta las básicas, amplia para atrapar todo el aire posible, para despegar, estar en una corriente de aire o sencillamente deslizarte y la reducida para hacer cambios más leves y perder altitud, por lo general para una zambullida, sin giros ni nada]] si, eso, será aburrido.

-¿todo bien ahí atrás?- mire hacia arriba y mire a la cara de hiccup mirándome de reojo, yo solo asentí.

Estoy nervioso ante el inevitable vuelo, pero estoy emocionado con el hecho de que voy a volar y nuevamente nervioso recordando a la altura a la que estamos ¿Por qué no lo tuve cuando me deslice la primera vez? ¿Y cómo es que lo logre?

En tierra mi cola y mis alas, prácticamente eran un peso muerto, miembros inútiles que las arrastraba por el suelo o sencillamente colgando a unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

Mis alas se sienten como dos grandes manos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo son, es algo difícil de comprar o sencillamente de utilizar.

Sin contar también que a veces parece que mi cola y alas tienen vida propia, si estoy sin fuerzas mis alas caen más, si esto contento mi cola se mueve ligeramente o algo similar, a veces incluso hace algún ritmo extraño, al darme cuenta paro al momento… pero a veces solo me quedo a escuchar.

También las solapas en mi cabeza, actúan como orejas animales, solo que tengo más de dos, ayuda al lenguaje corporal pero eso no quita que es algo molesto.

Antes de pensar alguna otra cosa más, Hiccup desengancho la corre que me unía a él. Desdentado ya estaba diciéndome que saltara, pero al echar una mirada hacia abajo, me quede paralizado.

La tierra, el bosque, montañas y el mismísimo mar estaba a mil pies por debajo de nosotros, que digo miles, ¡millones! O a saber la distancia, pero estábamos a la altura de las nubes….

[[Suerte]] antes de responder, desdentado se inclinó hacia el lado en que me estaba asomando haciéndome caer, al principió grite maldiciones, aunque solo salieron gruñidos, sonidos extraños y un profundo rugido.

Gruñidos, sonidos extraños y un profundo rugido.

Sin pensar, abrí las alas y comencé a deslizarme, parece que tenía las aletas de la cola abierta y el segundo par de alas también ¿en qué es lo que fallo?

Desdentado paso frente a mí, volando con tranquilidad y siguiendo mis movimientos, Hiccup también lo hacía, cuesta creer que él ni necesita prestar atención a la cola de desdentado…

Al mirar al detalle la posición de desdentado, me di cuenta ¡seré un idiota! Pero de los grandes. No estaba inclinado en línea recta, como estar cayendo hacia adelante.

Comencé a cambiar mi inclinación hacia adelante, ni yo sé cómo mantuve el equilibrio, sencillamente lo estaba haciendo con fluidez. Ya no estaba deslizándome, bueno, lo hacía, pero no hacia abajo. Me estaba moviendo en una corriente de aire que soplaba con calma.

[[Estoy volando ¡estoy volando!]] A la mierda con reprimirme _¡esto es asombroso!_

[[Bien hecho, parecía que ibas a deslizarte solamente, pero te diste cuenta antes de que bajaras mucho de altitud]] hu, vale que soy humano con un cuerpo de dragón, pero vamos, llevo viendo como vuela en un tiempo, sería un estúpido si no me hubiera dado cuenta de tal detalle.

[[Bien, fin del vuelo]] yo no estoy tan de acuerdo con eso.

Cuando él estaba cambiando su rumbo yo también lo hice, pero al lado opuesto. Cambie mis aletas de posición y tal como me había mencionado y mostrado desdentado en su momento para hacer giros y maniobrar, contraer media aleta y la otra extendida.

Después girar levemente mi cuerpo y la aleta y listo, ya estaba girando. Un poco lento para mi gusto pero bueno.

[[Hoy no estoy para juegos]] el no parecía enfadado o más bien no lo mostraba, pero para mí esto no es ningún juego. Bueno, quizás un poco.

Tenía una sensación rígida en las alas que poco a poco estaba desapareciendo, moverlas se me hacía más natural con cada momento en el vuelo, era impresionante.

Sin darme cuenta, inicie una carrera con desdentado, aun me muevo de forma torpe en el viento, pero las zambullidas imprevistas y cambios de dirección me hacía ganar algo de tiempo antes de ganar altitud con una corriente de aire ascendente.

En el fondo de mi mente me decía a mí mismo _más rápido ¡más rápido! _y mi cuerpo obedeció, por cada segundo que pasaba, me sentía más ligero, ya no necesitaba pensar en las posiciones, solo ocurrían.

Me encontré ahora con algo mucho más grande que yo, una idea de caer a gran velocidad, sin detenerme, era tentadora. Inicie mi viaje ascendente, ganando más altitud con desdentado acortando la distancia con cada aleteo.

Sus alas eran muy fuertes y grandes, si estoy aún volando s porque él quiere, pero si acorta más la distancia...

Antes de que desdentado al fin me alcanzara, comencé mi última zambullida. Sentí la cercanía entre él y yo, por un momento pensé que me iba a encarcelar entre sus patas, pero me escape a tiempo. En respuesta el dio una alarido que me helo la sangre.

Pero esa sensación paso y dispare mi fuego frente a mí estallando a unos pocos metros delante de mí en colores amarillos, rojo y azules. Sus colores eran hermosos y cada vez estaba más cerca a cada segundo que pasaba. Final mente atravesé la nube de fuego sintiéndome más ligero en el vuelo, volar se me hacía cada vez más natural y el calor era muy agradable.

Mire hacia atrás y vi que desdentado había esquivado la nube de fuego que ahora ya se estaba dispersando, mire nuevamente hacia adelante pensando volver hacerlo.

Dispare otra vez y el disparo estallo más cerca de mí, el fuego era más concentrado, más caliente, era increíble ese calor. Dentro de la propia explosión era increíblemente agradable, es como en un día frio estar en una habitación cálida envuelto en mantas, uno querría estar ahí por un largo tiempo.

Pero este no era el caso, al salir de la nube de fuego quería volver a repetirlo, pero debía tomar rápido otra ráfaga de aire o sencillamente desplegar las alas para parar mi caída y esquivar en lo posible a desdentado.

Me dispuse a abrirlas, al hacerlo pare mi caída en seco, al hacer eso me dio un extraño mareo acompañado de ganas de vomitar y por si fuera poco desdentado estaba a punto de atraparme, estaba justo detrás de mi espalda, pero para mi sorpresa y la de él, mi ala izquierda, colapso…

Desdentado grito, yo grite, Hiccup grito. No podía hacer nada mientras perdía más y más altura con miles de punzadas en todo el cuerpo.

Caía, caí sin control, grite, aullé, chille de terror y de dolor. Sentí un terrible dolor desgarrador en el ala, no podía abrirla pero eso no impedía que lo intentara.

_No puedo terminar de esta manera_ cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el choque contra el suelo.

Algo me agarro increíblemente fuerte, apretándome contra una superficie escamosa, escuche el ritmo de su corazón latiendo casi o más que el mío y con mucha fuerza. Abrí los ojos con temor, no por miedo a lo desconocido, ya que las escamas negras solo podían pertenecer a una sola persona, tenía miedo a las consecuencias de mi desobediencia.

Podía sentir el miedo y la furia de desdentado, la preocupación de Hiccup y mi dolor o el mareo no era nada por la culpa de mi irresponsabilidad.

Esto era peor que tener alguna respuesta de desaprobación. Pero bueno, yo me lo busque.

Suspire {soy un idiota} abrí los ojos ante esas palabras que salieron de mi boca y mi voz era muy extraña, sonaba como la de alguien maduro pero aun con mi antiguo tono jovial pero atractivo. Me incomoda pensar eso último.

Nunca escuche la voz de desdentado, o por lo menos eso creo, asique no tengo punto de comparación.

[[¿Que acabas de decir?]]

[[Nada, no dije nada]] mi nerviosismo no lo logre ocultar, y el solo estaba más enfadado por ocultar algo que se sabe muy bien que dije.

{¿entiendes lo que digo?} madre mía, su voz era… diez veces mejor de lo que pensaba que era mi voz. Solo que la suya era imponente, de alguien respetable pero tenía un toque joven en su tono. Yo pensé que mi voy estaba bien, pero su voz era genial y no solo eso ¡pude entender lo que dijo!

Me quede un rato como en shock ante todo esto, pude entenderlo así como así, lo único que hice fue dar una afirmación pero con sonidos rudimentarios. Causando el mismo impacto en el.

Salí del shock con la sensación de mareo extinta, mi cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, le di vueltas y vueltas al tema. No encontré respuesta alguna salvo una pregunta ¿_que soy?_

Tengo miedo, miedo a la respuesta, miedo a que si se contesta la respuesta sea lo que no quiero, yo no soy un dragón, _¡yo no soy un dragón!_

Yo, solo quiero se yo.

* * *

nuevamente, perdon la tardanza, y no tendré una conexión desente hasta el lunes, y para subir esta capitulo he tenido que luchar contra mi propio navegador XD, me refiero que múltiples pantallas de "la pagina no asido encontrada" y ahora estuve luchando contra mi propio ordenador para que esto se subiera correctamente.

editado: 22 de junio 2016


	10. capitulo 10 la calma antes de la torment

N.A:en este capitulo tendra uno que otro cambio en la forma en que se expresan algunas oraciones, la ayuda recivida para el capitulo se los debo a CAN07 por sus consejos ademas de su ayuda en los nuevos cambios.

estos cambios no afecta a la trama.

hiccup = hipo

Fishlegs = patapez

Snotlut = patan

Toohless = Desdentado

Gobber = Bocón

Stoick = Estoico

Gemelos

Ruffnut = la chica

Tuffnut = el chico

Hookfang = garfios

meatlug = barrilete

barf = vomito (cabeza de la izquierda)

belch = eructo (cabeza de la derecha)

Bersekers = energúmenos

Alvin the Treacherous = Alvin el traicionero

**No** soy propietario de "how tu train your dragon"

este capitulo seguro que osgustara.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

Comprobado, no se le puede dejar a Gisli sin vigilancia. Después del numerito de ayer con la práctica de vuelo no voy a poder quedarme tranquilo otra vez que intente algo como eso, gracias al susto de ese episodio tuve que vomitar al aterrizar.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero definitivamente le doy la razón a mi padre, esto es peligroso para mi salud debido a esas tensiones, además también lo es para él. Gracias a la maniobra que intento realizar parece que se lastimo el ala, uno de los sanadores del pueblo vino acompañando a Gothi, aparte de ella solo existía una que otra persona que sabían algo de sanación, pero solo lo básico, por eso nuevamente gothi había hecho otra vez la revisión.

Parece que ocurrió un desgarro el musculo gracias a la tensión que soporto el ala en el momento de la caída en picado, tuve que dar una vaga explicación de lo que paso, mi padre solo me dedico nada más y nada menos que monosílabos o palabras breves, parecía muy distraído con algo.

Fue mejor de esa manera, eso es preferible a que él me esté diciendo: -¡Hiccup! ¿Qué hace ese demonio aun en Berk? ¡Si no te lo llevas ahora mismo, yo me ocupare personalmente!, o algo así.

Hable con el grupo para contarles lo de las clases de vuelo, bueno, más de uno se quejó por haber permitido que eso pasara; si tienen que echarle la culpa a alguien, que se la echen a Desdentado, el tomo las riendas de esa clase de vuelo en todo momento… pero meditándolo bien, eso solo sería una excusa.

Después de un tiempo, empezaron fuertes dolores en el muñón, como si aún tuviera esa extremidad, disimule bastante bien esos momentos, pero al llegar la noche y con el frio, apenas pude tocas las puertas del sueño.

Creo que le ocurrió algo similar Gisli, estuvo gimiendo de madrugada, la solución para la lesión de su ala fue vendarlo contra su cuerpo para que no la moviera en lo más mínimo, aunque eso también incluía la otra ala que quedo dentro de las vendas, casi todo su torso estaba cubierto de esas vendas. Espero que eso no haya más problemas con eso.

Desdentado parecía que no lo engañaba al tratar de esconder mi dolor, en casi todo momento se quedó a mi lado y en varias ocasiones en que no soportaba el dolor tuve que apoyar mi peso en el.

No puedo evitar pensar que en verdad existe eso de maldiciones, magia y cosas similares. Si no existieran, ¿Cómo es que Gisli termino de esa manera? ¿Habrá una forma de revertirlo?, ¿Qué pasara si mi padre en determinado momento decida matarlo?; Además hay otra pregunta que me estaba preocupando mucho: ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos antes de que empiece la guerra?

Antes de darme cuenta de que el dolor ya se había esfumado, a partir de ese momento empecé a caer bajo el influjo del sueño, no tarde mucho tiempo en quedar profundamente dormido.

No recuerdo que fue lo que soñé, pero me sentía como si la noche hubiera pasado en un instante desde el momento en el que caí dormido, me desperté respirando de forma agitada, un sudor frio cubría todo mi cuerpo mientras una sensación de peligro me agobiaba, eso fue suficiente para casi despertar con un grito.

¿Abre tenido una pesadilla?, Lo primero que vi fue la ventana medio abierta, Desdentado me miraba preocupado y Gisli se encontraba con su cuchillo fuera de la funda sujetándolo por el mango con la boca, encarando a Desdentado a unos metros de él, en ese momento desvió la mirada hacia a mí, en ningún momento dejo su posición de alerta, sus ojos eran meras rendijas, no parecía tener miedo ni furioso, solo parecía tenso.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- me frote la frente con una mano mientras hablaba con un tono despreocupado y nasal, -¿ya empezó el Ragnörk sin mí?- vaya tensión que había de repente, Gisli alerta, yo con pensadillas y Desdentado preocupado, un poco de aire fresco por aquí no vendría mal.

No tarde en poner me las bota y caminar hacia a la ventana, Desdentado y Gisli se quedaron quietos en donde estaban, abrí la ventana y una ráfaga de viento me golpeo la cara congelando todo el cuerpo y yo no pude evitar gritar un -¡Que frio!- cuando ocurrió.

Antes de darme cuenta Desdentado ya estaba al lado de mi ronroneado y Gisli aun con su cuchillo en la boca se puso sobre sus patas traseras y dejo las delanteras apoyadas en el marco de la ventana.

El día estaba claro, bueno, había unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, pero nada fuera de lo habitual, hacia un frio que pelaba las piedras y gente caminado algo apurados de un lado para otro.

-Una mañana movida ¿no te parece?- di una leve sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Desdentado, el dio un canturreo alegre y Gisli solo un gruñido apenas audible, estará de mal humor, tiene una larga lista para estarlo.

-Venga, no puedes quejarte como un niño pequeño, aunque ni idea de que será- rasque la parte posterior de la cabeza de Gisli y mientras lo hacía empezó a ronronear y cerró los ojos haciendo presión hacia mi mano, pero no duro mucho, ya que se sacudió entero y se separó rápidamente de mi mano siseando, sin soltar el cuchillo de su boca, como si fuera contagioso de alguna manera.

-No te gusta los mismo ¿he?-, sé que no debería aprovecharme de esos puntos débiles de su cuerpo de dragón, o incluso tratarle como si fuera un perro, pero son pequeñas bromas que me gusta hacer, aunque ahora reacciono más molesto que otras veces.

Desdentado dio un gemido ante la reacción de Gisli hizo como si empujara algo en el aire con su hocico, Gisli solo dio un bufido y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, pero no al cielo sino al mar.

-¡Hiccup! Baja necesito que hagas un recado, tu, tu dragón y eso- tono alto, mandón y firme como una piedra, está claro quién es sin mirar, mi padre. Mire hacia abajo y me encontré con la mirada de mi padre fija en mí.

-Ya bajo- me aparte de la ventana y fui a ponerme mi chaleco, cuando llegue a la entrada con desdentado y Gisli tras de mí, que aun traía el cuchillo consigo. Tengo que admitirlo, ahora lo lleva sin problemas, seguro le gustara tenerlo cerca de él. Aunque con una correa en la funda le podría ayudar.

Algo más a la lista de cosas por hacer.

Al salir de casa camine hacia mi padre que dejo de hablar con Bocón cuando me acerque a ellos.

-Hijo, necesito que vayas a desencallar un barco al norte de la isla- antes de que intentara protestar prosiguió sin dejar su tono calmado, algo muy raro, solo usa ese tono o cuando está orgulloso, va a decir un discurso o está muy furioso por dentro -y antes de que digas nada, eres el único libre, el resto de tus amigos están trabajando también-.

Ahora mismo podría decir un montón de motivos o dudas con esa afirmación del -barco encallado- uno tardaría día y medio en caminar de una punta a otra de la isla, contando las elevaciones, obstáculos del terreno, cambios de ruta y más cosas por culpa del terreno.

-¿Seguro que quieres mandarme a mí? Estoy muy seguro que para ese trabajo tienes muy buenos candidatos- supe que mi intento de convencerlo fracaso tan pronto frunció el ceño.

-He, he; buen intento chico, pero con tu dragón llegarías en cuestión de unos minutos y será más rápido desencallarlo, menos quejas y a trabajar, te esperare con más trabajo en la forja- con esas palabras Bocón se retiró, ni me dio tiempo a contestar, no me queda otra que ceder.

-Está bien, iré- me encogí de hombros y mire al suelo evitando mirar los ojos de mi padre.

-Así me gusta, que no se te olvide, llévatelo de aquí, no lo quiero rondando por el pueblo cuando te marches- era de esperar que diría algo como eso ¿Tanto le afecta el hecho de que una persona se haya convertido en un dragón?

Sin decirle otra palabra volví a entrar en la casa con Desdentado y Gisli, les puse el equipo de vuelo a cada uno, Gisli ya me había contado que le incomodaba el suyo, pero no me he tenido el tiempo para hacerle más cambios, así que el hizo saber su descontento ante la idea de volver a ponérselo echándose a un lado cuando me acerque con su arnés.

Solo me lo puso un poco más difícil hasta que lo convencí y soborne con que al regreso le daría un pescado bien sazonado, eso también ayudo para que enfundara su cuchillo y poder guardarlo en mi cinturón.

Después de eso no tardamos mucho tiempo en alzar el vuelo, solo que no volamos rápido ya que no podía inclinarme hacia adelante, Gisli ocupo ese espacio, con su cambio de tamaño inclinarme hacia adelante implicaba también presionarlo contra la silla de montar.

En caso de emergencias podía hacerlo, ya que eso mismo ayudaba para que él no se cayera, aunque para eso está su arnés que está enganchado a la silla y a mí mismo.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, me esperaba alguna queja de Gisli por el cuchillo o algo, pero solo se quedó enrollado sobre sí mismo en todo momento.

Por si acaso también me traje una bolsa con un poco de comida, pero solo era un trozo de pan para mí y un pez por si acaso. No paso ni unos 5 minutos para poder ver a lo lejos el mar del lado norte de la isla, con eso Desdentado aumento su velocidad de vuelo.

Los minutos pasaron desde que habíamos empezado a buscar ese barco entre las rocas lejos del acantilado y orillas. Esos minutos se convirtieron en una hora, después otra hora y después ya perdí la noción del tiempo y el cansancio y la tensión en mi cuerpo de tanto tiempo volando ya empezaba a notarse.

Hicimos una parada en un acantilado para comer y descansar. Tuvimos que dejar a Gisli en tierra mientras Desdentado y yo pescábamos, después de un rato la comida estaba lista. Un pan y un pescado cocinándose a fuego lento para mí y para ellos un montón de peces frescos.

-Saben, sí que nos deben de querer en el pueblo como para mandarnos bien lejos buscando un barco imaginario- mientras le decía eso con un tono nasal me recosté sobre un costado de Desdentado y me puse a mirar el fuego.

El pequeño furia nocturna se puso a arañar la tierra escribiendo unas runas _creo que es mi culpa_ yo le di una negativa con la cabeza.

-Dudo que mi padre nos mandara lejos solo por ti, vale me dijo que no te quería ver en Berk hace unos días, pero no ha vuelto a insistir en eso o ha hecho algo por su cuenta-, en el fondo como me gustaría tener la razón sobre este tema, siento que estoy hablando sin saber de lo que es capaz de hacer.

Borro las runas con su cola y volvió a arañar el suelo _¿Nos quedamos un poco más?_.

Mire a Desdentado y el asintió, le dedique una sonrisa y solo me limite a decir -no veo porque no hacerlo, ya necesitaba un descanso- en ese momento le brillaron los ojos con esas palabras, quizás él era un vikingo joven pero ahora parece alguien mucho más expresivo incluso con su falta de palabras.

No hacía falta que escribiera un _gracias_ para saber lo que quería decir o expresar, creo que se podría agradecer de que fue un furia nocturna y no un terror terrible, un Nadder o algo peor como dragones de múltiples cabezas… eso sería algo un poco inquietante.

Retomamos el vuelo para buscar por última vez ese barco, pero no tardamos en desistir y retomar el vuelo de regreso a Berk.

A lo largo del camino todo fue muy tranquilo y posiblemente Desdentado tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo, aunque es posible que él pueda aguantar días volando, nunca sabré cuanto puede aguantar o más bien, cuanto yo puedo aguantar sin que se me duerma las piernas y la tensión se haga notar con punzadas de dolor en cada uno de mis músculos o que esto me obligue a caer de sueño.

Pero cuando Berk estaba a la vista, el horror se había desatado. Berk estaba bajo ataque, una hilera de barcos se acercaban, con catapultas en alguno de ellos y en otros decenas de soldados en las cubiertas de los barcos.

-¡Desdentado, vamos!- me incline hacia adelante y antes de que Desdentado aumentara su velocidad unas boleadoras nos golpearon, las alas de desdentado fueron violentamente plegadas hacia su cuerpo mientras el rugiendo intentaba por todos los medios mantenernos en el aire.

-¡No!- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Acerque más mi cuerpo a desdentado y cerrando los ojos me prepare para el aterrizaje, -Esto es malo, esto es muy malo-, después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba bajo los efectos de un aturdimiento enorme, solo veía formas borrosas y voces de personas como si me encontrara en un túnel o en lo profundo de una cueva y esas personas se encontraran en la lejana entrada.

Las voces se aclararon y ahora podía distinguir mejor las cosas, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que eran los Bersekers y para colmo, entre ellos estaba Dagur.

Esto era malo, esto era muy malo

-Mira por donde, justo estábamos hablando de ti- aun veía borroso, pero vi algo en su mano, algo negro con tiras de cosas marrones, oh no… -dile a tu dragón que como se mueva un poco más le corto el cuello a tu otro dragón, solo necesito a uno de los dos, da igual cual sea- se empezó a reír como un desquiciado, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

Mi visión se aclaró y pude ver que aún estaba sobre desdentado y las cuerdas que sostenían a Gisli estaban cortadas, él se encontraba inconsciente pero Desdentado estaba muy despierto y gruñendo a todo pulmón, al parecer, las cuerdas solo me habían aprisionado a mí y a las alas de Desdentado.

-Él no es mi dragón, él es un amigo- Dagur solo giro los ojos y acerco aún más la daga a el cuello de Gisli tocando sus escamas.

-¿Qué más da? ¡Ahora es mío!- se inclinó hacia adelante mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa inquietante.

Mi visión mejoraba por segundos y con eso comencé a mirar mejor mi entorno, veamos, 6 hombres en total, Gisli aprisionado con cuerdas y cerca de él Dagur y otros tres hombres más con cadenas y montando una jaula… tengo hasta que la terminen para pensar en algo.

-No me gusta la idea pero si atacas ahora es posible esto salga peor- le susurre a Desdentado tratando de que no me escucharan los demás -solo tenemos que ganar tiempo de alguna manera-

Desdentado bajo un poco el tono de su gruñido pero sin bajar su estado de alerta e intimidación, cuando me moví note la daga de Gisli en mi cintura ¡por supuesto, la daga!

-Es una lástima que no traje más boleadoras, pero no me esperaba que ese renacuajo fuese más grande, ¡pero eso es mucho mejor! Sigue siendo un verdadero demonio, ya no serás el único con una letal arma bajo tu poder

Si, sigue alardeando, pensé mientras una luz de esperanza aparecía en mi interior.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te obedecerá?- dije esas palabras con un tono prepotente, como si yo fuera el que tuviera el control de la situación, pero el solo se lo tomo en broma y se rio como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvia.

Deslice una mano hacia la cintura y tome el mango del cuchillo, ahora solo tengo que cortar la cuerdas y desdentado podrá hacer el resto.

-Muy simple, es más fácil entrenar una bestia cuando son crías ¡ya deberías saberlo! O ¿intentas hacerte el tonto?- Gisli abrió los ojos, aturdido como yo lo estuve antes, me miro a mí y a Desdentado con una mirada inocente, en ese momento el cuchillo de Dagur apretó su cuello, eso fue suficiente para que sus ojos se tornaran en rendijas y abriera la boca.

-Ho, ya has despertado, mi máquina de matar- con esas palabras pude ver que Gisli quería abalanzarse sobre él, sin importar que estaba con la hoja de un cuchillo en su cuello, pero sus ataduras no le dejaron moverse, gruñía y rugía intentando liberarse -así me gusta, un luchador- Un odio enfermizo me invadió al ver la satisfacción en la cara de este demente.

-¿Crees que podrás salir de Berk así, por las buenas?-

Desenfunde el cuchillo pero antes de que comenzara a cortar las cuerdas ya estaban llevándose a Gisli al carro que habían montado, ya no me importa si me descubre ¡tengo que cortar esto ahora! Empecé a cortar las cuerdas pero en ese momento deje de escuchar la lucha de Gisli por liberarse, mire y solo vi que me estaba mirando a mí y Desdentado, en la hoja del cuchillo que sujetaba Dagur había un poco de sangre, Desdentado había dejado de gruñir.

-No intentes nada más, o le cortare el cuello y esta vez ya no tienes ese escudo molesto tuyo- alguno de sus hombres nos estaban apuntando a mí y a Desdentado con sus ballestas, es un maldito demente a sangre fría, pensé que estaba más ocupado alardeando que prestando atención.

Su herida no era profunda, pero en sus ojos había resignación, se había rendido, Desdentado no hacia ningún sonido, pero después de un rato Gisli cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza mientras se adentraban en el bosque dejándonos solos contra 6 hombres armados con ballestas y espadas, todo esto fue mi culpa, no le preste atención al bosque.

-Desdentado, ¡ahora!- tan pronto como dije eso, Desdentado se abalanzó contra uno de los hombres y les dio un coletazo a dos de ellos; cuando nos dispararon él los esquivo, mientras tanto yo me encontraba cortando con gran dificultad las cuerdas de las boleadoras.

El seguía esquivando una tras otra, y dando golpes a los vikingos, pero cuando soltó un chillido, se me paro el corazón por unos momentos, eso fue una motivación más para ¡cortas estas malditas cuerdas!

Cuando corte la última desdentado desplegó las alas y dio tres fuertes aleteo desestabilizando a los hombres y lanzándose a sí mismo al aire mientras yo me agarraba muy fuerte a la silla de montar y desplegué la aleta de la cola.

-Venga, no se deben de haber ido muy lejos, Perdón amigo, no pude hacer mucho- solo me estoy auto engañando con esas disculpas…

Desdentado dio un corto gemido y un canturreo, esta vez no pude entender lo que trataba de decir.

* * *

No tarde en encontrar el olor de esa manada invasora, olían peor que los de Berk, sudor, grasa, a sangre y muerte. Eran repugnantes criaturas, los hubiera matado en el acto si no fuera porque se escudan detrás de alguien indefenso, y aun más, ese alguien era importante para mí.

Todos ellos me ponen enfermo.

El olor venia de un risco que daba al mar, tan pronto sobrevolé el sitio palos de madera con colmillos de hierro fueron disparados hacia nosotros, esquive uno tras otro maniobrando el al aire, no podía disparar ¿Qué pasaría si Gisli se encontraba ahí abajo? La sal en el aire me hacía muy difícil encontrar su olor sin perder mi ventaja en el aire.

Pude ver a los que lanzaban esos colmillos de hierro entre los árboles, pero ni rastro de él, mi interior ardía intensamente, son detestables. Retire mis diente y tan pronto como lo hice dispare una ráfaga de tres disparos de mi fuego, no eran muy grandes pero fueron lo suficiente potentes como para dejarlos fuera de combate una vez que cayeron de donde estaban apoyados, si los hubiera matado sé que Hiccup no me lo perdonaría, estos no son los que se lo llevaron.

Hubo poca comunicación entre los dos pero no era necesario, ambos hacíamos lo mismo, buscábamos lo mismo.

Cuando me acerque al risco perdí por completo el rastro, debo descubrir porque este no está en el bosque. Cuando me di cuenta me dieron ganas de morderme a mí mismo ¡lo estaban bajando a por el risco! Y ya estaban casi en uno de sus nidos flotantes, barcos como lo llaman ellos.

Me mantuve en continuo movimiento, volando por el sitio y esquivando los proyectiles, solo tenía que pensar en las opciones que tenía.

Si disparo a la tabla de árbol muerto debería ser suficiente para liberarlo… No, el disparo sería demasiado fuerte para él, ¿Puedo cortar la serpiente marrón?... No, ya casi esta abajo, se golpearía al caer y no llegaría a tiempo antes de que eso ocurriera.

-Desdentado, tengo una idea, dispara ahí- Hiccup estaba hablando bajo acerca de esa membrana blanca sujetada firmemente en un palo de madera muerta, sin dudarlo di una pequeña zabullida y dispare a esa zona y junto con esa membrana exploto parte de el palo de madera.

Antes de poder declarar la victoria, otra de esas estructuras de madera flotante nos habían lanzado enormes piedras, aduras penas las pude esquivar, pero esta pelea ya la habia ganado.

Por la explosión, uno que sostenía esa serpiente marrón que subía hasta arriba del todo, la soltó y la placa de madera cayó en la superficie de la madera flotante, había como una de mis alas de distancia, espero que no le haya dolido.

-Espera ¿Dónde se metió Dagur?- abrí los ojos ante eso ¿Dagur? ¡El ladrón! Escanee el lugar con mis ojos buscando su figura escuálida, no estaba. Esto no me gustaba.

Di varias pasadas para limpiar la zona de esas dos estructuras de madera flotante que nos atacaban y otras para limpiar la superficie en donde bajaban la placa de madera, pero estaba envuelta en una de esas membranas blancas, no podía olerle pero que lo protegieran de esta manera, debe de ser el.

Aterrice en la superficie de madera e Hiccup se bajó de mí y retiro la membrana, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y mi corazón se hundió en mi pecho. El contenido de esa placa ¡era un montón de basura humana! Solo dientes de hierro, placas con cuernos y piel de oveja ¡basura!

Tenía ganas de rugir a todo pulmón ¡Nos han engañado! Pero Hiccup me acaricio el cuello, a su tacto volvió mi cordura, respire profundo y mire sus ojos, él estaba desilusionado, pero no enfadado –lo siento, Hiccup-.

-Venga ¡esto no se ha acabado!- sacudió levemente la cabeza y volvió a subir encima de mí, estaba triste como yo, pero el aun estaba calmado, no debo perder tampoco la calma, debo creer que solucionaremos esto.

Me lance nuevamente al aire y volví al risco, continuo volando en las cercanías. Si no logro olerlos será por el agua salada, tienen que haber pasado por aquí… ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Quiero creer que todo estará bien, quiero creer que será otro hermoso día. Me duele el cuello, no puedo ver el exterior por la lona en el exterior y por si fuera poco ahora tengo aros de metal a mi alrededor clavadas en el carro, por lo menos mi cabeza no está en un cepo o algo parecido.

ya sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir hoy.

-Ha, después de todo no fue mala idea aliarme contigo ¿Es el furia nocturna de Hiccup?- ¿Aliarse? La voz de ese no me suena, es carrasposa y profunda, no parece la voz de un viejo y los pasos que oigo son pesados y firmes, similares al sonido de Estoico ¿Quién será?

-Querrás decir, que yo me aliara contigo, después de todo ¿Quién vino a ofrecer sus servicios?- esa voz era inconfundible e irritante, Dagur. Comencé a farfullar gritos y as luchar contra mi propia prisión, si mi boca estuviera libre, sin esta maldita correa de cuero, prendería fuego a esta tela, a todo tu barco y sobre todo ¡a él!

-Vaya, supongo que robaste con éxito el furia nocturna de ese enclenque- ese hombre parecía muy satisfecho, parece que conociera a Hiccup y se la tenga jurada de alguna forma.

[[¡Desdentado! ¿Dónde estás?]] Tuve que haber preguntado si esto de mandar pensamientos tenía algún rango limite o algo parecido, si estuviera cerca creo que hubiera respondido, _¡ah!_ Ahora sí que tengo ganas de golpear algo.

Los pasos de Dagur se acercaron hacia mi -algo mucho mejor- la lona fue retirada y quede cegado por la luz de fuera, no tuve otra que cerrar los ojos y apartarme, me irritaba los ojos y este cambio hace que me duelan -te presento a muerte negra-.

Te odio.

-Interesante espécimen, valió la pena prestarte algunos hombres para que pudieras traérmelo- abrí los ojos lentamente y vi un hombre corpulento, sus brazos eran muy gruesos y su abdomen era gigante, piernas pequeñas y dedos que correspondía con esas proporciones; a pesar de ser tan grande tenia pinta de ser fuerte, no sé si igual a Estoico, pero por lo que cuenta Hiccup lo dudo. Aunque tenía parecido con la proporción en brazos, abdomen y piernas.

Un verdadero dolor para los ojos, y el olor no ayudaba para nada, olía peor que unas botas viejas, podridas y puestas al sol por dos días ¿acaso no conoce lo que es agua y jabón? En ese momento creía que iba a vomitar.

-¿Traértelo?- por su tono diría que eso no le ha sentado bien, a mí tampoco me sentaba bien, pero por otras razones -además, eso no entra en el trato-.

-El trato era, yo te presto unos hombres, conocimientos de la zona y vía de escape, a cambio yo me quedo con parte de los beneficios, en este caso, un dragón- me obligue inclinar mi cabeza para tener una mejor vista de los hombres, intentando aguantar el olor persistente, él se había dado la vuelta y después dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo mirando otra vez a Dagur que aún estaba no muy lejos de mi -hagamos un trato, el primero que lo doblegue se lo queda ¿trato?- ¿Cree que me voy a dejar entrenar o estar en un estado de servidumbre? Dioses, devuelvan su cerebro por un momento y que le explote por pensar en eso, si es que ha llegado a tener uno.

Dagur dio otra vez esa maniática carcajada irritante, me daban ganas de arrancarme mis orejas -no sabes dónde te has metido, ¡trato!- trato hecho, como voy a disfrutar golpearos en vuestros intentos.

Un momento ¿Dónde estoy? Mire alrededor y vi a algunos hombres con sus armas desenfundadas y que también estaba en la cubierta de un barco ¡en alta mar! si existe tierra firme hacia atrás, no la puedo ver.

No hay señales ni de Hiccup ni de Desdentado, no… esto no me gusta, sacudí mi cabeza con fiereza _deja de pensar de esa manera_ todo saldrá bien, solo tengo aguantar, será difícil que ellos logren quebrarme, he sufrido cosas peores que el maltrato físico.

Un dolor punzante me dio en el cuello y recordé que era, me había cortado en el cuello, me sacudí demasiado, tanto ahora como al luchar por las ataduras.

-Alvin, el dragón parece que está sangrando ¿Atendemos la herida?- ni me moleste en mirar, solo es otro peón más de estos sádicos, un momento… ¿Alvin?, ¿Ese Alvin? Estoy jodido.

-Si, no vaya hacer que se nos muera por el camino-

[[¡_Gisli_!]] Oh dioses, ¡gracias! Al fin escucho a Desdentado, segunda vez que me alegro de ello

[[¡Tardaste mucho! Pero como le alegro de escucharte ¡tortuga con alas!]] No pude verle, pero ¡en verdad está aquí! Chupen se esa.

Escuche su rugido a la distancia, no paso mucho tiempo pero como echaba de menos hacerle enfadar. Un momento, ¿Qué era ese ruido?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Levante cada una de mis placas auditivas y logre escuchar el sonido de catapultas, lo que no debe significar nada bueno ya que era en su dirección.

-Mira tú por donde, será dos por el precio de uno- Alvin parecía alegrarse con una sonrisa inquietante de verdadera malicia. La de los gemelos no se podía comparar con la suya, esto no es bueno, nada bueno.

[[¡Sal de aquí! Yo estaré bien ¡pero prométeme que regresaras!]] Desdentado estaba herido, no sé si Hiccup también, pero es mejor que se recuperen, si es Alvin el traicionero, tendrá alguna trampa que no dudara en usarla

[[¿Estas bromeando? ¿¡Sabes cuánto tiempo estube te buscándote!?]] ¡Como me gustaría que esa cabecita de reptil me escuchara alguna vez!

[[¿Qué no lo entiendes? Dagur no está solo ¡Alvin está aquí! Si estas agotado, me estás dando más razones aún ¡prométemelo!]] Esta idea no me gusto para nada, lo mismo a él, pero no quiero que ellos ganen, no quiero que nadie más caiga a su merced y menos Desdentado o Hiccup.

[[No te vamos a abandonar, te lo prometo]] él y su confianza inquebrantable, elegante, solemne y alguien de confianza. Eso es lo que he ha demostrado hasta ahora, a excepción de ahora, en ese momento pude sentir su desesperación.

Escuche los aleteos de Desdentado cuanto este dio media vuelta, le había dicho que lo hiciera, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal, he vuelto a quedarme solo, mi corazón se hundió nuevamente dentro de mi ser y solo quedo un frio abrumador.

-Sabía que Hiccup era un cobarde, ahora todo Berk sabrá que lo es- Dagur nunca antes se había equivocado tanto como en ese momento, Me prometí a mí mismo que haría que él se arrepintiera de esas palabras. Un nuevo calor me envolvió, alimentado por mi ira y este hacia que me sintiera más fuerte, cumpliré con mi palabra.

* * *

N.A: capitulo a capitulo an habido cambios sutiles y seguro que pocos desapercibidos, preguntas sin respuesta y una que otra teoría con la trama, ya falta menos para el desenlace.

ya comente que esta historia tendría una secuela, pero hace poco tuve una idea para una posible pre cuela de la historia, también se podría declarar como una historia aparte pero creo que siendo una precuela seria mas interesante xd.

editado: 22 de junio 2016


	11. C11 dragón o humano, la linea desaparece

N.A:en este capitulo fue revisado por CAN07, me ha ayudado a que el capitulo quedare mejor expresado.

estos cambios no afecta a la trama.

si alguien se pregunta, el por que he tardado tanto, bueno, tuve un pequeño bloqueo para escribir sobre la guerra y sobre la pelea.

hiccup = hipo

Fishlegs = patapez

Snotlut = patan

Toohless = Desdentado

Gobber = Bocón

Stoick = Estoico

Gemelos

Ruffnut = la chica

Tuffnut = el chico

Spitelout = hermano de Estoico, padre de patan

Changewing = cambia alas/ala cambiante

whispering death = muerte susurrante

Scauldron = ¿? (desconozco si tiene algún otro nombre en otro país)

Bersekers = energúmenos

the Outcasts = los proscritos / los marginados

Alvin the Treacherous = Alvin el traicionero

**No** soy propietario de "how tu train your dragon"

y continuamos con la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 dragón o humano, la línea desaparece**

Ya sabía que este día estaba cerca, por suerte Hiccup no está aquí, eso es un buen motivo para no preocuparme de que se entrometa en esta batalla mientras yo me ocupo de estas sabandijas.

El cuerno de guerra resonó a través de los vientos marinos golpeando mi rostro mientras observaba las naves enemigas.

-Spitelout, monta las barricadas y posiciona algunos arqueros, que no pasen del puerto, Bocón, prepara las catapultas y dile a los chicos y a sus dragones que no se metan en esto- Di cada una de las ordenes sin mirar a los hombres a mi lado, mi vista estaba centrada en los barcos invasores.

-Bocón, prepara las catapultas cuanto antes, yo me encargare de las defensas del puerto- Al darme la vuelta vi a varios hombres con sus armas listas en sus manos, estas eran muy variadas: escudos, espadas, hachas, lanzas y mazas de piedra y de metal -Esta batalla no es para defender un pedazo de tierra, es para defender nuestro orgullo, nuestros hijos, nuestras familias, nuestro hogar y nuestra forma de vivir ¡no permitamos que nadie se atreva a amenazarnos y viva para contarlo! ¡Esta es nuestra casa!- Grite mi discurso con un tono firme sintiendo cada una de mis propias palabras.

Alzaron sus armas y agitaron cada una de ellas, gritando -Esta es nuestra casa- -Echemos les como las ratas que son- una infinidad de gritos animados y entusiasmados con el espíritu listos para la batalla.

-Bien, la mitad de ustedes defiendan la subida de la playa, la otra mitad vengan conmigo, hagan sonar el cuerno- con un gesto de la mano para que me siguieran, no paso mucho rato para que se escuchara el sonido del gran cuerno que marcaba el inicio a esta batalla.

Un rugido sonó en el cielo, uno que solo podía pertenecer a dragones, alcé la mirada y vi al grupo, Patán, Astrid, Patapez, Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

-Nunca escuchan- murmure para mi frunciendo el ceño, como si eso sirviera de algo. Antes de que pudiera grítales ordenes ya estaban volando sobre los barcos, estos iban y venían para retirarse de las flechas y las bolas de piedras de sus catapultas que les arrojaban.

-¡Estoico flechas!- mire hacia arriba y vi una andanada de flechas que caían, sin pensarlo dos veces me cubrí con mi escudo mientras mantenía abajo el martillo que se encontraba en mi otra mano, las flechas golpearon con fuerza en mi escudo pero este cumplió su función y me protegió adecuadamente.

Deje de cubrirme y levante el martillo apuntando a los barcos que ya estaba a rango de las catapultas -¡Fuego!- a esa orden se escuchó el sonido de la madera y las poleas de las catapultas que lanzaron piedras a los barcos enemigos. Las catapultas de sus barcos son pequeñas, a menos que estén a media distancia no atacaran, solo dieron 3 de los cinco disparos, sin embargo si Spitelout ya tiene la línea de arqueros solo habrá que esperar un poco más.

Antes de darme cuenta Astrid con su dragon sobrevoló por encima de nosotros -¡Astrid!- trate de mantener la calma pero las palabras salieron más como un rugido intimidatorio. De inmediato ella descendió a mi encuentro, la mire a la cara con seriedad y proseguí "¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?! Os di la orden de que no os metieras en esta batalla"

-Berk también es nuestro hogar señor, no podemos quedarnos al margen- Definitivamente tiene espíritu, su actitud de guerrero no cederá, ojala fuera diferente, pero parece que solo me queda una solución.

-Está bien, si quieres pelear, dile al resto que vayan a cubrir las barricadas del pueblo, Bocón y los demás se encargaran de las catapultas de los barcos ¡ve!- Antes de que partiera llegue a ver que abrió ligeramente la boca, un signo claro de que no podía creer mis palabras, ahora mismo no hay tiempo para discusiones.

En estos momentos parecía que todos ellos tenían dificultades para acercarse a los barcos, es mejor que se retiren a defender en tierra, eso debería ser una mejor opción, por lo menos hasta que se haga algo a los arqueros enemigos.

Cuando atracaron algunos barcos enemigos, la batalla en los muelles comenzó, los arqueros nos daban una buena ventaja pero al final tuvimos que retroceder por los ataques de las catapultas. Casi todo el puerto estaba ocupado por ellos. Pero eso era lo de menos, sus filas no solo estaban formadas por los Bersekers, también estaban los marginados.

Eso no es lo único inquietante, no he visto ni a Dagur ni ha Alvin en todo el combate, ¿Qué líder Vikingo no se encuentra al frente de su ejército durante un combate? Algo me huele mal y si se han aliado solo puedo pensar de que están tramando algo, ¿pero qué?

Combatí con fiereza durante todo el combate, después de pasado un tiempo alcé la vista al cielo cuando lo escuche, ese silbido agudo que me era tan conocido.

-¡Furia nocturna, abajo!- tanto aliados como enemigos miramos a arriba y el ataque de un furia nocturna golpeo los muelles lanzando por los aires astillas y vikingos que desembarcaban.

Yo ya sabía quién era -Hiccup- murmure, igual de rápido me vino la alegría, más rápido aun llego la preocupación -Spitelout, ¡concentra los ataques en los arqueros!- grite a todo pulmón para que me escuchara desde el terreno elevado.

Mantuve la posición en la parte más alta del puerto empujando y tirando a todo aquel que intentaba llegar más profundo en el pueblo, pero por muchos que tiraba o dejaba fuera de combate los enemigos seguían llegando, uno tras otro, sin embargo los ataques de Hiccup y su furia nocturna que se concentraban principalmente en los barcos y sus catapultas nos daban una ventaja ya que ellos ya no podían atacarnos con piedras gigantes.

Estaba peleando contra un Berseker que blandía de manera alocada la espada que tenía en sus manos cuando escuche el alarido de un dragón, en ese momento se me helo la sangre como nunca habría imaginado, me apresure a darle un golpe pero este lo esquivo y contrataco rápidamente, recibí golpe con mi escudo y utilice este para golpearlo lo que lo desequilibro, en ese punto la victoria ya era mía, lo golpee con fuerza en la cabeza cayó al suelo, fuera de combate. Mire hacia todos los lados buscando al herido, allí, en la playa vi que un pesadilla monstruosa había caído.

Ya sabía lo que significaba y eso no me gusto -¡Spitelout! Ocúpate de mi puesto- a estas alturas él también estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los invasores, sin intercambiar más palabras di media vuelta y corrí.

Vi que Hiccup y Desdentado habían descendido a la zona donde había caído Patán y su dragón, subí escaleras, brinque las pendientes y cruce la plaza para llegar a la barricada de la playa.

Para cuando llegue, vi que Hiccup estaba intentando liberar al dragón caido cortando las cuerdas de la red y las boleadoras que lo aprisionaban, Desdentado estaba luchando contra los que intentaban acercarse a él y Patán no estaba lejos de allí, acorralado contra la pared de una casa por seis hombres.

Sin dudarlo dos veces me abalance contra esos seis hombres mientras daba un grito de pelea, les pille desprevenidos y eso me sirvió para deshacerme de dos de ellos con un golpe de mi maza.

-Sal de aquí ¡ahora!- para cuando termine de dar la orden, recibí una estocada del vikingo que se encontraba cerca de los dos que derribe con un golpe de mi arma, por suerte mi escudo cumplió su función nuevamente, de nuevo aproveche mi herramienta más importante y lo golpee de frente con el haciendo que la soltara su espada gracias al impacto, le remate con otro golpe de mi escudo aprovechando mi peso para guiar el golpe y darle con más fuerza en la mandíbula, este quedo tendido en el suelo, aturdido, por eso el escudo es el elemento más importante.

-S...si- toda oportunidad que tenía para discutirme de quedarse a luchar fue disuadido por mí. Salió corriendo hacia su dragón, moviéndose entre el caos de las peleas cercanas, yo volví a encarar a los otros tres que quedaban.

Volví a gritar para desmoralizar su moral y reforzar más la mía mientras iniciaba un intercambio de golpes, uno tras de otro.

Para cuando termine con ellos volví la mirada para ver a los chicos, vi la pesadilla monstruosa libre y atacando a los vikingos cercanos y un arquero apuntando a mi hijo mientras corría hacia su dragón.

Ni tuve que pensar la siguiente acción, solo corrí hacia mi hijo -¡Hiccup!- tan rápido como lo dije el me miro y yo me abalance sobre el en una embestida sacándolo de la trayectoria del disparo.

Supe que yo no tuve tanta suerte, cuando un dolor agudo en mi pierna apareció de repente.

-¿Papa? ¿Te encuentras…?- Hiccup intento preguntarme titubeando, yo solo sonreí al ver que él está bien, el dolor no era nada comparado al alivio que sentía al darme cuenta de que él se encontraba bien.

Me levante junto con él, Hiccup me miraba preocupado pero yo me puse en guardia, no lo veía, pero escuchaba la pelea que estaba teniendo Desdentado -Estoy bien, ahora vete- para cuando fui a atacar a ese arquero este cambio del arco a una espada y escuche un aleteo tras de mí.

Rompí la madera de la flecha que sobresalía de mi muslo con facilidad, pero el dolor no se iba a ir en un muy buen rato, la cojera ya empezaba a hacerse notar.

Antes de iniciar una nueva pelea contra alguien me encontré en el aire en un momento, dos grandes garras negras me sujetaban los brazos, mire hacia arriba y vi una furia nocturna.

Llene mis pulmones de aire y fruncí el señor -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Hijo!- la cabeza de mi hijo se asomó de arriba del dragón

-No creerás que te iba a dejar ahí herido ¿verdad?- parecía preocupado por mí, pero mi papel como jefe es estar en primera fila coordinando la defensa.

-Hablaremos luego, solo bájame-

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, sonó nuevamente el cuerno enemigo, ¡se están retirando!

No tardo mucho tiempo para que Desdentado me soltara a una corta distancia del suelo, en la plaza del pueblo. Aterrice sobre mi pierna buena disimulando todo lo posible el dolor de mi pierna herida.

-¡Creí haberte dado una orden!- levante mi voz tan pronto el aterrizo a unos metros de mí, yo le mire con el ceño fruncido mientras el bajaba de su dragón sin mirarme a mí.

-Si, lo de buscar un barco fantasma- soltó esas palabras con calma.

-Hiccup, espero que entiendas que no quería que te metieras en esta guerra- mire de arriba abajo la montura de Desdentado y a Hiccup, no había rastro de ese dragón.

-Papá, tengo que hablar contigo- levante una ceja confundido por esas palabras además de la seriedad con la que la dijo.

-¿Tiene que ver con que ese dragón ya no está contigo?- aún no se daba la vuelta, pero vi que asintió con la cabeza, la gente del pueblo se estaba comenzando a reunir alrededor de nosotros, entre ellos el grupo de amigos de Hiccup.

Se dio la vuelta y con unos ojos llenos de culpabilidad me lastimaba verlo más así que una flecha en mi pierna -Se lo llevaron- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par pero no tarde en volver a mi mirada severa, ahora lo entiendo todo.

* * *

Mis nuevas ataduras no son más cómodas que las anteriores, tengo más correas por todo mi cuerpo, un cepo en el cuello con alrededor de 6 cadenas ancladas en el carro de madera en que me encuentro, los mismos anillos que tenía en la jaula y un cinturón más resistente como bozal.

Las vendas de mi cuello están haciendo un buen trabajo, el sangrado parece que ha parado, pero aun con esas mi situación actual no es mejor, dos hombres estaban tirando del carro en el que estoy mientras el paisaje alrededor se limita a un espacio reducido, de un pasillo con celdas de prisioneros de todo tipo, viejos, jóvenes, corpulentos, flacos, pero tenían todos algo en común, estaba desnutridos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran aquí?, ¿Me harán lo mismo? ¿Van a dejarme en una celda a esperar a que me muera de hambre? no, me quieren vivo… pero eso no descarta que no me den de comer hasta que les haga caso, espero que ese no sea el caso.

-No entiendo porque tanta restricciones, esa bestia ni siquiera parece un letal furia nocturna- la ingenuidad de uno de los que tiraba del carro había hablado, las apariencias pueden engañar, si no tuviera tantas correas y cadenas podría mandarlo a volar por los aires.

-Eso dices ahora, pero he llegado a escuchar que con solo una respiración de fuego no quedan ni tus cenizas- Si claro, exagerados.

Deje de prestar atención a su interesante conversación y mire de reojo a las jaulas nuevamente perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Para cuando me di cuenta las celdas ya no eran de personas, si no de dragones, había un Ala cambiante a mi derecha y un muerte susurrante a mi izquierda, parecían sorprendidos al verme porque apenas pase frente a ellos abrieron los ojos, otro Scauldron que se encontraba comiendo se detuvo y me miro atentamente en el momento que pase en frente de su celda, había otros dragones: Nadders, Gronckles y no sé si habría otros más, pero en ese momento deje de mirarles.

Solo tengo la sensación de que soy otro prisionero más, no conozco a nadie y nadie me conoce a mí. Estoy inmerso en la soledad.

-Miren, un corredor oscuro- ¿corredor oscuro? Así que así llaman los furia nocturna, aunque queda mejor corredor nocturno. Después de eso, se fueron sumando comentarios anónimos, ya que en ningún momento le dedique una mirada a ninguno de ellos.

{¿Qué hace alguien como él aquí?}

{Sobretodo alguien tan joven}

{No debe de tener más de diez inviernos}

Espera ¿Por qué no están hablando por la línea de pensamientos? Supongo que será más común de esta forma que de la otra, o incluso por respeto o alguna otra cosa…

{Aguanta} la voz que dijo esas palabras era grave pero tenía cierta… emoción agradable, mire para ver a mi derecha y lo que vi fue un Gronckle viejo, supe que era viejo porque tenía un color apagado, aburrido en comparación con otros.

El me siguió con la mirada y yo lo mire hasta que su celda se escapó de mi campo de visión y volví a mirar al suelo en movimiento ignorando el murmullo de los demás dragones y sintiéndome más apartado por cada segundo que pasaba.

De alguna forma, esa única palabra, viniendo de un desconocido, era reconfortante. Él tiene razón, no me puedo derrumbar solo por el encierro ¿Cómo supo mi estado de ánimo? ¿Soy tan trasparente que todos lo ven? Eso explicaría también con lo de desdentado, pero ¿Y las veces en que no me veía?

Deje de mirar al suelo cuando el avance del carro de madera se detuvo, mire hacia adelante y vi a los dos vikingos cerrando la puerta de la celda en la que me encontraba ahora.

-Disfruta de tu estancia, renacuajo-… si tuviera mi boca en libertad haría que te tragaras esas molestas palabras.

El ambiente era muy húmedo y el aire estaba estancado y por si fuera poco apenas tengo luz en mi celda, pero podía ver perfectamente, tenía una buena vista, me di cuenta de una puerta de madera con seguros de metal frente a mí, tenía una ventana en ella en que apenas pasaba la luz, el resto eran paredes de piedra esculpidas de forma irregular. Es tan grande que un Nadder hubiera podido ocupar este sitio y moverse libremente.

Pero yo ni puedo disfrutar del espacio o estirarme ni un poco por estas ataduras.

La noción del tiempo desapareció entre estas paredes, no se ve si es de día o de noche, no se ve si atardece o amanece, la única constancia de la hora del día es la cantidad de sueño que tenga. Pero ni eso es seguro ya que al no haber nada que hacer me aburría con facilidad y la somnolencia apareció rápidamente.

No me dio ni tiempo a dormir para cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Di un gruñido al ver a cuatro vikingos del otro lado, tomaron entre sus manos las cuerdas del carro de madera, dos a cada lado, me sacaron de la jaula y otro vikingo cerró la puerta tras de mí.

-No podrá hacernos nada ¿verdad?- entre ellos comenzaron a hablar, aunque creo que ya lo estarían haciendo de antes.

-¿En serio preguntas eso? esta amordazado, encadenado, atado y apenas ni se puede ni mover, sería un logro si lograra atacarnos- dijo otro de ellos.

-Si, pero es un furia nocturna- hablo el mismo hombre que antes, cobarde.

-Si, lo es, pero no es un dios- otro de ellos comento, fue hiriente, pero tiene razón.

-¡Dales con todo!- mire a mi derecha y vi las jaulas de los demás dragones, creo que hablo un Nadder.

Después de eso, uno tras otro se fueron sumando

{¡Busca la forma de escapar! Y huye}

{Has que caiga hasta el último}

{¡Que no te maten!}

No tardó mucho en que se formara un murmullo, esto no me lo esperaba, es algo surrealista para mí.

Solo me quede impactado por un momento y mire de nuevo hacia adelante mirando las reja levadiza, se podía ver a través de barrotes una gran arena que se utilizan para entrenar a pelear con dragones, alrededor de ella había un montón de vikingos gritando y aclamando, vi en el centro a Dagur, girando sobre sí mismo mirando a todos lo de la arena con los brazos levantados y gruñí todo lo fuerte que pude.

Los que tiraban de mí se apartaron con miedo, después la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, la espera se me hacía eterna, para cuando al fin se abrió mi carro comenzó a avanzar a la arena, me encontré gruñendo más fuerte y luchando contra mis ataduras.

-Suéltenlo- Dagur dio la orden, tenía dos látigos en cada mano y los que me rodeaban tenían espadas y escudos en las suyas, se miraron unos a otros dudando y comenzaron a quitarme mis ataduras, pero cuando me pusieron las hojas de las espadas en mis escamas me detuve, no quería heridas in necesarias.

Cuando al fin me quitaron las ataduras y sobretodo el cepo me lance hacia adelante escapando de sus hojas y saliendo del carro de madera, mis alas aún están aprisionadas por las vendas y mi boca aún tiene el cinturón, si tuviera pulgares podría usarlos para soltar los seguros del bozal…

Soy un tonto, tengo garras.

Corrí y me puse contra una pared y mire a Dagur y los otros vikingos armados, ya me ocupare de ellos más tarde, primero el bozal, baje mi hocico y comencé a empujar con mis garras o cortarlo, pero fui interrumpido por un dolor agudo y un tirón de una de mis patas delanteras.

Mire mi pata y vi lo que sería uno extremo de un látigo, seguí con la vista la cuerda del látigo y termino en la imagen de Dagur moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro en sentido de negación.

-No te daré tiempo para que te lo quites- Dagur lo dijo con una soberbia que me daba ganas de quitarle la sonrisa en su cara con un golpe, maldita rata de dos piernas.

Libero el látigo de mi pata en otro tirón y separo sus piernas tomando una posición firme en el lugar mientras lo observaba gruñendo con fiereza y mirándolo intensamente.

Este juego apenas acaba de comenzar.

No sé cómo pelear apropiadamente, estoy en desventaja, tengo que aprovechar la agilidad y la flexibilidad que poseo. Por torpe que pueda ser, capas que mi cuerpo si sea capaz de reaccionar, por muchos movimientos torpes que haga.

Comencé a repetirme una y otra vez "ataca" con cada vez que lo repetía sentía que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba y con ella mis músculos se tensaban preparados para cualquier movimiento.

El contacto visual no se perdió en ningún momento, ambos esperábamos que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, me agazape lentamente mientras mi cuerpo estaba de lado pero en una posición que podía tanto lanzarme a el como salir corriendo.

Golpeo el suelo con el látigo y por reflejo corrí hacia un lado, y salte hacia él cuando estaba en uno de sus flancos, extendí mis garras hacia él declarando mi victoria, que fue arruinada muy rápidamente.

Recibí un fuerte golpe que me arrojo contra la pared, me quede un rato tendido en el suelo, aturdido por el golpe. Me levante poco a poco, una pata a la vez.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y mire a mi atacante, un vikingo que había estado tirando del carro, clave mis garras en el suelo arañando con fuerza, esto provoco un ruido agudo, lo mire fijamente, ante mi mirada empezó a sentir miedo, pero lo disimulaba con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Os dije que no hay nada que temer- me dispuse a saltar sobre el pero el sonido del látigo me hizo mirar hacia Dagur. Así que ¿tu plan es este? Que simple.

Desvié la mirada de Dagur, tenía al vikingo de antes delante de mi tratando de golpearme con su escudo, por suerte lo esquive justo a tiempo, agachándome, después me abalance sobre él, cortando su carne que solo estaba protegida por la tela y el cuero.

No fue un golpe mortal, solo un tajo a lo largo del abdomen, pero solo era superficial, sin embargo este soltó un grito de agonía mientras brotaba la sangre de su herida. Pude oler su sangre en mis garras, no me gusto su olor, un olor amargo y metálico.

Escuche un sonido silbante al lado y de inmediato pegue un salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de un látigo que solo azoto el suelo, no desvíe la mirada, es más, lo ignore y pegue otro salto para situarme cerca de la espada del hombre caído.

Me quede inmóvil un rato, otro de los vikingos se abalanzó contra mi dando un grito de pelea, me eche a un lado y use mi cola, la enrede en un pie y di un fuerte tirón, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Le Sonreí a esa extremidad que antes solo era un peso muerto para mí, pero ahora la muevo como si de mi propio brazo se tratara, pensé que me costaría más tiempo manejarla…. Concéntrate.

-Maldito demonio- el hombre al que le hice caer dijo esas palabras apretando sus dientes, enfurecido por esa humillación.

Mire nuevamente al primer hombre que se trataba de levantar del charco de su propia sangre y le di un fuerte coletazo, el golpe me dolió hasta a mí. No fue en la cabeza el impacto, si no en su espalda, supongo que se quedara sin aliento un rato, tuvo que haber picar el golpe o por lo menos irritar su piel.

Esto es hasta divertido.

Me acerque a la espada de uno de ellos y trate de usarla para cortar mi bozal, escuche a Dagur detrás de mí, pero el golpe del látigo en mi cuello llego antes, yo tire y el tiro, como resultado la cuerda comenzó a tensarse.

La sensación de asfixia llego con un dolor agudo, mi herida del cuello aún no se había sanado y esto causaba más dolor, no pude pensar en el otro vikingo que venía tras de mí, para cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía encima mío, apretándome con sus brazos.

-Sujétalo bien, voy a enseñarle a obedecer a esta bestia- las palabras de Dagur estaban cargadas con veneno, cuesta creer que sea una persona y no una vil víbora.

La ira regreso a mí, esta me hacia olvidar el dolor y lo remplazaba con un calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, me estaba quemando por dentro, esto tiene que salir ¡va a salir!, En una explosión de fuerza me libere del hombre que me sujetaba saltando con fuerza, aterrice en el suelo a cuatro patas y tire fuerte del látigo haciendo que lo soltara Dagur, al hombre que me había estado sujetando le hice lo mismo que al primero.

Lo derribe con mi cola en un rápido movimiento pero con una diferencia, lo golpe en los pies con tanta fuerza que rasgue su piel, mi cola es un látigo natural y eso me gusta. Camine por encima de mi victima llegando a la garganta y comencé a presionar lentamente, dándole una probada de su propia medicina.

-¿A dónde te crees que estas mirando? Enfréntate a mí, ven con tu amo- mire hacia Dagur y le solté un gruñido amenazador.

Recibí un golpe del látigo en mi cara, le di una mirada severa a Dagur, mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y dio un paso hacia atrás, levante mi pata del cuello del hombre y di un paso hacia Dagur, teniendo en cuenta que aún quedaban dos vikingos más, mire de reojo mientras estos caminaban hacia mi intentando flanquearme.

No funcionara.

Corrí hacia Dagur y el trato de darme un golpe con el látigo que termine esquivando con un salto, golpe tras golpe, se volvían más desesperado mientas yo esquivaba golpe tras golpe.

No tarde ni unos 5 segundos en llegar a donde estaba él, sin embargo pase de largo corriendo un poco más, me di la vuelta pero los estos vikingos son tan lentos que aun ni llegaban a donde esa fruta podrida que es Dagur.

Volví a correr pero esta vez pasando rosando las paredes, comencé a respirar de forma agitada, pero no me siento cansado. Quiero luchar, voy a luchar ¡incluso si no puedo más! Acabare con todos, hare que sufran ¡hare que paguen!

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Atrápenlo!-

Llegue a donde estaba otra vez la espada, los vikingos me siguieron como tontos, solo terminaron cansándose, seguí intentando manipular la espada para cortar el cinturón de mi hocico, rozándolo con el filo, me corte un poco pero también logre rasgar la cinta de cuero un poco mas

No gaste mucho tiempo en eso, pero fue el suficiente para que Dagur me volviera a dar otro latigazo, esta vez en mi ala herida, gemí ante el golpe, el chasquido de ese látigo, como lo odio.

La mano del Vikingo herido al que le había rajado y el que había recibido el coletazo en su espalda me agarraron las piernas traseras. Pero eso no importaba, su agarre es muy débil, ellos son débiles y no son buenas personas.

-Yo soy tu amo, obedece y quédate quieto- el veneno en esas palabras corroían mis entrañas, un frio irracional recorrió mi cuerpo. Baje la mirada sumiéndome en mis propios pensamientos, _yo no soy una mascota_, yo tenía familia, yo tenía amigos, tenía un hogar, tenía algo mucho más grande que lo que tu jamás has tenido, tú no eres nadie para llamarme de esa manera, _¡Nadie!_

Después de eso, empecé a ver como si todo estuviera cubierto por una cortina roja, después de eso no sé qué paso, pero escuche unos gemidos debajo de mí, con una clara sensación de… miedo, un miedo desgarrador. No me gusta el miedo, lo detesto.

Mi visión se aclaró y vi a Dagur debajo de una de mis patas, estas estaban ensangrentadas pero no tenían heridas. En cambio él tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo y se arrastraba para alejarse de mí.

En ese momento sentí que algo dentro mí murió al ver su estado, mire alrededor y vi lo mismo. Sangre por todos lados, cuerpos de vikingos con cortes y piel desgarrada, quemaduras en algunos y marcas de fuego en las paredes.

Mire nuevamente a Dagur, con el miedo escrito en sus ojos. Ante mi tengo la oportunidad de arrebatarle su vida, pero yo no soy como él. No soy un asesino, yo no soy esto.

Abrí la boca y algo metálico cayó de ella, cuando baje mi vista, vi que lo que hizo ese sonido, una espada. Cuando mire la hoja, vi más sangre y vi mi reflejo.

-¿Qué he hecho?- retrocedí unos pasos gimiendo, yo no soy un asesino, no lo soy, entonces ¿Por qué? Mire hacia el cielo, estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover.

No estaba tan equivocado, una gota de agua golpeo mi cara, una tras otra caían. Me sumí ante la sensación de la lluvia mientras las gotas de agua limpiaban mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos. El sonido de pasos se escondía debajo del sonido de las gotas de lluvia, se escuchaba levemente, pero lo escuche y sin embargo no me importaban.

Después, me atraparon, me pusieron un bozal y las ataduras de antes e hicimos el recorrido de regreso a mi celda, esta vez no opuse resistencia.

No había anochecido, pero estoy cansado, cuando llegamos a mi celda, solo quería dormir, pero tuve poco éxito.

Cuando al fin pude conciliar el sueño, era como si parte de mí se mantuviera despierto, alerta a todo lo que perturbe el ambiente. Un cambio de temperatura, algún ruido, una leve brisa que se entre en mi celda.

Quizás solo estoy esperando la cara de alguien amigable, alguien conocido que me saque de aquí, antes de que ocurra algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir más tarde.

Mire mi rostro en el recipiente de agua que tenía al alcance de mi boca. Hace un rato dejaron un tazón con agua enfrente de mí, nada de comida. Bueno, eso me gustaría decir, había un plato de comida. Pero el problema es que era una anguila, para el disgusto mío y de mi estómago.

Aunque quizás ahora que soy un dragón y puedo comer cosas crudas, las anguilas sabrían mejor. Pero su olor es repulsivo, solo debo tener un poco de aguante, solo eso.

Acerque mi hocico muy lentamente a la anguila y pare a los últimos tramos, el olor era demasiado fuerte, huele peor el almizcle que se utiliza entre los tablones de madera del casco de los barcos, era la cosa más apestosa que había olido hasta la fecha.

Aunque el olor de Alvin me revuelve el estómago de solo recordarlo, era el olor del mar en una mañana fresca cuando lo comparaba con este, me acerque un poco más aguantando la respiración y puse el extremo de la cola en mi boca. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a arder y mi boca a picar de una forma como si tuviera un montón de hormigas de fuego en la lengua, no tarde que esa fracción de segundo que toque la anguila retrocedí con verdadero miedo soltando un alarido de dolor.

El murmullo se extendía al otro lado de la puerta de mi celda pero no me interesa lo que diga nadie.

-Creí que moriría- farfulle entre jadeos sin apartar la mirada de la anguila. Definitivamente, no merece la pena comer esa cosa, volví a estremecerme y aparte la mirada al cuenco de agua con la esperanza de ver algo que ya no estaba ahí.

Vi la superficie del agua e imagine mi rostro humano nuevamente, uno rosado, carnoso, mi sonrisa, mis dientes, mi nariz y quizás con una piel ligeramente bronceada. Recuerdo que tenía fantasías de ser más atractivo, sin embargo nunca cambiaba en estas mis ojos, ya no recuerdo como eran mis ojos, sé que eran marrones, pero ya no soy capaz de situarlos en mi cara… mi rostro.

La imagen que había imaginado en el agua se disolvía y se deformaba.

Lo que veo ahora, es muy distinto a cuando vi mi rostro por última vez, pero esos ojos ahora no es lo único extraño en la imagen, ya no distingo lo que veo en mi reflejo, si es que aun puedo considerar como -mi reflejo-.

Escamas cubriendo toda mi cara, ojos amarillos y lo que sería la parte marrón es verde y mis pupilas ahora son tan cambiantes, pero ahora son dos óvalos. Tengo solapas en vez de oídos, ocho en total. Dos más largas que el resto, me gusta pensar que solo eso son mis oídos.

Di una sonrisa que perdió su forma cuando lo vi en mi reflejo, mi sonrisa tampoco la reconocía, mi nariz, mi boca, mis dientes ¿Qué realmente es lo que puedo llamar -mío- en verdad? O mejor dicho ¿puedo llegar a decir que soy yo?

Estoy tan cansado de todo, cansado de los que juzgan, cansado de las miradas de todos, cansado del encierro, del miedo, de la soledad, del aislamiento y de esos ojos extraños que veo en el agua.

Desvié la mirada del agua, empecé a divagar con los ojos extraños -Ojos de un extraño… ojos de un extraño… extraño… la…- ignore las divagaciones que estaba diciendo en voz alta, mi visión se aborreció ante el cansancio, cerré los ojos, estoy tan cansado, agotado. Me fallan mis fuerzas, dormiré un rato, si, solo un rato.

El sueño me envolvió en su manto y me encuentre soñando otra vez lo mismo de antes. Ese ambiente multicolor; violeta, naranja, azul, rojo y amarillo. Todos mezclados y bailando y un manto negro, como si fueran estrellas de múltiples colores en una noche oscura.

Recordé esa esfera blanca que estaba en el sitio donde tendría que estar el suelo ¿seguirá estando ahí? La respuesta llego en el momento en que me di la vuelta, y ahí estaba. Esa esfera blanca con un tono brillante, me atrevería a decir que es algo fantasmagórico pero su brillo es agradable, un brillo reconfortante que me hace creer que no estoy solo en este espacio oscuro.

Si estuviera con las otras luces diría que es como una luna. Una un poco extraña, pero una luna después de todo ¿podre acercarme? Supongo que sí, es mi sueño después de todo. Corte mis propios pensamientos y decidí pasar a la acción, fui flotando a la esfera, florando sobre una nada absoluta.

Ya estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarla, pero antes de siquiera tocarla con el dedo retire la mano, por un momento me invadió el miedo y sonreí despreocupado recordando que esto era un sueño, nada es peligroso aquí.

Estire mi mano y toque la esfera. En una fracción de segundos esta estallo, todo el paisaje negro, todos los colores fueron consumidos por el color blanco, mi cuerpo me empezó a doler, sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar, quería gritar pero sentía que mi boca estaba cerrada a la fuerza, mi cuerpo ardía, la espalda, mis piernas.

Gita… grita… ¡quiero gritar! ¡_Que pare_!

-¡Has que se detenga!- abrí mis ojos de golpe, siento como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado en llamas hace nada, estoy sudando, por primera vez en este cuerpo estoy sudando. Lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo y esos ojos, alterados, con miedo, con dolor, pero eran distintos, con certeza esos no eran mis ojos.

Y fue en aquel momento que un nombre, una única palabra, un nombre que yo desconocía, el nombre de un extraño

-Latet- pronuncie esas palabras y miles de imágenes por segundo pasaban por mis ojos.

Las imágenes estaba acompañadas de sentimientos, vagos sonidos, emociones de alguien distinto, recuerdos que pertenecían a un furia nocturna;

Nació solo, aprendió a sobrevivir por sí mismo, experimento por las malas a lanzar fuego, se alimentaba de carroña hasta que pudo cazar, se encontró con una pesadilla monstruosa que lo cuido, tiene muy buenos recuerdos con ese dragón pero por alguna razón se sentía triste, un amargo sentimiento.

Su primer vuelo, su primer pescado, las acrobacias que hacía, las carreras que tenía y en todos esos recuerdos estaba acompañado de esa pesadilla monstruosa ¿Qué paso con ese dragón?

Una sensación parecida a la de un latigazo llego a mi cuerpo, las imágenes felices fueron sustituidas por más dolor, oscuridad, carcajadas de personas, no podía distinguir ninguna cosa, todo era un frenesís de imágenes, miedo, tristeza, culpa y la perdida. Se siente muy familiar…

Las imágenes se ralentizaron en las imágenes de un bosque, me duele el cuerpo hay un olor a sangre en el aire ¿estaba herido en ese momento? Es como si yo sintiera lo que el vivió en ese momento, mis alas me arden y mis patas me tiemblan.

Pase entre los arboles tambaleándome, se veía luz adelante, la luz y el calor pertenecía a un incendio, una casa estaba en llamas. Todo esto me resultaba muy familiar, de alguna forma extraña.

Después de un rato, aparte la mirada para ver la figura de alguien en el suelo, no muy lejos de la casa. Me fui acercando pero a mí se me paro el corazón desde antes de llegar con esa persona, no podía respirar, todo mi cuerpo se congelo y mis ojos se abrieron de una forma que pensé que era imposible.

El cuerpo de esa persona, era… soy yo. Estaba tendido en el suelo, jadeando, mi doble me miro, yo le devolví la mirada, Sus ojos estaban sin brillo. El cuerpo de mi doble estaba sobre un charco de sangre y su mano izquierda está sujetando su hombro derecho, donde yo recuerdo que la pesadilla me cortó.

-Tus ojos, son como los míos, sé que no me entiendes- Una voz salió de mi boca pero era diferente, era la de un hombre, a pesar de que esta herido, sonaba muy calmado, una voz hipnótica.

-Parece que también estas mal herido-

Yo, no recuerdo, yo no debería recordad nada de esto, y menos tener el recuerdo de este dragón.

-¿Viniste a terminar con mi vida? Espero que no, tu tampoco tienes mejor aspecto- como era de esperar, mi doble hablo con dificultad, su voz era apagada, la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Sin poder controlar mi cuerpo agache la cabeza mirando los ojos del humano que estaba en el suelo más de cerca, esos ojos se veía más claros y con color, Mi frente toco la frente de mi doble, se sentía bien, se sentía agradable y el sonido del viento y el mar, podía notarlo, era como estar en un risco y quedarme eternamente en ese lugar disfrutando del viento.

-Tú y yo no vamos a morir, te daré otra oportunidad, por favor también dame una oportunidad, te lo pido- su voz desapareció, las imágenes y las sensaciones se fueron con ella.

Me desperté abruptamente en ese momento

Me quede mirando a un punto fijo, un punto en el vacío delante de mí, sin emociones, sin pensamientos, los ojos bien abiertos e inmóvil como una estatua.

No puedo creer lo que había visto, que significado tenía todo eso, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en ese momento? ¿Quién soy realmente? ¿Qué le paso a él? ¿Qué me paso a mí? ¿Me trasplanto de alguna forma sus recuerdos? Una pregunta tras de otra pero al final solo pregunte una única cosa _¿Soy un humano transformado en dragón o un dragón que cree haber sido un ser humano?_

Mire mi reflejo en el agua, y no vi mi rostro, vi el de otra persona, otro furia nocturna, uno que no conocía pero me resultaba conocido al mismo tiempo.

-Latet- dije inconscientemente ese nombre otra vez, así que ese era su cara.

Me quede observando el agua, entrando en un estado de shock_, ha pasado mucho más tiempo del que pensé que paso desde ese día ¿verdad?_ La respuesta nunca llegaría por parte de otra persona, pero sabía cuál era la respuesta.

* * *

me gusto escribir este capitulo, la escena de la guerra no tenia pensado escribirla desde inicio a fin, si no escribirla desde la perspectiva de hipo, con eso seria como por la mitad o algo. pero por X motivo me dificulto hacerlo desde esa perspectiva y cambie a otro para que se me hiciera mas facil.

para los que se preguntaron sobre el sueño de gisli, bueno, supongo que ahora si que os hacéis una idea xd

si alguien ve el dialogo de un personaje dragon escrito con guiones -dialogo-, mandeme un mensaje privado o deje un comentario diciéndolo, por si se me paso alguno.

editado 22 de junio 2016


	12. capitulo 12 heridas

N.A:Lamento la tardanza, se me juntaron muchas cosas que me hizo dificil escribir, un bloqueo, una infeccion de piel, estar saturado y entre otras cosas. bueno, no os dare la braza con todo esto XD. espero que haya merecido la pena esperar.

notas:

Para el idioma de los dragones será de la siguiente forma: {dialogo}

Spitelout = hermano de Estoico, padre de patan

Changewing = cambia alas/ala cambiante

whispering death = muerte susurrante

Scauldron = ¿? (desconozco si tiene algún otro nombre en otro país)

Bersekers = energúmenos

the Outcasts = los proscritos / los marginados

sin mas demora y distracciones, el capitulo 12. que disfruteis la lectura tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 heridas**

-Espera, hagamos un repaso a ver si lo he entendido; te dieron una tarea de buscar algo inexistente, mientras estabas afuera nos atacaron, cuando regresaste te derribaron, se llevaron a Gisli y ahora el jefe se niega a formar un grupo de rescate- Patapez levantaba un dedo por cada punto que decía.

Patapez estaba sentando en el suelo mientras hablaba con Hiccup, Patán se encontraba apoyado contra la pared mientras yo me encontraba en el centro de lo que sería un circulo un poco extraño, Hiccup estaba enfrente a la pared sentado en el suelo pero apoyando su espalda en desdentado, todos estábamos atentos a su historia… bueno, casi todos, los gemelos se quedaron dormidos mientras Hiccup daba su versión de lo ocurrido, creo que fue en la parte en que estaba buscando el bote ficticio.

-Se te olvido decir que Dagur quiere usarlo como esclavo, además que tiene una alianza con Alvin, la isla donde están debe estar bien armada y protegida, y para cerrar con broche de oro nos han tomado el pelo como unos idiotas! No solo se atreven a atacar Berk, sino que tampoco dan la cara mientras nos atacan- me siento frustrada, nunca antes me he sentido tan humillada desde… bueno, cuando Hiccup fue elegido para matar a la pesadilla monstruosa en vez de a mí, pero eso ya es pasado, las cosan cambiaron para mejor, en más de un sentido.

-Si, gracias por resumirlo…- El tono sarcástico de Hiccup decía todo lo contrario.

-Tampoco olvidemos quien estaba a cargo cuando se lo llevaron- las palabras de Patán fue como leña a la hoguera en estos momentos, pero cuando me gire no pude decir nada ya que se me adelantaron.

-Ya sabemos eso ¿quieres dejar de recordármelo? Ni que tu hicieras gran cosa ahí atrás- Hiccup parecía muy confiado y le dedico una media sonrisa

-¡Repite eso!- Patán se despegó de la pared pero Hiccup solo se levantó, no dio ningún paso hacia él.

-Venga, dame un golpe, lo estas deseando- nunca antes vi a Hiccup actuar de esta manera, Qué raro ¿acaso quiere que lo golpeen?.

-Tú te lo has buscado- Desdentado hizo un sonido levantando la cabeza, pero yo fui más rápida y me puse delante de Patán mirándolo de forma severa.

-¡Parad! Los dos- mire a Hiccup, su sonrisita desapareció como si sus energías se hubieran vaporizado en un instante, termino recostándose por completo en desdentado mirando hacia arriba -¿Pero qué creéis que estáis haciendo? No es momento de pelearnos-.

Solo recibí un gruñido de Patan y silencio por parte de Hiccup, ¡ah! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más va a seguir pasando de todo!?

-Bien, ya lo sabéis, no pude hacer nada, no pude ayudarle ¿ya están contentos? Yo Hiccup el inútil haciendo honor a mi título- cuando me miro sentía que no me miraba a mí, miraba a través de mí, como si yo no… existiera.

-¡Hiccup! Tampoco es para eso, no eres ningún inútil yo…- tuve que mirar a otro lado pero cuando quería seguir hablando no pude.

-Astrid tiene razón, siempre se te ocurre algún…-Patapez fue cortado por Hiccup.

-¡No!, no siempre, ¡no ahora! No se me ocurre nada…solo, déjenme, quiero pensar, yo solo- con esas palabras se levantó, se sentó en la silla de Desdentado, parecía dudoso un momento pero con eso y un aleteo de Desdentado salieron de la academia con la velocidad propia de un furia nocturna.

Tenía unas ganas de gritar, no para detenerlo, que quería. Pero ¿por qué tiene que ser tan cabezota?

-Hiccup eres un idiota- gruñí esas palabras cerrando con fuerza mis manos y apretando mis dientes mirando al suelo como si la cara de Hiccup estuviera formada ahí recibiendo mi furia.

-Hem ¿Astrid?- Patapez me saco de mis pensamientos y mire de nuevo a el

-¡¿Qué?!- no sé qué expresión tenia, pero tan pronto como me di la vuelta para verle retrocedió

-Solo está molesta con el inútil de Hiccup- Patán escupió esas palabras haciéndome que esa ira fuera hacia él.

-Hiccup no es ningún inútil, él nos ha salvado muchas veces ¿y tú que has hecho? ¿Presumir? ¿Alardear? ¿Usar tu cerebro en algo más que en ti mismo?...- camine hacia Patán según iba hablando y con cada palabra sentí mi cuerpo en llamas, estaba furiosa. Hiccup no es ningún inútil, él ha hecho muchas cosas ¿Por qué nadie más lo ve? ¿Por qué?

La ira se disipo tan pronto termine de hablar estando muy cerca de Patan y con uno de mis dedos señalándole a él, baje mi mano, mi ira se desvaneció en lo que sería un suspiro, quedando solo la sensación del sudor frio, relaje mi postura y la sensación de que mi corazón se hundió en mi propio pecho se hizo presente.

Por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar ¿Por qué nadie lo ve? El silencio duro una eternidad, por cada momento que pasaba comencé a sentirme culpable por cada palabra que dije.

Solo me deje llevar y dije lo primero que pensé impulsada a soltar toda esa rabia, aunque suelo descargarlo lanzando el hacha, ahora no podía hacer eso en este momento.

Antes de que pudiera musitar una palabra o indirecta para disculparme por esto Patán solo hizo una mueca fue caminando hacia la entrada.

Por cada paso que daba me sentí cada vez más fría, casi congelada. Estaba a punto de soltar o más bien pronunciar algunas palabras hasta que él se detuvo en seco sin darse la vuelta.

-Hiccup, Hiccup, ¡Hiccup! ¿Por qué todo gira en torno a él?- su figura se tensó se encorvo y cerro con fuerza sus puños, yo cause esto…-Hiccup esto, Hiccup aquello, yo soy todo un guerrero, yo soy un ganador, a mi antes me recocían y el solo era Hiccup el inútil- no tuve tiempo ni para decir ni una palabra ya que de inmediato salió corriendo, Hookfang se quedó en el interior de la academia mirando como Patán se iba corriendo y todos nosotros nos quedamos igual…

El silencio reino y ningún sonido se escuchaba a excepción de mi respiración. Nos quedamos en silencio lo que a mi parecer fueron horas para lo que en realidad eran unos segundos hasta que se rompió el silencio con la estridente voz de Tuffnut.

No sé cuándo es que se despertaron, pero no es el mejor momento.

-Wow, esta vez sí que la hiciste buena- y no estoy muy orgullosa de eso.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, auch- escuche a Ruffnut atrás de mí, parecía tan consternada como yo, no me puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer.

-¿Golpe bajo? Yo diría que le dio donde más le duele…- escuche un sonido sordo cortando con lo que estaba diciendo Tuffnut

-Yo diría que ahí es donde más le duele- mire hacia atrás y vi a Tuffnut con sus manos en su entre pierna con una cara agonizante que duro solo unos segundos abriendo paso a otra sonriendo con malicia, ya empiezan otra vez…

-Hem, no me quiero meter pero… ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlo?- el tono era como si le estuviera hablando al monstruo más temible. Esta vez no puedo culparlo, aunque ahora me encuentro un poco más tranquila después de lo que pasó. Fue más bien el enfado del momento no estoy especial mente enfadada con él, con quien debería estarlo es con Hiccup.

-No, solo déjalo, ya se le pasara- le dije liberándome de esas ataduras auto impuestas que me obligaban a mirar a la puerta.

Mire a Patapez a los ojos, esta vez no rehuyó de mi mirada, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor -supongo que esta reunión ya no es una reunión-.

Musite apenas una respuesta confirmando lo que dijo. Respire profundo y luego suspire ''nos vemos en otro momento ¿vale?-

No espere la respuesta y me fui caminando hacia Stormfly dándole una caricia en su cabeza -vamos a volar un rato- se mostró afectiva ante mi caricia empujando hacia mi mano mientras esta se deslizaba por sus escamas ásperas.

No tarde mucho en eso y me dirigí a la silla de montar de su cuello, me agazape mirando el mundo entre sus cuernos, le di la orden para despegar y con eso no tardamos en salir de la arena volando, dejando a los que quedaban en la arena y entrando a los terrenos de un cielo pintado con los colores de un día despejado pero extrañamente frio para un día soleado, aunque lo normal es el frio pero no con este sol.

No me tardo mucho tiempo en ir a mi casa por mí hacha y salir sin tener que quedarme a hablar con mis padres e hermano y hermanas. Pase con lo típico, un saludo por aquí otra pregunta por haya, alguna advertencia de no hacer nada peligroso. Lo típico de padres sobreprotectores.

Para cuando salí y fui al bosque a hacer lo que nunca pensé que volvería hacer, desahogarme contra un árbol. Sin perder más tiempo marche al bosque dejando a Stormfly en el cobertizo de al lado de mi casa.

Pero durante el camino los mismos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, lo mucho que detestaba la forma en que Hiccup se intenta herir a sí mismo, la bravuconería de Patán, lo estúpido y cabezota que Hiccup puede ser. ¡Me da ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos!

Sostuve mi hacha con una mano en la que concentre toda la fuerza que podría reunir en ese brazo y lance mi hacha contra el indefenso, ¡¿Por qué nadie lo ve cómo es?! Volví a por mí hacha y lo lance contra otro árbol ¡¿Por qué Hiccup intenta hacerse daño echándose toda la culpa?! ¡¿Por qué le tienen que echar la culpa?! Seguí repitiendo el proceso, pivotando mi hacha contra cualquier árbol que tuviera mala mi suerte de estar en mi punto de mira, preguntado una y otra vez -¿por qué? ¿Por qué?- y todas girando alrededor de todas esas personas cerradas de mente, de Hiccup que no se ve a sí mismo como es y ve solo lo que otros ven de él y que no es.

¡Él no es inútil! ¡Él no es un perdedor! Es mucho más que todo los de Berk juntos, tiene un buen corazón ¡él es…! Me detuve antes de lanzar mi hacha, toda mi furia se vaporizo en un instante, mis brazos me traicionaron dejando caer mi hacha al suelo y colgaron a mis lados, mis piernas tembraban mi respiración era agitada y lo siguiente que sé que estoy observando al suelo con una profunda tristeza

-¿Por qué nadie lo ve?- musite esas palabras y con esas, rompí una promesa que me hice a mí misma, una lagrima se me escapo de mis ojos.

Con un dedo corte el camino de la lágrima y la mire un rato. Mire y mire hasta que al fin lo comprendí -¿Por qué sigo aquí lamentándome por estas cosas? ¿Quién más puede hacer entrar en razón a ese cabeza de chorlito? Y esta vez hare que no me ignore-.

Seque mi mano en mi ropa y con energías renovadas comencé a avanzar por el bosque de regreso a la villa con un nuevo objetivo después de todo ¿Qué es un grupo si uno de nosotros cae? Y más si ese alguien es el cabecilla, aunque el resto no lo sepa.

* * *

-te crie para que seas fuerte, todo un guerrero, un ganador… pero en esta batalla ¡solo has sido lo contrario! Y además te derribaron en pleno vuelo- las palabras de mi padre se sentían peor que cualquier entrenamiento o golpe que recibiera en el pasado, siempre tiene que hacer esto. Regañarme en secreto en casa. Por lo menos no es como mi tío Estoico que era capaz de regañar a su hijo frente a toda la aldea. Pero aun así su tono imponente era muy similar.

-Pero si pude con varios de…- guarde silencio de inmediato cuando recibí la mirada severa de mi padre que ahora se encontraba con el pecho inflado mirándome desde arriba.

-Hasta Hiccup te ayudo, los fuertes no necesitan ayuda de los débiles ¿acaso eres un débil?- baje la mirada y musite una negativa como respuesta -¿cómo? No te he escuchado- cerré los ojos un momento y luego mire a los ojos de mi padre

Infle mi pecho e imite la mirada severa de el -¡no soy débil!- me dio una media sonrisa satisfecho por mis palabras.

-Ese es mi hijo, ahora, me tengo que ir a interrogar a algún pobre diablo- con esas palabras paso a lado de mí y salió por la puerta que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

Tan pronto como salió me desinfle en un suspiro y deje mis brazos caer a mis lados, durante todo el discurso de mi padre nunca antes había tenido que preocuparme por la 'derrota' o la decepción por mi parte. Cargo sobre mis hombros el orgullo de mi padre, el honor de nuestra familia y tengo la fuerza para ser un gran guerrero vikingo pero eso no es suficiente.

Aun con todo eso ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Estaré enfermo? No, los débiles son los que se enferman y yo no soy ningún débil ¡no lo soy! Sacudí bruscamente mi cabeza formando una mirada severa en mis ojos a la nada.

-no sirve de nada pensar en ello ahora, tiempo de entrenar estos bonitos músculos- di un paso hacia la pared donde estaban unas cuantas armas colgadas, y después di otro. Mi avance fue lento y mis pasos se sentían como si mi cuerpo fuese una masa de roca pura.

-malditos pies ¡hagan el favor de responderme!- sacudí mis piernas y esa sensación desapareció, quedando solo un temblor en mis piernas que me hizo desplomarme en el suelo.

Me tumbe mirando al techo de la casa, decepcionado con migo mismo recordando los acontecimientos de la batalla y las palabras de mi padre, fui acorralado, Estoico me salvo, Hiccup libero a mi dragón y ¿Qué hice yo? ¿Dar unos golpes al aire y con la suerte de dejar a algunos con lesiones? Y para colmo ese desastre ambulante solo era un mequetrefe hace un año y que luego se convirtió en el héroe de la aldea, reconocido por todos, aclamado y representante ante los dragones.

Si se llega a enterar que tengo celos de él, seré el hazmerreír de todo Berk, ¡yo debería ser un líder! Debería haber sido yo el próximo heredero y jefe de la tribu. Tengo los músculos, tengo la habilidad y la capacidad entonces ¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no puedo? Quizás Astrid tenga razón, quizás… me quede un rato mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo buscando una respuesta, pero está claro que no la encontrare ahí. Lo que me llevo a una única solución; Tengo que es formarme mucho más para que no me haga sombra ese enano y su furia nocturna, le demostrare que yo y Hookfang somos tan buenos como ellos.

Con nuevas fuerzas me levante enérgico del suelo -¡Patán, Patán, oih oih oih!- levante los brazos con energías renovadas ante mi grito de pelea, extendí mi mano a el mango de un mazo y con la herramienta en mi poder me dispuse a salir de la casa.

Para cuando salí, me quede mirando a un punto fijo en la nada preguntándome el por qué salí armado, no es como que no tenga motivos suficientes. Estamos en pie de guerra y pueden quedar algunos proscritos en la isla pero ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me olvido de algo?

Si me olvide no tiene que ser muy importante, si no sería lo primero que me vendría a la cabeza ¿verdad?…

Tan pronto salí del trance mire hacia arriba y como consecuencia me cegó la luz del sol, estaba en lo más alto pero se hacía notar que no del todo. Ya se estaba preparando para ocultarse en el horizonte.

Tan pronto como vi eso aparte la vista y me frote los ojos un poco con un solo brazo, lo que recibió después la atención de mi mirada fue al terreno a la derecha de mí. Esperaba a ver a Hookfang, pero…

Actué como un crio frente a todos, pero, no es mi culpa. No podía aguantar más, no podía fingir de lo contrario. Soy fuerte, pero uno sabe cuándo no es bien recibido…

Con eso solo tenía dos formas de tomármelo, ofendido o enfadado. Aunque creo que es casi lo mismo…

-eh, pero mira ahí, si es Patán ¿Dónde te habías metido? -No tuve que mirar para saber quién era, uno puedo reconocer la voz de Tuffnut a millas de distancia. Y claro está, como uno no viene sin el otro…

-Pues en su casa idiota ¿no ves que salió de ahí?- y ahí Ruffnut, esto solo puede ir a peor.

Gire mi cabeza hacia las escaleras de piedra que dividía la plaza y el descansillo antes de las escaleras del gran salón. Antes de verles yo hice notar mi irritación ante ellos, los more con el ceño fruncido y camine en su dirección aun con la mazo en la mano.

-Eh, creía que Astrid estaba contigo, se fue tan rápido que pensé que iría tras tus pies- junto las manos mientras decía eso ultimo y puso una cara de idiota mirando a las nubes ademas luego echando una carcajadas con su gemela.

Yo pase a su lado, pero sin olvidarme poner mi mano en su cara y empujarle hacia el suelo y le solté un gruñido, por supuesto que con eso ya se le fue esa sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Uno ya no puede hacer una broma hoy en día o qué?- Tuffnut se quejó, pero yo seguí caminando, o más bien subiendo las escaleras y me fui subiendo las escaleras al gran salón, necesito comer algo y luego ya hare ejercicio o algo.

Los dos se posicionaron a cada lado cortándome el paso y el primero que hablo fue Ruffnut -alguien aun esta de mal humor, y yo no tuve la culpa-

-¿Qué dirías si te dijese que sabemos la forma de que vuelvas a llevarte bien con ya sabes quién?-

* * *

No entiendo porque me fui, estaba enfadado. Enfadado con migo mismo, enfadado porque volví a sentirme como antes, impotente y sin saber qué hacer. Tengo que hacer algo ¿pero qué? No puedo ir y sugerir que sencillamente _vayamos a donde este Gisli_ simplemente. Sería un suicidio…

Ir solo con Desdentado también lo seria, aunque seriamos más discretos…

Siento como que mi cabeza estuviera rellenada de una densa bruma, una niebla en la que ni la más brillante luz se vería ni aunque la tuviera delante. Se me tiene que ocurrir algo, tengo que pensar en algo… Le di vueltas pero por mucho que me le pida a cabeza no conseguía ni una idea buena, solo lograba que me palpitara más la cabeza.

Estoy saturado, han pasado demasiadas cosas ¡y en apenas un mes! ¿Cuántas veces el mundo ha dado la vuelta en tan poco tiempo? ¿Tres, cuatro veces quizás? No… creo que estoy contando una de más.

Ante mi reciente dolor de cabeza me quede mirando el cielo descansando sobre el costado mi escamoso amigo, deje escapar un suspiro -creo que si intercambiamos papeles seria menos estresante-.

Con ese comentario Desdentado dejo escapar un gemido gutural negando eso -si, yo también lo creo, ser un lagarto de dos toneladas alado no creo que sea muy cómodo- me reí un poco pero esa fue mi perdición, tan pronto uno puede decir "ahí" ya me estaba lamiendo la cara.

-Hagh, gracias por el baño, reptil inútil- le mire a los ojos mientras le di una media sonrisa y el dio un canturreo ladeando la cabeza levemente, yo solo le devolví un golpe juguetón en el cuello -se me va a cavar la ropa limpia si sigues con esas-

En respuesta rodo los ojos -enserio que es ropa limpia- levante el brazo y olí mi axila y para mí no olía mal, bueno, para la media de una camisa de dos días… arrugo la nariz y yo aparte la mía -está bien, tu ganas, me cambiare de camisa- dio un resoplido -el baño ya es discutible, con tus lametones eso ya ha sido demasiado a menudo asi que no pidas más-

Resignado hizo un gorgoteo y apoyo la cabeza en el suelo, yo hice lo mismo, pero me recosté en el -lo que daría por más de una respuesta, ahora solo sé que real mente no se absolutamente nada de todo-

Fui cerrando los ojos poco a poco sumergiéndome en un negro mundo pero, me pareció escuchar a alguien decir mi nombre antes de siguiera poder dormirme. En consecuencia abrí los ojos y lo primero que hice fue explorar el cielo buscando el origen de esa voz tan familiar.

No sé por qué no me extraña que en medio de mi búsqueda vea un Nadder surcando los cielos, eso ya me dijo lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Me parece que es mejor que me ponga a cubierto antes de que sea golpeado.

Me levante de un salto y mire a Desdentado a los ojos, no hace falta decir que estaba tenso, y él lo veía, bueno, como para no, lo reflejaba en toda mi cara…pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Astrid ya estaba aquí.

-Hiccup!- ¿Hay algún momento en que no esté enfadada? Bueno, los hay, pero este momento no era el caso… he he, ya es tarde para correr, desgraciadamente.

-Em, hola Astrid, p...perdona lo de antes yo no quería… es solo que- según estaba tartamudeando intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, sin tener existo. Ella parecía que su rostro fruncido cambiaba a una media sonrisa, solo escuchándome divagar, hasta que me cortó poniéndome un dedo en la boca, ni me di cuenta cuando desmonto de Stormfly.

-Es suficiente, lo entiendo y es por eso que vine- por un momento quería que mi cara seria auto absorbida por mi propia boca, o más bien que me tragara la tierra, creo que eso sería hasta mejor -entiendo que te sientas impotente por no haber podido salvarle pero, mira todo lo que has podido hacer, te hiciste amigo de un furia nocturna, te mantuviste firme en defender tus decisiones, ¡por el amor de Odin! Paraste la guerra entre dragones y vikingos, y más extraordinario aun ¡montamos sobre ellos!- ella gesticulaba con las manos mientras hablaba, representando cada punto con sus manos y cuando hablaba de la guerra entre dragones y humanos movió ambas mano a cada lado como si los dos bandos estuvieran enfrentados cara a cara.

-Pero él estaba bajo mi protección y no pude hacer nada- mi protesta salió sin fuerza de mi boca, no tenia de donde sacarla ahora, en cierta forma, Astrid tenía razón. Aunque el problema es en el ahora.

-Tú ya hiciste mucho, le salvaste la vida, cuando le iban a sentenciar a muerte, o algún tipo de destierro, lo encontraste en el bosque…-

-En verdad fue...- levante mi mano con la intención de señalar a Desdentado con mi pulgar pero mi intento de explicar eso fue cortado por ella antes de que siguiera.

-Déjame acabar- lo dijo de una forma cortante, mejor no volver a interrumpir -en el poco tiempo que ha pasado y tú has hecho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en tu situación, tú no eres ni un inútil- mostró entusiasmo en decir eso último, pero tan pronto termino y cogió aire se hizo el silencio, creo que esperaba que dijera algo, pero mis labios estaban contraídos y yo miraba a los lados evitando mirarle directamente.

Al final me desinfle cuando Astrid me dio un puñetazo en el hombro, en respuesta yo me queje y me frote el hombro con la otra mano -esto, por decir menos de lo que eres- aquí viene el segundo golpe, cerré los ojos, preparándome para el golpe y para mi sorpresa, recibí un corto beso en mis labios -y eso, por volver a ser tu-.

Yo no dije nada, pero mi aturdimiento no me dejo notar que estaba poniendo una cara de tonto, que me avergüenzo por tenerla justo ahora, cuando me di cuenta me sacudí un poco e hice como si nada.

-Gracias, Astrid, supongo que lo necesitaba- pero aun siento mi cabeza muy densa como para que se me ocurra algo en un futuro inmediato, quizás solo necesite dormir un poco.

-Ven, volvamos con los demás- se dio media vuelta y antes de que se preparara para irse la detuve.

-No, bueno, yo no, necesito descansar un poco, demasiadas emociones por el momento-

No paso mucho tiempo para regresar a Berk, Astrid se fue a donde quiera que vaya en su tiempo libre, yo me fui a descansar un poco, quizás sea medio día y Bocón necesite que le eche una mano, pero no puedo trabajar en estas condiciones. Sobre todo porque inexplicablemente cuando dejo de tocar a Desdentado ese dolor en mi pierna inexistente regresa.

Y eso no es todo, de por sí ya el muñón da problemas, se siente como que lo tengo muy comprimido en la prótesis, creo que tendré que hacer algunos cambios, como hacer una prótesis nueva, o por lo menos un poco más grande.

En fin, cuando me prepare para dormir, no hace falta decir que me volvieron los dolores, salvo cunado desdentado se acercó y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi estómago, supongo que de alguna forma es un efecto relajante que tiene el.

Le di una acaricia en el cuello y me deje llevar, cerré los ojos sumergiéndome en ese mundo oscuro con todos los sentidos apagándose lentamente.

Antes de darme cuenta, caí dormido, o eso creo…

Estaba solo en un lugar oscuro, no había nada alrededor salvo yo y… ¿una puerta? Mire con más detenimiento a la puerta, era una puerta de madera con una hebilla de hierro como pomo.

Una puerta que iba hacia la nada… bueno más bien está en mitad de la nada, no hay ni una casa o muro o lo quesea en donde se pueda "entrar". Bueno, es un sueño, no hay que buscarle la lógica.

Cuando extendí mi mano para sujetar la hebilla, la puerta cambio, seguía siendo de madera, pero el pomo desapareció y en su lugar había un agujero en donde podía pasar un dedo, mire por este y lograba ver que en el otro lado había algo metálico en la parte de arriba del agujero.

No pareciera que eso entorpecería que un dedo entrara ahí, o eso parecía, este tipo de cerrojos lo conocía, ya que era una idea para una puerta.

La idea era que se metiera el dedo por el agujero y al hacerlo ese hierro se levantara abriendo la puerta. Ya que en el otro lado abría como un gancho en el que el hierro esta e impediría que esta se abriera, pero podía salir de ahí si se empujaba hacia arriba…

Bueno, es mi mente, no es de extrañar que vea esto. Pero es una idea descartada, ya que otros podrían ver el interior por ese mismo agujero.

Claro está que en este caso el otro lado también era lo mismo, extensiones y extensiones de un infinito negro.

Volví a hacer el amago para abrirlo, que sería meter el dedo y el "pomo" volvió a cambiar. Esta vez sí que era un pomo real, esta vez a una hebilla de hierro -¿Qué broma es esta?-

Volví a hacer el amago para abrirla pero esta vez no cambio, toque la hebilla con mi mano varias veces, asegurándome de que no desaparecería nuevamente y me dispuse a tirar de esta.

Cuando tire, esta no sea abría, volví a intentarlo una y otra vez de diferentes maneras; plantando mis pies en el suelo y tirar, pero mis pies se resbalaban, apoyarme en el marco de la puerta, ni se movía y al final solo tirar de la puerta con más fuerza, algo que no tengo demasiado que se diga.

-si… definitivamente… no se moverá-

Quede jadeante mirando a esa puerta atascada. He intentado de todo para poder abrir la puerta, no había forma de abrirla de ninguna manera. Me falta el aliento pero realmente no me siento cansado.

-Ese obstáculo solo tú sabes cómo pasarlo- una voz grave retumbo en este espacio ennegrecido, mire a todos lados sin encontrar su origen.

-y ahora esto… vale, muy bien señor de la voz retumbante, si resulta que yo supiera como abrir esa puerta ¿Qué hay del otro lado? Si se puede saber- levante la cabeza como si esa entidad estuviera justo arriba de mí, para dar énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo gesticulaba con mis manos hacia los lados pero al final, termine señalando a la puerta con mi dedo índice.

Hubo un momento de silencio y a mí ya se me estaba haciendo este sueño más agobiante que otra cosa, hasta en mis sueños no puedo hacer nada, fantástico…

Para cuando pensé que eso fue todo volvió a hablar la voz, de alguna forma, me resulta familiar, pero yo juraría que no la escuche antes -Dentro de ella estas tú mismo- hizo una breve pausa e inconscientemente en mi cara se estaba formando una mueca de confusión e incredulidad. Además de levantar una ceja, entonces prosiguió.

-Encontraras lo que buscas, los muros que inconscientemente levantaste se derrumbaran- si, este sueño será uno de los más raros que eh tenido, aunque me atrevo a decir que he tenido peores.

Pero ¿y si en verdad mis problemas se solucionan con tan solo pasar por ahí? Por intentar no pasa nada.

Mire a la puerta con seriedad lentamente cerré los ojos visualizando la puerta ante mí. No sé qué esperaba al hacerlo, pero si en verdad yo tengo la respuesta para abrirla. mi cabeza encontrara la solución.

Le di vueltas al método para abrirla y repase lo que dijo esa voz fantasmagórica que creo que es una voz masculina. Pero había algo que no entendía o mejor dicho, que no encaja ¿Por qué en ningún momento la voz hablaba de la puerta como tal? Si no como un muro o un obstáculo ¿y por qué dijo 'dentro de' en vez de 'detrás de'?

Es como si en verdad no fuera una puerta lo que está ante mí, entonces ¿y si dejo de tratarla como una puerta? Aunque eso solo me dejaría con la pregunta inicial ¿Cómo paso?

¿Con un muro infranqueable como se debería tratar? De ninguna forma, salvo con fuerza bruta para derribarlo con maquinaria pesada o encontrando la puerta y derribarla, aunque la más inteligente es que "alguien" te abra desde el otro lado…

Di una leve sonrisa ante la idea de solo tocar a la puerta, pero sería algo un poco tonto, o quizás no tanto pero ¿y si la puerta ya estuviera abierta? Si fuera de esa forma ya se hubiera movido pero los muros "no se mueven".

Y eso me queda con lo otro que dijo; en ella estas tú mismo. Intentar entender lo sueños, siempre con algún trasfondo a lo que uno mismo experimenta…

Regresando al punto de antes. Si la puerta, o mejor dicho, el muro ya están "abierto" si fuera un muro seria que tiene una brecha, un hueco por donde uno puede pasar. En el caso de una puerta seria empujar o tirar de esta y ya quedo claro que no tengo que tratarla como una puerta ¿entonces solo camino hacia adelante?

Ahora la idea de llamar a la puerta me resulta más razonable, pero si mi propia mente creo esto, solo tengo que hacer una "locura".

Sonreí ya que ya tendría que estar habituado a hacer locuras y muchas de ellas desafiando lo que se pensaba que era imposible. Di un paso hacia adelante, arriesgue mi vida varias veces, por Astrid, por mis amigos, por mi padre y por Desdentado. Con cada nombramiento daba un paso más hacia adelante, pasos firmes con los que casi podía sentir la puerta delante de mí.

Y todo a raíz de la locura más grande que he hecho, gracias. Di el último paso hacia delante se me hizo eterno y cuando iba a ser el momento de tocar al fin la puerta…

Me desperté de golpe, jadeando, alterado y con un sudor frio recorriendo mi cuerpo. Lo primero que vi fue a Desdentado despegando su cabeza de mi barriga mirándome con esos grandes ojos llenos de preocupación.

¿Otra pesadilla? -tranquilo amigo, soy yo el que tuvo la pesadilla no tu- aunque dijera eso Desdentado se quedó mirándome un rato, como si yo fuera la cosa más interesante de esa habitación, no digo que no lo fuera solo… ¿Qué hora es?

Mire hacia la ventana y vi los colores anaranjados, azules y amarillos de las nubes ¿¡tan tarde!?

-creo que me espera mucho trabajo en la forja hoy, lo cierto, creo que lo de volar ahora no podrá ser- con esas palabras desdentado puso una cara aburrida y entre cerro los ojos. Yo retrocedí un poco hasta casi tocar el respaldo de mi cama, entonces Desdentado se dio media vuelta farfullando y dándome una bofetada con su cola. Claro me queje por el golpe.

No tarde en volver a ponerme la bota y el chaleco, después salí con Desdentado con rumbo a la herrería.

* * *

editado 22 junio 2016


	13. capitulo 13 siente, actúa, escucha

N.A: bueno, aqui esta el capitulo esperado, con esto seguire editando biejos capitulos para que esten actualizados con el nuevo me todo de expresión de dialogos que repito, son:

-dialogos- dialogos vervales entre personas

[[dialogos]] emiciones de lineas de pensamientos (entre dragones)

"dialogos" solo incinuaciones

'dialogo' un mento de comunicacion que solo algunos pueden llegar a usarlo

hiccup= hipo

fishlegs= patapez

snotlout= patan

toothless= desdentado

Gobber= bocon

Stoick=estoico

A los gemelos también los llamare por sus nombres originales:

Ruffnut=la chica

Tuffnut=el chico

Changewing = cambia alas/ala cambiante

whispering death = muerte susurrante

Bersekers = energúmenos

the Outcasts = los proscritos / los marginados

**Capitulo 13 siente, actúa, escucha**

Cada momento es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, no siento que avanza y no retrocede aunque lo desee. Mis ataduras son distintas, más grandes y fuertes, en cierta forma es un alivio ya que las otras me hacían sentir demasiado apretado, lo malo es que el desgaste que haya causado no sirvió de nada.

Cada vez que me hacen salir a la arena mi sentido del tiempo vuelve, aunque solo sea por unos momentos, trato de no combatir otra vez, aunque con eso solo me gano otra herida más. Ya no siento dolor, ya no siento pena, pero si ciento un odio que quema, me repito a mí mismo que no gano nada… pero…

Eso no evita que los odie, y pasar una y otra vez por ese pasillo de sufrimiento y pena de otros encarcelados me hace sentir aún más airado. Pero mi mundo se ha limitado a eso, una sala, un pasillo y la lucha.

Pero a veces, logro escuchar rumores, cosas que se cuentan tanto de los dragones, los prisiones y mis propios carceleros. Se cuenta cosas, muchas no tienen nada de interesantes que contar, pero entre rumores internos, pude enterarme de que Alvin tiene una trampa preparada.

Los prisioneros humanos supongo que son o serán esclavos, por algún comentario que otro que dan a entender eso, a menos que no sea normal que un prisionero vaya y tenga que limpiar la sala del trono. Aunque yo más bien la llamaría la sala del ego de Alvin, no he estado ahí, pero hacerse un trono, es ridículo.

Entre los dragones, muchos temen por sus propias vidas, muchas de sus voces han desaparecido, a la arena no se los llevaron, supongo que se los venderán… no creo que tengan mucha suerte, pero no se mas de ese viejo gronkle.

Parece que a su especie lo llaman _gente de roca_ o algo similar, los nadders _dos patas_, esos nadders hablan demasiado, lo bueno de eso es que me entero de muchas cosas, lo malo de que termina siendo molesto. Como tener una mosca cerca del oído y no la puedes espantar.

No me entere de como llaman a otras especies, o más bien no tenía mucho interés en saber eso.

Tenía un mayor interés en mis ataduras y saber cuáles eran los puntos más débiles para desmoronar una a una. Está claro que estas nuevas ataduras son mucho más grandes que las anteriores, no quiero decir en tamaño, si no a la proporción de mi cuerpo.

Hay más espacio entre los metales, el cepo de madera… aunque los grilletes siguen apretando pero menos que antes. Ahora que caigo…

Tengo un tamaño más grande, ahora por lo menos llego sin dificultad a la cabeza de alguien cuando esta de pie, no sé cuándo paso pero ahora las vendas que me pusieron en Berk están muy tirantes, parece que se podrían deshilachar en cualquier momento. Eso solo me dejaría a mí y las cuerdas que impedirían que despliegue mis alas.

No hay salida, por ahora. Solo puedo luchar, luchar para sobrevivir, luchar para aguantar un día más. Alvin parece incansable, no usa armas pero pega buenos golpes y tenía razón, es más rápido de lo que parece. La confianza que tiene sobre sí mismo es increíble, tanto que nunca viene a luchar con apoyo de alguien más, solo él y sus manos desnudas.

No me gusta, pero si no fuera por la rabia que tengo hacia el… creo que tendría miedo. Tiene algo en su mirada, crueldad, hambre de poder, ira injustificada, un gélido vacío. Ni a sus subordinados los ve como personas, es una montaña, si no tengo cuidado…

Sacudí la cabeza y fruncí el señor mirando mi reflejo en el agua como si me estuviera regañando a mí mismo _¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando?_ si algo tendría que decir es que impone, pero solo por su olor. Huele tan mal, es como si nunca hubiera conocido el baño, aun puedo recordar su hedor de esta mañana… creo que fue esta mañana ¿o fue ayer?

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que me trajeron?

El dolor de un golpe en la cara me trajo de nuevo a la arena de pelea, ante mi sorpresa cerré los ojos y los abrí para encontrarme con… Alvin ¿Cuándo llegue aquí? Mire alrededor aturdido, confuso y con pánico, sin darme cuenta que estaba retrocediendo hasta que mi cola toco la pared.

-arrinconado como una rata- él hizo crujir sus nudillos una mano a la vez, el sonido era asqueroso, algo más a la lista.

No hay salida, estoy atrapado. Mis ojos se cruzaron los de Alvin, había satisfacción escrita en toda su expresión, cerré los ojos esperando otro golpe que no tardó en llegar, luego otro, otro y otro.

No sé en qué momento deje de sentir los golpes, pero en algún momento comencé a sentir un calor agradable que envolvía mi cuerpo, cuando abrí los ojos…

Me encontraba en mi pueblo, el sol calentaba hasta el último centímetro de mi cuerpo y delante mío estaban quietos mis viejos amigos, cada uno sonriendo con picardía e inmóviles, los cuatro de ellos, supongo que los otros dos deben de estar ocupados. Aunque sus figuras, no podía distinguir bien sus caras, estaban borrosas.

-eeeeh, no es justo que nos mires todo el rato ¿Cómo quieres que juguemos así?- antes de que pudiera responder una disculpa me corto nuevamente -venga Guisli, date la vuelta y danos tiempo para movernos, venga, no hagas trampa- cuando menciono lo de hacer trampas, no pude evitar reírme, me gustaba hacer trampas, como mira de reojo a ver quién se movía para luego darme la vuelta y atrapar al que se movió antes de que llegase al muro.

Un muro… me di media vuelta y justo como pensaba, estaba justo detrás de mí.

-venga, sabes bien que eso lo hace más interesante- dije esas palabras casi como si las estuviera balbuceando y no era lo único distinto, me sentía más bajo, aunque con eso me quedo corto, en muchos sentidos.

-sí, si, como digas, solo date la vuelta, que ya no siento ni mis piernas- sonriendo, me di la vuelta tapando mis ojos con un brazo, pero no antes de escuchar sus risitas.

-1…2…3…4…- me incline para echar un ojo, solo un vistazo, pero lo que vi, no me lo podía creer, era muy sub realista.

Todo el pueblo estaba en llamas, dragones sobrevolaban la aldea, la gente corría de un lugar para otro, nubes negras tapaban las estrellas y ahora me encontraba con un pescado en mis brazos.

Una sensación reconocible se arremolinaba en mi pecho junto con muchas otras, _lo estoy reviviendo de nuevo_.

Se me heló la sangre, solo estaba yo y ese fuego ardiente, me aterrorizaba, quería huir, correr, pero mis piernas no me respondían, casi podía sentir mis propias lágrimas.

Hasta que la mano de alguien me agarro el brazo y me tiro con fuerza, corrí junto con esa persona y con los demás que estaba conmigo.

-Guisli, corre a tu casa, aun eres muy pequeño- no produje ningún sonido, pero sonreí. Cada uno de ellos se separó hasta que, solo quede yo, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas. Corriendo por el pueblo, esquivando a las personas y saliendo del pueblo, en algún momento solté el pescado que tenía encima, pero eso no importaba.

Solo podía pensar en llegar a casa, lejos del fuego, lejos de los de los dragones.

No tarde en salir del pueblo y cruzar los pocos metros de árboles que separaban el pueblo de mi casa, pero cuando llegue. Un panorama desolador se encontraba ante mí. Ya había vivido esto antes, pero ver mi casa, quemándose, la desolada sensación de pérdida ante este recuerdo, era desgarrador.

Pero no solo eso, solo quedaba lo que antes era una casa, el techo estaba desplomado sobre sí misma, la entrada era inexistente, las paredes consumidas en el fuego.

Mi corazón, sentía que se hundía en mi pecho, dejando solo una sensación fría, insoportable. Las lágrimas fluían por mi cara y caían sin control.

Aunque algo se movía entre las llamas, _¿Cómo, hay alguien ahí vivo? _y la sensación de pérdida dio a paso a otro sentimiento al ver quien era. Solo podía sentir odio, un odio puro al verlo.

La persona que salía del fuego, era Alvin, con su sonrisa despiadada en su cara, además con una hacha ensangrentada en sus manos.

En mi mano izquierda se encontraba mi vara y mis cuchillos arrojadizos en una cinta de cuero que iba de mi hombro izquierdo cintura a la cintura que a su vez había otra banda de cuero en mi cintura con el cuchillo de mi padre. No estoy desarmado y pienso usar todas mis herramientas para acabar con él.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza y solté la vara y en seguida con mi otra mano tome los cuchillos, dejándolos entre mis dedos y uno sujetado con fuerza con mi dedo gordo asemejándose a 4 garras.

-Alvin- gruñi esas palabras frunciendo el ceño.

Alvin solo estaba ahí, con su prepotente sonrisa, mirando como si tuviera ante él una pulga. Me da asco, tanta destrucción, sufrimiento y vidas destruidas ¿acaso nunca va a terminar?…

Intente respirar lentamente y con menos fuerza, aún estoy enfadado, pero tan bien estoy frustrado, herido, deprimido… estoy exhausto de todo, solo quiero descansar ¿es mucho pedir un respiro de todo esto? Tenía un sudor frio por todo mi cuerpo, pero eso da igual ahora.

Cerré los ojos, mi respiración se normalizo y trate de solamente escuchar el sonido de mi corazón. Quería que terminase, de verdad que lo quería, pero no sé porque nada sale como yo quiero… y todo se repite una y otra vez; luchas, fuego, sufrimiento, desesperación, muerte, gritos, dolor, odio… odio…

-Nunca más…- apenas ni susurre esas palabras, pero me aferre a ellas con fuerza. Se sentía bien pronunciarlas, me daba, confianza.

-Nunca más…- esta vez las dije más alto, con más fuerza, pero note a una presencia a mi lado, aunque eso me dio más confianza, no me gire para verle, pero se notaba que era alguien que se quedaría a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme a Alvin saliendo de las ruinas calcinadas de la casa.

-Alvin- realmente no me gusta enfadarme, pero ese hombre, ese ¡ser! Su mera presencia me hace hervir la sangre.

Sujete con fuerza los cuchillos que seguían en mi mano, sabía con certeza ahora lo que tenía que hacer.

-Alvin… tú eres…- anteriormente había sido cegado por la ira, pero ahora lo aceptaba con un abrazo cálido, era lo único que podía darme la fuerza para acabar con esto.

-Eres… _detestable, arrogante, insufrible, apestoso. Alguien que provoca destrucción, muerte, caos, desesperación-._

Arremetí hacia él, había varios metros de distancia, pero no importaba ¡Acabaría con esto! -¡ALVIN!- grite su nombre. Estoy furioso con él, pero esta vez, usare todas las herramientas que tenga a mi alcance, la claridad para usarlas y la ira para impulsarme.

-Tú eres… ¡Tú eres… algo que debe desaparecer! ¡_Tú eres mi enemigo_!- grite, grite a todo pulmón, grite tan alto que parecía un rugido que hacía eco en mis oídos. Lo siguiente que hice, fui dispuesto a dar un golpe letal, a acabar con _él_.

Pero antes de ir a pegar el golpe, pude distinguir a mi lado una figura negra, aunque solo fue por una fracción de segundo. Solo sé que es la única persona en que realmente puedo confiar.

Que dolor de cabeza, no importa cuántas vueltas le dé al asunto, no puedo permitir que mi hijo se vea involucrado en esta guerra, ni él ni los demás.

Aunque voy a tener que aplazarlo, por más que quisiera ocuparme de el –¿tenemos que hacer un contraataque, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados más tiempo!- grito uno de los hombres -aunque digas eso dejaríamos atrás a los más jóvenes, no podremos protegerlos- una de las mujeres no dudo en usar su dedo como una espada ante esa proposición de guerra, en más de un sentido… la reunión de la aldea en el gran salón no llegaba a ningún acuerdo y yo tampoco alcanzo a una respuesta.

Por un lado, planificando un asalto podríamos llegar a causarles graves daños, pero por el otro, estaremos luchando con las fuerzas combinadas de los marginados y los bersekers, contando tan bien con las formaciones rocosas que hace parecer una fortaleza con pocos puntos ciegos.

Por el otro esta Hipo y los demás, si le quito el ojo por un momento seguro que no dudarían en precipitarse a ejecutar un rescate precipitado. Por si fuera poco un posible contraataque al dejar la aldea, aunque si eso fuese a pasar ahora tendrán menos puntos donde puedan desembarcar sin riesgos, ninguno de hecho, aunque creo que hubiera estado bien poner una o dos trampas adicionales de avalanchas rocas y aceite hirviendo. Aunque eso llevaría más tiempo, más del que tenemos.

La ventaja de los dragones no estaría nada mal, si no fuera porque Hipo es el que… se conecta mejor con ellos, además de que Alvin cuenta con trampas más que suficientes para inutilizarlos. Un equipo de reconocimiento podría darnos ventaja a la hora del asalto.

En la oscuridad de la noche impediría que vieran un pequeño bote e infiltrarse en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, no solo conseguiríamos información y puntos de anclaje por donde pasar, incluso donde las rocas son mas débiles para abrir paso con las catapultas, si no tan bien ese hombre o mujer seria capturado, o peor, ejecutado.

En cambio, si decidimos no atacar, no solo nuestro orgullo vikingo seria manchado, sino que tampoco podríamos hacer el rescate.

Diría que la decisión se toma por si sola.-Estoico ¿Qué sugieres? – después de esas palabras de un valiente al dirigirse hacia a mí, todo el mundo se me quedo mirando, cada uno de ellos con su mirada anclada en mí. Sin darme cuenta tenia mis manos juntas y con los dedos entre cruzados frente a mi cara frunciendo el ceño.

Me levante retirando la silla en la que estaba en el proceso y golpe la mesa con las palmas de mis manos, inflando el pecho todo lo que pude soltando un estruendoso grito -¡Esto es la guerra!- con esas palabras todos acompañaron mi grito en jubilo e histeria, la muerte en batalla es la mayor gloria que un vikingo pueda tener, es la entrada al Valhala.

Si uno no moría en batalla, tendría la condena eterna en jotunheim, la mayor de las preocupaciones al estar enfermos o sufrían otros problemas de salud, como la edad.

-Estoico, ¿estás seguro de esto?- Bocón paso su mano buena por la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia mí.

-Sí, siempre y cuando Hipo y los demás chicos no se metan en estos asuntos- volví a levantar la voz para dirigirme hacia los aldeanos antes de que se fueran dispersando – Vayan a sus casas y afilen sus armas ¡partimos mañana al Alba! – nuevamente soltaron gritos dementes de guerra.

Sin decir otra palabra tan bien me fui dirigiendo a la puerta, atrás de toda la muchedumbre, no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento de esto. Hay algo que no me convence de este asunto.

Cuando Salí vi que ya era de noche, me despedí de Bocón que se dirigía a la "academia" con mi orden de encerrar bajo llave a los dragones que ahí se encontraban. Mientras tanto yo fui a mi cabaña esperando a encontrarme a hiccup.

Pero no sentí decepción, solo angustia. Hipo no se encontraba en casa, eso solo significaba una cosa y tan solo de imaginarlo me hacía fruncir el ceño con fuerza.

Es hora de tomar las armas nuevamente… solo espero que no hagas ninguna locura otra vez, hiccup.

Las nubes nos rodeaba y las luces del cielo contemplaban los mares mientras la sobrevolábamos. Todos íbamos al horizonte, pero había algo inquietante, aunque pudimos escabullirnos y estamos volando por encima de las nubes, algo hace que me estremezca.

-Es ahora chicos, descendamos, despacio- hiccup le trasmitió el comando a el resto de los neonatos, el único disgustado fue Patan, se comportaba un poco más brusco que otras veces… plegue un poco las alas para ir perdiendo altura, hasta que traspasamos las nubes para ver a las lejanías la isla de los marginados, la isla de Loki.

Me puse en alerta, esto es terreno enemigo y el hogar de los desechados, traidores a sus manadas, desperdicios de toda clase _y secuestradores. _Con mi boca aun cerrada desplegué de forma inconsciente mis dientes y tan rápido como salieron los plegue de nuevo, aun no son necesarios, dudo que Hipo le guste que lo vaya a usar contra alguien.

Aun estábamos lejos de la isla, pero nos quedamos en las proximidades de una pequeña isla no muy lejos, en la formaciones de roca alrededor de la propia isla de Loki, ¿Qué nombre le pondría los vikingos? ¿Le podría llamar lunar de tierra? ¿Tierra en medio de la nada? Para mi sigue siendo un monto de rocas, aunque tenía un par de cosas en esta, uno que otro árbol, roca el polvo dando al agua salada entre otras cosas menos a tener en cuenta.

Sería un excelente escondite, por el momento. ¿Qué nos impide ir ahora? Soy sigiloso, podría acercarme sin que se den cuenta. Pero una vez dentro… serie un problema.

-Muy bien repasemos los detalles- a estas alturas Stormfly y yo ya habíamos hecho un reconocimiento por los alrededores, había muchas formas de abordar la isla, pero es preocupante la cantidad de trampas, no solo en las murallas tenían cajas con serpientes entrelazadas y enrocadas en piedras, también tenían una de sus maquinarias para lanzarlas.

Por el bosque de árboles escuálidos habían también vikingos caminando de un lado para otro, podría abordarlos, pero con las luces si no actuó rápido me verían ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser de esta manera?

Hipo se dispuso a enumerar los detalles a tener en cuenta -hay un bote que circula por la isla de vez en cuando, en los barcos también tiene gente que monte guardia y…-

-¿Pero qué dices? solo tenemos que ir ahí, acabar con lo que veamos y salir con esa lagartija, por supuesto Garfios y yo podemos con todo.

\- ¿Es en serio lo que Patán acaba de decir? Abrí la boca mirando a Garfios y era lo que temía, realmente no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Astrid iba a decir algo, pero Hipo se adelantó -no es tan simple patan, están bien armados y vigilando cada rincón, si vamos de forma directa, quizás esquivemos algunos disparos, pero todos tenemos un límite-

Patan frunció el ceño al recibir las miradas de todos con desaprobación, solo se formó el silencio por su parte –bien, este es el plan…- Hipo empezó a arañar el suelo con un palo, iba a escuchar paso por paso, pero había algo que me molestaba.

Era algo muy molesto, como un zumbido que se intensificaba de tal forma que creía que me iba a estallar la cabeza. Hice varias muecas, evitando quejarme en un tono alto, lo que menos necesito es que me estén atosigando a preguntas.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ese sonido desapareció, pero como siempre, de alguna forma u otra logro llamar la atención_._ Vi a los demás mirándome con caras tanto extrañas como de preocupación, juro que nunca vi a Patan torcer tanto la boca, espeluznante.

-Desdentado ¿te encuentras bien?- asentí mientras canturreé a Hipo, lo malo que no me entere de nada, bueno, ya me enterare sobre la marcha.

Frote los dedos por mi frente con la única mano con la que sostenía mi cabeza-Tiene que haber algún otro método para doblegar a ese furia nocturna, ¿Qué es lo que pudo haber hecho ese renacuajo esmirriado para domesticar uno? Se me escapa algo ¿¡pero que!?-

-Señor Alvin, los dragones se están comportando de forma extraña-

Seguía frotando mi frente sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos –denles unos latigazos o déjenles sin comida, veamos si de esa forma se les va la rebeldía- solo me dan problemas.

-Ese es el problema, no están comiendo, y actúan como si algo… les asustaran-

-luego iré en persona, ahora lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia, harás que se me irriten las heridas- al ver que aún no se iba, y que parecía que parecía que se estaba reservando algo, solo podía entre cerrar los ojos y atacar solo con una voz amenazante ante este cobarde -¿hay algo más que deberías contarme?-

Solo pudo soltar unas palabras con nerviosismo –n...no, nada solo es q…que… el furia noc…- tan pronto como pronunciaba esas palabras golpe el trono de piedra en el que estaba sentado y le grite a todo pulmón

-¡cómo te atrevas a decir que te asusta esa maldita sabandija, _te tiro al océano de cabeza_!-

-¡co..Como ordene!- palabras seguidas solo salió con el rabo entre las piernas como el perro que es, o uno tiene mano dura o no se atreverán ni siquiera a levantar sus armas a menos que se los ordene, menuda falta de personalidad e inteligencia…

Mientras volvía a calmarme las heridas en el mi cuerpo comenzaron a escocer,_ ese maldito dragón_.

Mi visión vagaba por mi celda, no puedo decir con claridad lo que siento, no pienso, no siento, no duermo, solo… estoy aquí. A la espera de ansiar el momento de tener entre mis garras la vida de aquel hombre…

Alce la mirada hacia la puerta, de tal manera como si "él" se encontrara delante de mí. La siguiente vez, no se la vera venir, mis ataduras son muy frágiles. Volví a bajar la mirada, para encontrarme con el suelo, vaciando mi mente, solo debo esperar… pero, sin quitarme una melodía que se formaba sin pensar en ella…

_Cae, cae, gota a gota._

_Nubes negras se arremolinan deprisa._

_Cae cae, tormentas que traen oscuridad y tristeza._

_Escapar, ya no es una opción._

_Porque la tormenta la traigo yo…_


End file.
